My Little Family
by RinriChoi
Summary: Memiliki keluarga adalah sebuah impian. Keluarga yang sempurna tak hanya terdiri atas ayah, ibu, dan anak. Tapi keluarga yang sempurna adalah keluarga yang memiliki sebuah ikatan yang utuh, memang seharusnya begitu. Dan mereka mencoba melakukannya. [YeWook/YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Family **© Choi RinRi

Main Cast : [Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook]

YeWook couple, always.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : YAOI, Out Of Character, Some Typo(s), M-Preg.

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 1]**

.

.

"Ya, jagoan! Sekarang waktu bermain sudah habis."

Di turunkannya tubuh kecil bocah lelaki yang sedari tadi asyik bermain di punggungnya, menjadikannya sebagai kuda. Dan demi apapun, ia merasa pinggangnya benar-benar terasa hampir patah.

Bocah berusia 4 tahun itu terus saja memaksanya bergerak merangkak, mengelilingi ruang tamu. Dan jika dia berhenti, bokongnya akan dipukul oleh kepalan kecil namja kecil itu. Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa putranya akan seaktif ini.

"Ya! Appa menyebalkan! Aku masih ingin-"

"Kim Jongie! Ayo tidur siang!"

Ucapannya terpotong, saat sebuah suara yang begitu dihafalnya memanggilnya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal karena kesenangannya terhenti. Ia masih ingin main lagi, main lagi dan main lagi, terus saja seperti itu. Tak peduli jika ayahnya akan terserang sakit pinggang.

"Umma… sebentar lagi, ne?" Ryeowook, namja yang baru saja dipanggilnya umma hanya menggeleng pelan. Menolak permintaan anaknya itu, tak peduli walau putra kecilnya itu menatapnya dengan mata yang dibuat terlihat menyedihkan. Ia heran, darimana anak sekecil Jongie bisa belajar acting seperti itu?

"Tidur atau rencana kita untuk pergi ke namsan tower malam ini batal, sayang?"

Mendengar ancaman ibunya, kedua mata berukuran kecil seperti ayahnya langsung saja membulat. Sudah lama ia merengek untuk pergi kesana, ia bosan jika malam hari hanya menemani ibunya menonton acara televisi.

"Andwae!" Jongie memekik, tidak terima jika acara jalan-jalannya malam ini dibatalkan begitu saja.

"Nah, sekarang cepat kau tidur siang dulu, acara main kita bisa dilanjutkan nanti." Yesung menepuk pelan bokong anaknya, sama seperti yang dilakukan Jongie terhadapnya saat mereka bermain kuda-kudaan.

"Huh!"

Dengan langkah yang dihentak, ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tak peduli pada Ryeowook yang berada di ambang pintu kamar. Masih dengan wajah yang ditekuk sebal, tubuh kecilnya dengan sedikit kesusahan menaiki ranjang. Berbaring disana sambil memeluk boneka Winnie the pooh pemberian Ryeowook, dan menunggu ibunya yang kini pergi ke dapur untuk membuat susu vanilla kesukaannya.

**.**

**.**

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Ryeowook, tanpa memperhatikan Yesung yang sekarang menghampirinya dan memakai jaketnya. Ia masih sibuk membuat susu untuk Jongie, putranya itu mana bisa tidur jika tidak meminum susu terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku membiarkan istriku sendirian di rumah." Jawab Yesung, kemudian meneguk segelas air yang baru saja di ambilnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum, lebih terlihat mengejek sebenarnya.

"Perhatian sekali." Kata Ryeowook, sebelah tangannya mengocok botol susu Jongie. "Anakmu saja tak pernah kau perlakukan seperti itu. Jika aku yang tak meminta, atau Jongie yang meneleponmu langsung sambil merengek, kau pasti tak akan datang kesini untuk menemuinya." Jelas Ryeowook, masih dengan senyum mengejeknya.

Yesung cukup tersinggung dengan apa yang di ucapkan mantan istrinya itu, membuatnya kesal dan jika ia tak ingat ada Jongie di rumah ini, mungkin ia akan membalas perkatannya dengan keras.

"Kau pikir aku ini ayah macam apa? Aku juga masih sadar jika aku masih punya tanggung jawab!"

Mendengar itu, kali ini Ryeowook justru tertawa, seolah kata-kata yang baru saja di ucapkan Yesung adalah lelucon paling lucu yang pernah didengarnya.

"Tahu apa kau tentang tanggung jawab? Dulu saja saat kau menghamiliku, jika ayahku tak datang mencarimu, kau pasti akan lari dari tanggung jawab, Jongwoon ssi!"

Ryeowook berbicara dengan suara yang meninggi, seolah lupa jika di rumah ini masih ada makhluk lain yang sekarang masih menunggunya di kamarnya, rumahnya, hanya miliknya dan tak ada campur tangan dengan pria di hadapannya kini. Pria yang berstatus sebagai mantan suaminya.

"Dan saat itu, kau dengan mudahnya berkata bahwa kau akan bertanggung jawab, tapi hanya sampai aku melahirkan Jongie, setelahnya kau meminta untuk bercerai. Apa itu yang disebut tanggung jawab?!"

Dan kali ini Ryeowook benar-benar berteriak, menatap tajam Yesung dengan kedua matanya yang memerah menahan tangis. Rasanya hanya sia-sia jika ia menangisi pria dihadapannya itu, dan menangisinya hanyalah sebuah kebodohan paling lucu di hidupnya.

Yesung diam, bukan dalam arti ia tak bisa membalas semua kata-kata yang Ryeowook ucapkan. Ia hanya meredam amarahnya yang sedari tadi ingin meledak, ia sedang tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan pria di hadapannya itu. Baginya hanya membuang-buang tenaga dan emosi saja.

"Tapi, jika dipikir ulang keputusanmu itu memang ada untungnya juga untukku. Aku tak mau lama-lama tinggal bersamamu, mana mungkin aku mau hidup lama bersama orang yang tak kucintai? Hahaha."

"Dan kau pikir, apa aku mau? Aku juga sama, aku juga tidak mencintaimu, Ryeowook!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menghamiliku?!"

"Cukup, Ryeowook! Aku tak-"

"A-appa… umma…"

Baik Yesung maupun Ryeowook, keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Jongie, dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar takut, kini besembunyi dibalik daun pintu dapur. Kepalanya menyembul dan memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

Ryeowook menghela nafas, salahnya juga terlalu terbawa emosi. Dan akibatnya sekarang, putranya melihatnya sedang beradu mulut dengan Yesung. Ryeowook menatap lembut sosok putranya, laki-laki yang jika dilihat darimanapun, kemiripannya lebih mengarah ke Yesung. Hanya saja, Jongie memiliki bibir sepertinya, bibir merah berukuran kecil.

"Jongie kenapa disini, hm? Tadi 'kan umma menyuruh Jongie untuk menunggu di kamar." Ryeowook tersenyum, mencoba menunjukan pada anaknya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak terjadi apapun. Kemudian menghampiri anaknya dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

Ryeowook menaruh kedua tangan kecil Jongie di pundaknya, kemudian mengusap lengan anaknya yang terasa begitu lembut di kulitnya. Mencoba menenangkannya, ia tahu bahwa Jongie sekarang ketakutan, dan ia benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukannya.

"Umma... kenapa tadi umma berteriak? Jongie takut…" Jongie berkata dengan bibir yang bergetar, Ryeowook tahu bahwa anaknya ini sedang mencoba menahan tangis. Karena Jongie selalu berkata bahwa ia adalah seorang jagoan, tak pernah menangis, dan akan selalu melindungi Ryeowook.

"Sssttt… umma tidak apa-apa, sayang," diusapnya pipi berisi anaknya tersebut, membuatnya sadar bahwa pipi yang sekarang dipegangnya benar-benar sama seperti pipi Yesung. "Sekarang kita kembali ke kamar, ne?"

Ryeowook bangkit, kemudian menggendong Jongie saat melihat anaknya itu menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Jongie memeluk erat leher ibunya, kedua mata sipitnya menatap Yesung dari balik lengan kirinya yang menutupi wajahnya sampai hidung.

"Appa…"

Yesung menoleh, "Ne, jagoan?" sama seperti Ryeowook, ia pun kembali seperti biasa. Menjadi appa yang baik, selalu terlihat gembira, dan menuruti apapun kemauan anaknya. Seorang appa yang hebat di mata Jongie.

"Gendong aku…"

Yesung tersenyum saat melihat Jongie merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ryeowook yang mengerti pun berjalan mendekati Yesung, mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memberikan Jongie padanya untuk di gendong.

"Dasar jagoan manja." Ejek Yesung, kemudian berjalan membawa Jongie kembali ke kamarnya, dengan diikuti Ryeowook di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

Tanpa Jongie sadari, kini kedua orang tuanya diam-diam saling bertukar pandang. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, rasanya benar-benar canggung.

Jongie perlahan mulai terlelap, kedua tangannya memegang masing-masing sebelah tangan kedua orang tuanya yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Jongie meminta Yesung dan Ryeowook untuk menemaninya saat tidur. Berbaring di sampingnya, memeluknya, hingga akhirnya Jongie benar-benar tertidur siang ini.

Jongie hanya tidak mau saat terbangun, ia sudah tidak menemukan Yesung di rumah. Selalu saja seperti itu, dan terkadang membuat Jongie yang memang saat ini tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya dan diam saja saat Ryeowook mulai beralasan ini itu tentang keberadaan ayahnya yang sering menghilang secara tiba-tiba itu.

Dan saat ini, ia ingin benar-benar memastikan kedua orang tuanya masih ada bersamanya. Jika dilihat, mereka benar-benar seperti keluarga bahagia, walau kenyataannya sangat jauh berbeda.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya saat tahu kini Jongie sudah benar-benar tertidur, kemudian melirik Ryeowook yang berada di samping kiri Jongie, sebelah tangannya mengusap rambut Jongie sambil menutup matanya. Jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, Ryeowook benar-benar terlihat damai, dan ia selalu berharap suatu saat nanti ia dapat menemukan keadaan seperti ini di rumahnya.

"Jongie sudah tertidur," Suara pelan Ryeowook sedikit menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya, kemudian kembali melirik Ryeowook yang masih tetap memejamkan matanya seperti tadi. "Kenapa belum juga mau pulang? Bukankah kau tidak mau istrimu sendirian di rumahmu?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sebenarnya, melihat wajah Ryeowook dan Jongie yang begitu tenang sekarang, membuat Yesung sedikit enggan untuk pulang ke rumah. Rasanya pasti sangat menyenangkan jika setiap hari, saat ia pulang malam sehabis dari kantor dan menemukan dua manusia yang tertidur di kamarnya seperti ini. Ditambah keduanya adalah istri dan anaknya, pasti menyenangkan. Dan Yesung kembali tersadar saat Ryeowook memanggilnya lagi. Hah, pikiran macam apa itu, batinnya.

"Aku memang sudah ingin pulang." Yesung dengan pelan turun dari ranjang, takut membangunkan Jongie. Kemudian sedikit berkaca dan merapikan rambutnya. Ryeowook yang masih berbaring di ranjang rupanya sedikit-sedikit mengintip apa yang sedang di lakukan mantan suaminya tersebut. Dan kembali pura-pura menutup mata saat melihat Yesung yang berbalik melihat ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya ke buah hati mereka.

Yesung menghampiri Jongie, kemudian memberinya kecupan lembut di bibir dan berkata bahwa ia sangat menyayanginya. Tanpa sedikitpun mempedulikan sosok namja lainnya yang berada di ranjang tersebut.

Kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu dan berpamitan untuk pulang, masih tanpa menatap Ryeowook sedikit pun.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**[Author's Note]**

Halo halooo. Bawa Fanfic baru lagi nih hahaha. Tapi jangan khawatir, saya gak akan melupakan semua Fanfic lama saya kok. Semua itu hutang saya pada kalian dan saya selalu mengusahakan untuk membayarnya tidak terlalu lama seperti dulu-dulu kkkkk.

Tapi saya suka sedih setiap baca ripyu kalian yang isinya cuman minta lanjutin Fanfic saya yang dulu-dulu, tanpa sedikit pun menyinggung tentang cerita yang baru saja saya publish, saya kan pengennya kalian komentarin Fanfic yang saya publish huhuhu. Kalau kalian mau nagih, ayo ke PM aja, pasti saya baca dan balas kok;)

Saya tahu cerita berkonsep ini pasaran, jadi bagi yang tidak suka ya jangan baca kkkk. Tapi jalan ceritanya pure dari otak konslet saya;) Saya pengen buat cerita yewook yang udah berkeluarga, punya anak, tapi ga seru kan kalau cuman hidup bahagia. Makannya saya buat aja mereka pisah tapi tetep punya anak hahaha. Penjelasan lebih rinci chap depan.

Biar seru, yu kita folowan. Di kotak ripyu nanti jangan lupa sisipin (?) uname twitter kalian, biar saya bisa follow terus kasih kabar ke kalian kalo cerita-cerita saya publish kkkk.

Yasudah segitu saja,**review**nya ditunggu ya:)

"_**Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting~!"**_

Dan tebak siapa istri Yesung disini kkk.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Family **© Choi RinRi

Main Cast : [Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook]

YeWook couple, always.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : YAOI, Out Of Character, Some Typo(s), M-Preg.

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 2]**

**Nb: italic text = flashback.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang." Yesung melepas sepatunya, menaruhnya di rak dan mengambil alas kaki lainnya sebagai pengganti. Suasana rumah yang sepi menyambutnya, memang selalu saja seperti ini. Tak pernah berubah, mengingat di rumah ini hanya ada dua orang penghuni, ia dan istrinya.

"Oppa!" Yesung tersenyum, membalas senyuman manis yang diberikan yeoja yang kini menghampirinya dan memeluknya, istrinya. Yeoja itu langsung saja keluar dari dapur saat mengetahui seseorang membuka pintu depan rumahnya, suaminya sudah pulang.

"Aku baru saja menyiapkan makan siang, ayo kita makan bersama." Ucapnya, kemudian menarik tangan Yesung dan suaminya itu menurut.

Yesung duduk di kursi meja makan, dihadapannya tersaji makanan yang baru saja dibuat oleh Luna, istri yang sudah dinikahinya hampir selama 2 tahun itu. Makanan dengan ukuran hanya untuk dua porsi, Luna tidak pernah membuat masakan dalam jumlah porsi banyak. Ia tidak ingin semua terbuang sia-sia, mengingat rumah ini hanya ditinggalinya dan suaminya.

"Oppa belum makan, kan?" Luna mengambil piring, menaruh nasi secukupnya disana dan memberikannya untuk Yesung. Suaminya menggeleng pelan, menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Yesung saat menerima piringnya, kemudian menaruh menu lain disana, dan mulai memakannya dalam hening. Luna pun ikut melakukannya. Yesung selalu menerapkan kedisiplinan dalam hal apapun, termasuk dalam hal makan seperti saat ini. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan istrinya untuk terbiasa berbicara dalam makan. Ia tidak suka, ia menyukai ketenangan. Satu-satunya suara detak jarum jam yang terdengar di ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut.

Namun semua berbeda, jika ia sudah berada di satu meja bersama Ryeowook dan Jongie. Ia membebaskan kedua orang itu untuk melakukan apapun. Ia tidak akan marah saat Jongie banyak berbicara saat makan, atau bahkan berteriak-teriak tak jelas sekalipun. Dan Yesung juga tidak akan melarang Ryeowook jika namja itu sudah mengomel tak jelas di meja makan saat melihat putranya tak menghabiskan porsi makanannya.

Semua berbeda, tentu saja.

**.**

**.**

"_Selamat pagi, hyung!" sapa ceria menyambutnya, seorang namja dengan tinggi yang hanya mencapai rahangnya kini berjalan di sampingnya. Kedua tangan pendeknya menggenggam dua buah buku, dengan jilid bersampul dan ukuran halaman yang tebal. Sama sepertinya, namja itu baru saja datang ke sekolah._

"_Pagi, Ryeowook ah." Sapanya balik. Hanya menyapa, tanpa balik tersenyum, dan itu membuat Ryeowook merengut. Ada yang aneh dengan kakak kelas di sekolahnya ini, tidak seperti biasanya._

"_Kok lesu 'sih, hyung? Kalau pagi-pagi harus semangat, dong!" kata Ryeowook, menunjukan kepalan tangannya pada Yesung yang masih saja tak memperhatikannya, terus berjalan dengan pandangan yang lurus ke depan._

_Mendengar itu, ternyata cukup membuat Yesung menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya. Senyum pertamanya pagi ini, dan itu diberikan untuk Ryeowook, adik kelasnya yang juga anggota perkumpulan klub musik di sekolah yang dipimpinnya._

"_Ya, Ryeowook ah. Hyung masuk ke kelas dulu, ne? Annyeong!" pamit Yesung saat mereka sudah berada tepat di depan kelasnya._

_Ryeowook mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ne, jangan lesu lagi ya, hyung!" ucapnya sembari terkekeh pelan, dan Yesung juga melakukan hal sama saat melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang begitu bersemangat pagi ini._

"_Ya, semangat!"_

_Ryeowook memperhatikan Yesung hingga namja itu benar-benar memasuki kelasnya, kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya._

**.**

**.**

"Nah, sudah selesai." Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, memperhatikan Jongie yang baru saja dipakaikan baju olehnya. Setelah mengancingkan dua kancing teratas, Ryeowook menepuk pelan pundak putranya dan berdiri, ia memang harus berjongkok saat memakaikan Jongie baju.

Seperti janji Ryeowook siang tadi, malam ini ia akan membawa Jongie jalan-jalan. Namsan tower adalah tujuan mereka kali ini.

"Umma…"

Ryeowook yang sedang berkaca untuk merapikan tatanan rambutnya pun menoleh. "Kalau kau meminta untuk membawa mainanmu nanti, umma tidak mengijinkan." Jawab Ryeowook, bahkan belum sempat Jongie berkata apapun. Ia hanya berkata sesuai feelingnya, menurutnya Jongie pasti sedang berencana membawa robot mainan pemberian Yesung tiga hari yang lalu itu, dilihat dari Jongie yang kini asyik menggerak-gerakan tangan robotnya itu sambil menunggunya selesai bersiap-siap.

"Aniya!" Jongie menggembungkan pipinya, ibunya ini benar-benar sok tahu sekali. "Appa kemana, umma? Appa ikut pergi, kan?" tanyanya, sebenarnya itulah yang sedari tadi ingin Jongie katakan.

"Appa sibuk, appa harus bekerja, sayang. Jadi dia tidak bisa ikut bersama kita."

Penjelasan Ryeowook membuat Jongie mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Padahal ia sangat berharap ayahnya ikut malam ini. Berjalan-jalan bersamanya, menggendongnya saat berjalan menuju namsan tower, atau ikut menemaninya makan malam disana hingga ia puas.

"Ta-tapi… tadi siang appa bilang hari ini sedang libur bekerja, kok!"

"Jongie, appamu sedang sibuk, jadi-"

"Appa bohong sama Jongie! Appa tidak sayang Jongie!"

Ryeowook menghela nafas, jika sudah melihat Jongie yang seperti ini, pasti susah untuk membujuknya. Sejak Jongie kecil, Ryeowook selalu membiasakan untuk memenuhi apa yang Jongie inginkan, hingga akhirnya di usianya yang memasuki 4 tahun pun Jongie jadi terbiasa untuk dipenuhi keinginannya. Dan jika sudah cemberut seperti ini, biasanya hanya Yesung yang dapat membuatnya kembali menjadi anak manis.

"Ya, terpaksa…" Ryeowook menghela nafas, lagi. Kemudian mengambil ponselnya di meja nakas dan mencari sebuah nama di kontaknya. Kemudian menunggu beberapa menit hingga seseorang mengangkat panggilannya.

**.**

**.**

"_Ryeowook ah! Aku pulang duluan, ne? Sampai jumpa!"_

_Ryeowook menoleh, kemudian mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman saat temannya pamit untuk pulang. "Ne, hati-hati di jalan!" sapanya balik, kemudian kembali sibuk pada pekerjaannya saat pintu kelas sudah tertutup rapat. Di kelasnya hanya ada ia sendiri._

_Beginilah rasanya menjadi anggota kedisiplinan di sekolah, selain aktif di klub musik. Berdiam di sekolah sampai hampir malam pun bukan menjadi hal yang baru untuknya. Hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya, jadi hari ini juga ia mendapat giliran untuk pulang lebih lama._

_Diliriknya arloji di tangannya, hari sudah menjelang malam karena waktu menunjukan pukul enam lewat. Ia harus bergegas, jika tak ingin pulang terlalu malam._

_Setelah mengunci rapat pintu kelasnya, ia pun mulai mengecek satu persatu kelas. Jika melihat Ryeowook sekarang, sepertinya pribahasa jangan menilai sesuatu hanya dari luarnya saja memang benar adanya. Jangan berpikir karena badannya yang pendek kurus, ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang penakut. Ia pemberani, katanya._

_Sambil melempar-lempar asal kunci kelasnya, ia terus saja bersiul dengan santainya setiap kali melewati lorong-lorong sekolah dan memeriksa satu persatu kelas. Seperti tak menyadari bahwa sekarang ia benar-benar sendiri disini, hanya ruangan-ruangan kosong yang menemaninya, dan harus diperiksanya untuk dinyalakan lampunya dan dikunci rapat pintunya._

_Ia tak pernah takut apapun, sekalipun hantu tanpa kepala seperti yang ia lihat di televisi itu._

_Di sekolah memang ada penjaga, hanya saja penjaga sekolah itu lebih sering berjaga di depan sekolah. Hanya tinggal menunggu staf kedisiplinan sekolah untuk memberinya laporan dan kunci setiap kelas yang sebelumnya sudah dititipkan padanya._

"_Terakhir, atap sekolah." Kata Ryeowook, saat semua kelas sudah di periksanya. Sekolah ini terdiri dari banyak kelas, dan cukup membuat Ryeowook lelah. Tubuhnya kecil kurus, dan semakin kuruslah jika terus melakukan kegiatan ini setiap minggunya._

"_O-omo!" Baru saja ia membuka pintu atap, sesuatu mengejutkannya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna, dan sebelah tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Bukan hantu, jika itu Ryeowook tidak akan memekik seperti ini._

_Ia tak menyangka, waktu sudah menunjukan hampir malam, tapi masih saja ada murid yang berkeliaran di sekolah. Terlebih ini di atap, seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja. Jika hanya itu mungkin tidak masalah, Ryeowook hanya perlu menyuruhnya pulang dan semua akan beres. Tapi ini tidak._

_Murid itu, yang diketahuinya seorang namja, dengan santainya duduk bersandar di penyanggah sisi balkon yang terbuat dari batang-batang besi yang tinggi. Wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat jelas, karena langit sudah sangat gelap, membuat Ryeowook tidak dapat mengenalinya. Dan yang paling membuat Ryeowook terkejut, kini sebotol minuman di tangan murid tersebut, botol minuman yang Ryeowook yakini adalah minuman beralkohol._

_Dengan langkah dihentak dan mata yang memicing tajam, Ryeowook menghampirinya. "Kau!" sebelah tangannya menujuk murid laki-laki di hadapannya tersebut, murid yang Ryeowook rasa sepertinya benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Sudah tertangkap basah, tapi masih saja bersikap santi seperti ini. Mengacuhkannya dan justru hanya diam sambil menundukan kepalanya._

"_Sekolah melarang keras murid untuk membawa minuman seperti itu!" Ryeowook berteriak, ia benar-benar kesal. Baru pertama kali selama dua tahun menjadi anggota kedisiplinan, ia menemukan kasus pelanggaran seperti ini. Benar-benar memalukan nama sekolah saja._

"_Kau dalam masalah! Kau harus-"_

"_Apa… aku harus apa?"_

_Bau alkohol langsung menusuk indra penciumannya, benar-benar tajam sampai membuat Ryeowook harus menutup hidung. Kedua matanya masih memicing dan menatap tajam namja di hadapannya._

"_Astaga… kau pasti mabuk!" Ryeowook menggeleng dan menatap tak percaya namja di hadapannya itu. Ia yakin, pasti namja ini salah satu murid sekolah bermasalah yang sering berurusan dengannya. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa yakinnya itu menghilang, berubah menjadi rasa terkejut yang sangat. Saat murid itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan kini menatapnya, kali ini ia benar-benar dibuat tak percaya._

"_Ye-yesung… hyung…"_

_Kedua matanya membulat, lagi. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Yesung bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, hal yang bahkan belum pernah dilakukan oleh murid paling nakal di sekolah ini sekalipun. Baginya, Yesung adalah panutannya saat sedang di klub musik, Yesung juga seorang kakak kelas yang ramah dan baik. Tapi untuk sekarang, rasanya ia sulit percaya._

"_Aku harus apa…" dengan sedikit terhuyung Yesung bangkit, dan dengan sigap Ryeowook memegangi tubuhnya saat melihat Yesung yang hampir terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan._

"_Apa aku harus diam saja?" Yesung kembali bertanya, dan tak sedikitpun Ryeowook tanggapi karena ia tahu Yesung sedang mabuk. Bau alkohol di mulutnya benar-benar menyengat. "Atau aku menyetujui keputusan mereka? Aku bingung hahaha…"_

_Setelah menyampirkan tas Yesung di pundaknya, Ryeowook melingkarkan sebelah tangan Yesung di lehernya, kemudian dengan sedikit menyeret mencoba membawa Yesung untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Ia menatap sekilas namja di sampingnya itu, ia jadi ikut sedih jika melihat Yesung seperti ini. Yesung adalah orang yang baik, dan ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya hingga ia seperti ini. Pantas saja pagi tadi Yesung hyung tidak seceria biasanya, pikirnya._

"_Bodoh… egois… ya… itulah mereka hahaha…"_

"_Hyung, jika kau memiliki masalah, seharusnya kau cerita saja padaku, jangan seperti ini…"_

_Kini Ryeowook terus menimpali ocehan-ocehan yang dikeluarkan Yesung, walau ia tahu namja itu tak sedikitpun mendengarkannya. Dan setelah banyaknya omongan yang dikeluarkan Yesung, Ryeowook tahu apa yang menyebabkan Yesung bisa seperti ini._

_Masalah, tentu saja karena itu. Dan itu bersumber dari kehidupan pribadinya, keluarganya. Sedari tadi Yesung seolah mengutarakan isi hatinya, dan menunjukannnya bukan pada satu orang karena ia terus saja menyebut kata 'mereka'. Ditambah Yesung menyebut-nyebut kata cerai walau tak terlalu jelas, hingga Ryeowook dapat menyimpulkannya sendiri tanpa banyak berbicara lagi. Oke, itu cukup pelik, siapa juga anak yang menginginkan hal seperti itu?_

"_Hyung- astaga!"_

_Yesung memeluknya tiba-tiba, tentu Ryeowook terkejut dan langsung saja meronta saat dirasa Yesung memeluknya terlalu erat, ia sulit bernafas._

"_Jangan seperti ini… aku menyayangi kalian…" Yesung kembali menengguk minuman dari botol di tangan kanannya, dan Ryeowook mengetahui itu walaupun tak melihatnya langsung._

_Yesung kembali membuatnya terkejut, saat ujung botol minuman ditangannya dengan tiba-tiba diarahkan pada mulut Ryeowook. Mendorongnya dan memaksa Ryeowook untuk meminumnya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram kuat dagu namja yang terus saja meronta meminta dilepaskan. Mengangkatnya dan membuatnya mengadah, semakin membuatnya mudah untuk terus mencekokinya dengan alkohol._

_Bunyi deguman cukup keras terdengar saat Yesung mendorong Ryeowook hingga jatuh dan punggungnya menyentuh aspal, masih dengan mulut yang dicekoki alkohol. "Telan, telan sampai habis…" alkohol mengalir di sudut bibir Ryeowook, dan Yesung yang berada di atas Ryeowook menjilatinya dengan pelan._

_Saat Ryeowook mulai kehilangan kesadaran, dan Yesung pun tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Satu malam, hanya satu malam, dan dari waktu yang singkat itulah menjadi awal terjadinya cerita yang panjang._

_Dan Ryeowook bersumpah, jika ia tahu ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya, ia tidak akan pernah mau menjadi anggota kedisiplinan, yang jutsru membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi murid yang tidak disiplin sekarang._

**.**

**.**

"Oppa…" Luna menaruh satu jarinya di bibir Yesung, menahannya untuk mendekat dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat tatapan Yesung yang menajam dengan kening yang mengkerut. Ia ingin protes, namun terhenti saat melihat Luna yang kini melirik meja kecil di samping ranjang mereka. Di atasnya sebuah ponsel bergetar, tanda ada panggilan masuk, dan itu adalah ponsel milik Yesung.

"Angkat dulu." Kata Luna, dan semakin tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah Yesung yang mengkeruh. Dengan sedikit tak rela Yesung bangkit dari atas tubuh istrinya, kemudian dengan sedikit kasar mengambil ponsel dan akan merutuki siapapun si penelpon itu, yang sudah berani menganggu kesenangannya malam ini.

**'_Santai sedikit!'_**

Yesung sedikit menjauhkan ponsel hitamnya dari telinganya, seseorang disana berteriak dengan keras, mungkin ia kesal karena mendengar suara Yesung yang menjawab panggilannya dengan membentak.

"Ck, Kim Ryeowook." Ucap Yesung saat membaca nama kontak yang kini menghubunginya, dan dengan suara yang pelan karena tidak ingin namja itu mendengarnya. Tadi Yesung memang tak sempat membaca nama kontak yang meneleponnya itu.

"Ya, ya, sekarang katakan apa maumu?" Yesung tahu orang yang kini menghubunginya sedang menggerutu tak jelas. Selain itu, ia juga dapat mendengar suara lainnya yang kini merengek meminta sesuatu yang entah apa itu Yesung tak tahu. Yang ia tahu, pasti suara itu milik Jongie, siapa lagi?

**'_Kau ini selalu saja berbicara dengan sinis padaku! Kenapa 'sih?'_**

Mendengar itu, Yesung mengacak rambutnya kesal. Luna yang kini bersandar di kepala ranjang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya yang kini duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia tahu yang menelepon itu adalah Ryeowook, karena hanya sedang menelepon dengan namja itulah Luna dapat melihat ekspressi suaminya seperti itu. Kadang kesal, marah-marah sendiri, cemberut, atau beberapa ekspressi lain yang sulit Luna artikan.

"Cepat katakan saja! Kau mengganggu acaraku!"

_**'Oh, ya? Benarkah? Hahahaha, kasihan sekali, pasti rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kasihan sekali…'**_

Ryeowook semakin membuatnya jengkel, kini namja itu justru mengejeknya, puas saat tahu bahwa kini ia benar-benar tersiksa. Kim Ryeowok sialan, batinnya.

"Bicara atau sambungan akan kumati-"

_**'Appa!'**_

Lagi-lagi Yesung harus menjauhkan ponselnya, kali ini suara dari orang yang berbeda terdengar, walau masih sama tersengar nyaring untuk ukuran seorang namja. Kenapa orang-orang itu senang sekali berbicara dengan nada tinggi 'sih, Yesung kembali menggerutu dalam hati.

Jongie baru saja merebut ponsel Ryeowook dengan paksa, menurutnya ibunya itu terlalu lama. Padahal ia sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi jalan-jalan malam ini, bersama kedua orang tuanya tentunya.

_**'Appa dimana?!'**_

Sebenarnya Jongie saat ini sedang membentak ayahnya, berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi agar ayahnya itu tahu bahwa ia sekarang sedang kesal. Tapi bagi Yesung, suaranya itu justru terdengar begitu lucu, membuatnya benar-benar ingin mencubitnya jika saja Jongie sekarang ada bersamanya.

"Jongie, appa sedang-"

**_'Jongie tidak mau tahu! Appa sekarang kesini!'_**

Dan setelahnya, yang terdengar hanya bunyi sambungan yang terputus, Jongie memutuskannya secara sepihak, semakin membuat Yesung mendengus kesal.

"Aishhh! Anak ini!"

**.**

**.**

_Hanya satu kata, dan dengan kalimat sesingkat itu mampu membuat Ryeowook seperti menerima banyak tusukan panah yang menusuk ke tubuhnya, tepat dihatinya._

"_Apa? Ta-tapi aku-"_

"_Gugurkan, Ryeowook. Aku bilang, gugurkan."_

_Jujur saja, Yesung sebenarnya tidak ingin seperti ini. Masalah dengan kedua orang tuanya saja belum selesai, dan sekarang ia di hadapkan dengan masalah baru. Ditambah, ia melakukannya di umurnya yang masih berstatus seorang pelajar, dan ia melakukannya diluar kesadaran. Jika disuruh bertanggung jawab, jelas saja Yesung tidak mau, mana bisa begitu?_

_Ia belum siap menjadi seorang ayah, tentu saja. Ia belum mempunyai pekerjaan, jika anaknya lahir nanti mau diberi apa? Lagipula, masalah keluarganya pun belum selesai, kenapa harus mendapat masalah baru. Dan lagi, ini kasus menghamili anak orang lain, benar-benar memalukan._

_Dan Ryeowook sukses membuat Yesung terdiam di tempat saat ia memberinya satu tamparan keras di pipinya, kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan namja yang diam tanpa sedikitpun berniat mengejarnya. Dan Yesung tak tahu bahwa Ryeowook meninggalkannya sambil menangis._

"_Maaf …"_

**.**

**.**

"Yeaaaa appa!" Jongie berteriak senang, saat melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang begitu di hafalnya kini terparkir di depan pagar rumahnya. Sesuai keinginannya, kini Yesung datang menemui Jongie.

Ryeowook memilih membiarkan Jongie yang sudah berlari keluar rumah dan mengetuk-ngetuk kaca pintu mobil Yesung. Sepertinya malam ini anak itu benar-benar bersemangat. Ryeowook memakai mantel dan membawa syal untuk Jongie, kemudian menggendong sebuah tas kecil di punggungnya. Lalu keluar rumah.

"Jongie kan bisa pergi hanya bersama umma…"

"Tidak mau!" Jongie menggeleng kuat, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai tanda ia menolak perkataan Yesung tadi. Ia mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, Jongie benar-benar mirip dengan Ryeowook jika sedang marah, ditambah dengan sifat keras kepalanya itu.

"Lalu, apa aku boleh ikut, Jongie?"

Ryeowook yang baru saja akan mengunci pintu rumahnya tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara lainnya, ia pun membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap dari teras rumahnya untuk memastikan tebakannya. Dan memang benar, suara itu memang miliknya, Luna. Nyonya Kim itu ternyata tidak mau ditinggal sendiri di rumah.

"Dasar si bodoh, untuk apa dia membawa istrinya itu?" gumam Ryeowook pelan. Dan jika boleh jujur, Ryeowook memang tidak menyukainya. Bukan, ia sama sekali tidak menyukai Luna, terserah saja Yesung ingin berhubungan dengan siapapun ia tidak peduli, bahkan dengan ratusan yeoja sekalipun. Hanya saja, ia tak suka dengan kehadirannya disini, ia takut Jongie berpikir yang macam-macam tentang yeoja itu. Lagipula Jongie masih sangat kecil, belum saatnya ia mengetahui semuanya.

Luna keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya, kemudian ikut bergabung dengan Yesung dan Jongie yang berada di depan mobil, dengan Jongie yang duduk di atas bagian depan mobil.

"Umm?" Jongie yang memang tak mengerti hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung yeoja dengan tinggi yang tak jauh berbeda dari ibunya tersebut. Hanya saja, Ryeowook tetap lebih cantik dari Luna, menurut Jongie.

"Ahjumma…"

Yesung terkikik geli, dengan polosnya Jongie memanggil istrinya tersebut dengan sebutan ahjumma, dan tentu saja Luna tidak mau. Ia tidak setua itu untuk dipanggil ahjumma.

"Ah, jangan panggil aku ahjumma…" Luna mengibaskan sebelah tangannya tanda menolak. Jongie memang jarang bertemu Luna, maka dari itu ia tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas siapa yeoja di hadapannya itu. Terlebih, di pikirannya hanya ada ummanya, appanya, mainannya, dan permen-permen manis yang paling disukainya.

"Panggil saja aku-"

"Umma, panggil dia umma, sayang." Yesung memotong ucapannya, berbicara dengan tenang dan menatap Jongie dengan lembut. Mendengar itu, membuat Luna menunduk dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oppa…"

"Biarkan saja," Yesung berbisik, kemudian tersenyum kecil padanya.

Jongie awalnya hanya diam saja, keningnya mengkerut dan ia tampak sedang berpikir. Mencerna apa maksud perkataan ayahnya tadi, kenapa ia harus memanggil yeoja asing ini dengan sebutan umma? Memangnya dia siapa?

Namun tiba-tiba Jongie kembali bersuara. "Umma!" seru Jongie, dan membuat Yesung dan Luna yang berada di depannya tersenyum puas.

"Dengar? Dia memanggilmu umma." Yesung kembali berbisik, dan Luna menganggukan kepala dengan senyum manis yang terpasang di wajahnya. Saat Jongie turun dari atas mobilnya dengan sedikit melompat, baik Yesung maupun Luna awalnya berpikir bocah laki-laki itu akan memeluknya.

"Umma!" Tapi tidak, dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu justru Jongie meninggalkan keduanya dan menghampiri seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu pagar setinggi 3 meter di rumahnya itu, Ryeowook.

"Ini ummaku, ahjumma!" kata Jongie, kemudian menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk membawanya mendekat pada dua orang dewasa itu, seolah memamerkan pada mereka bahwa namja yang kini bersamanya adalah ibunya yang paling hebat, ibu terbaik satu-satunya, dan hanya ia yang memilikinya.

Ryeowook yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam, kedua matanya menatap bingung ketiga orang itu secara bergantian, seolah bertanya 'ada-apa-ini'.

"Ini umma dan appaku, ahjumma!" seru Jongie dengan riang, lagi. Dan kali ini kedua tangan kecilnya menggenggam erat masing-masing tangan kedua orang tuanya.

Tanpa menyadari, bahwa Yesung dan Ryeowook keduanya sama-sama hanya tersenyum kaku, rasanya benar-benar canggung. Sedangkan yeoja di hadapannya hanya diam, sembari mencoba menyembunyikan ekspressi dari perasaannya yang sulit di artikan.

Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang sempurna, kan?

**.**

**.**

Dari awal Yesung memang tak menjelaskan apa tujuannya pergi ke rumah Ryeowook malam ini, karena Yesung sendiri pun tak tahu. Dan jika ia sudah tahu bahwa tujuan Yesung adalah untuk pergi jalan-jalan bersama mantan istri dan anaknya itu, Luna akan berpikir ulang untuk meminta ikut pergi bersamanya.

Baginya, ia hanya seperti benalu saat sudah berada di antara ketiga orang tersebut, diantara seorang ayah, ibu dan satu orang anak. Seperti tadi, saat keempatnya sudah berada di mobil dalam perjalanan menuju Namsan Tower, Jongie terus saja asyik berceloteh dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tanpa sedikitpun mengajaknya berbicara.

Dan sekarang, saat ketiga orang itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam, Luna lebih memilih untuk tinggal di dalam mobil dengan se-cup kopi hangat di tangan yang menemaninya. Yesung bilang, udara malam tidak bagus untuk kondisi tubuhnya, dan sebagai istri yang baik ia menurut.

Lagipula ia tak ingin mengganggu acara senang-senang keluarga 'bahagia' itu.

Jika diingat lagi, pertemuannya dengan Yesung terbilang cukup singkat. Dan pertemuan mereka terbilang cukup tidak menyenangkan, diawali Yesung yang saat itu baru saja melihat keadaan Jongie yang baru saja lahir, menemukannya saat itu pingsan di koridor rumah sakit.

Luna adalah pasien di rumah sakit itu, pasien yang diharuskan untuk tetap berada di rumah sakit dalam waktu yang lama karena kondisinya benar-benar tidak baik. Tapi tetap saja, Luna tetap memaksakan diri untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia bosan di kamar, ia ingin mencari angin segar, namun karena sifat keras kepalanya itulah yang membuatnya susah sendiri.

Ia benar-benar berterima kasih pada Yesung, pria yang dengan berbaik hati menolongnya. Dan perkenalan mereka tak hanya sampai disitu. Atas permintaan Luna, dan juga kemauan Yesung sendiri, pria itu secara rutin sering mengunjungi Luna untuk sekedar mengecek keadaannya seperti apa. Dan semua itu Yesung lakukan hanya karena rasa simpati, jika tak ingin dibilang kasihan.

Entah mengapa, hanya karena Yesung, pria asing yang baru dikenalnya selama beberapa hari, membuatnya kembali mempunyai semangat untuk hidup. Maka dari itu, dengan tekat yang besar ia berkata bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari seorang teman pada pria yang memiliki umur 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Ia yang memulai, dan Yesung berkata bahwa ia akan mencoba menjalaninya.

Dan saat itu, Luna memang tahu bagaimana status Yesung, kehidupan Yesung, segala apapun tentang masalah yang dihadapinya. Dan ia sedikit mengedepankann rasa egoisnya untuk tetap memiliki pria itu, dan berjanji akan membuatnya kembali memiliki rasa semangat untuk hidup, sama seperti apa yang di rasakannya kini.

Hanya karena Yesung, ia masih bisa mencoba untuk bertahan, sampai sekarang.

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jongie!" Entah untuk keberapa kali Ryeowook memekik, dan Yesung yang duduk disampingnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Putranya benar-benar tak bisa diam, bergerak ke kanan, atau kadang bergerak ke kiri, tak sadar bahwa mereka kini berada di dalam kereta gantung.

"Appa! Umma! Itu rumah kita!" heboh Jongie, sebelah tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk di bawah sana dari balik jendela, entah bangunan apa yang Jongie maksud. Dan jelas saja itu bukan rumah 'mereka', seperti yang Jongie katakan, ada-ada saja.

"Ya, ya, terserah apa katamu saja." Timpal Yesung seadanya. Jongie malam ini terlihat benar-benar senang. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, dalam hidupnya, ia dapat pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya. Moment yang sangat sulit didapatkannya.

"Indahnya…" kali ini Jongie berbicara dengan pelan, dan dengan posisi duduk yang tenang. Kedua matanya masih memperhatikan pemandangan di bawah sana. Kota Seoul di malam hari, dan bagi anak sekecil Jongie, ia sudah cukup mengerti bahwa kota kelahirannya benar-benar memiliki keindahan yang luar biasa di malam hari.

Sekitar tiga menit suasanan di dalam kereta gantung yang awalnya bising itu mulai sunyi, hanya terdengar suara mesin-mesin kereta gantung yang bekerja. Entah kemana lenyapnya suara nyaring Jongie yang sedari tadi ribut berceloteh ini itu.

"Dia tertidur," dan Yesung adalah orang pertama yang menyadari bahwa putranya yang aktif itu mulai tertidur, dilihat dari gerakan kepalanya yang terhuyung seiring berjalannya kereta gantung.

"Aigoo…" Ryeowook terkekeh geli mengetahuinya, dan Yesung yang berada di sampingnya memperhatikan itu. Sudah lama, hampir memasuki 4 tahun ia tak melihat ekspressi mantan adik kelasnya yang semacam itu. Ia jadi rindu, sosok Ryeowook yang ceria disaat masa-masa mereka masih berteman baik di jaman sekolah.

Dan sekarang, hanya ada Kim Ryeowook yang hobi menyindir, keras kepala, mudah marah, atau terkadang terlihat jual mahal. Seperti itulah sosoknya yang sekarang dimata Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Suara Ryeowook membuyarkan lamunannya. Sial, ia tertangkap basah.

"Apa? Aku sedang memperhatikan berapa jauh jarak kereta ini, dan berapa lama kita akan terus disini. Kau pikir apa?"

Ryeowook berdecih pelan, ia tahu Yesung sedang menyangkal. Jelas-jelas tadi pria di sampingnya itu menatapnya, lelucon macam apa itu?

"Terserah." Jawab Ryeowook acuh, kemudian memilih pindah dari tempatnya dan duduk di samping Jongie yang tertidur. Ia jadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan, dan menidurkan kepala Jongie disana. Mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang, layaknya perlakuan lembut seorang ibu untuk anaknya.

"Ryeowook ah…" Yesung memanggil Ryeowook, dengan kedua mata yang menatap pemandangan luar dari balik jendela. Selalu saja seperti itu, baik Yesung maupun Ryeowook, jika keduanya sedang berbicara seperti ini lebih memilih tanpa menatap satu sama lain. Entah apa alasannya.

Ryeowook mengadah, sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyahutnya.

"Ada yang sedang aku pikirkan…" Masih tanpa menatapnya, Yesung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa?" respon Ryeowook, dan untuk kali ini Yesung menoleh. Memposisikan tubuhnya yang awalnya menyamping kini menghadap Ryeowook. Dan mau tak mau, Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang juga menatapnya. Jarak mereka cukup dekat, bahkan kedua lutut mereka pun hampir bersentuhan.

"Aku…"

Entahlah, jika Yesung sudah berbicara dengan nada serius, Ryeowook selalu merasakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan akan mendatanginya. Dan tebakannya tidak meleset, saat Yesung kembali berbicara,

"Aku ingin membawa Jongie untuk tinggal bersamaku… dan Luna."

**.**

**.**

**[Author's Note]**

Haloooooo saya kembali datang kkk. Oh, ya, saya sedikit kaget loh baca review kalian semua ._. Banyak yang protes gara-gara Ryeowooknya selalu saya siksa. Aduuuuuuuh serius deh di fanfic ini Ryeowooknya ga saya siksa kok, 'cuman' di fanfic ELL dan Yours saja kkkk *muka tanpa dosa*

Dan ya…. gaada yang jawab istrinya yesung tuh luna yaa. Banyak yang jawab Ming, buat orang ketiga saya ga akan tega buat make ming yang unyu unyu itu u_u Kenapa saya milih Luna? Simple kok, karena badan dia ga terlalu jauh bedanya sama Ryeowook, jadi kan kalau saingan (?) nanti masih seimbang. Tadinya saya mau pakai yoona/krystal, tapi mereka ga cocok saingan sama Ryeowook *plak*

Okedeh segitu aja, jangan lupa **review**nya kawaaaaaaaan.

"_**Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting~!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Family **© Choi RinRi

Main Cast : [Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook]

YeWook couple, always.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance, Family, & Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, OC, M-Preg.

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 2]**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku ingin membawa Jongie untuk tinggal bersamaku… dan Luna."_

Suara itu, pernyataan itu, segalanya terus saja terngiang di pikiran Ryeowook. Seolah Yesung berada didekatnya sekarang, membisikannya, dan terus mengulang-ulang kalimat itu bahkan hingga Ryeowook merasa muak.

Setelah kejadian yang sudah berlalu sejak setengah jam yang lalu, saat Yesung menyatakan keinginannya untuk membawa Jongie di kereta gantung, Ryeowook sama sekali tak berbicara apapun. Bahkan ketika Yesung mengantarnya sampai ke dalam kamar dan menidurkan Jongie di ranjang, Ryeowook sama sekali tak ingin menatap pria itu. Mengucapkan terima kasih karena pria itu telah menemani mereka malam ini pun tidak.

Rasanya ia ingin marah, kemudian menampar keras pria yang sudah bertingkah seenaknya namun entah kenapa sesuatu menahannya untuk tak melakukannya. Dan ia sendiri bingung kenapa.

Tak hanya itu, Yesung kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, atau lebih tepatnya pembicaraannya sendiri karena Ryeowook sama sekali tak menimpali. Ryeowook memilih diam. Seolah melakukan propaganda ini itu agar Ryeowook menyetujui keinginannya. Dan Yesung tahu bahwa Ryeowook memikirkan semua ucapan-ucapannya, setidaknya walau sedikit.

Ryeowook menyenderkan bahunya di kepala ranjang, kemudian menarik nafas dan menetralkan pikirannya hingga ia bisa merasa tenang, walau sedikit.

"Appa…"

Ryeowook menoleh, kemudian mengulas senyum saat tahu bahwa Jongie bergumam. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jongie, memeluknya dan mengusap rambut hitamnya. Mungkin Jongie bermimpi, pikirnya.

"Tidak ada appa…" bisik Ryeowook, dan tentu saja ia bisa berbicara seperti itu karena Jongie tak mendengarnya, putranya itu tertidur. "Hanya ada umma, hanya ada kita…"

Di rengkuhnya tubuh kecil Jongie, membuat Jongie menghadapnya dan Ryeowook memeluknya dengan lembut. Mengusap punggungnya dengan pelan agar Jongie tetap tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Jongie…" Ryeowook memejamkan mata, "Apa kau menyayangi umma?" tanyanya. Dan dijawab deru nafas Jongie yang halus, putra kecilnya itu tentu saja tak mendengarnya.

"Jika kau disuruh memilih antara umma atau appa… mana yang kau pilih, sayang?" Ryeowook merasa dirinya benar-benar konyol karena pertanyaan bodohnya itu. Walau begitu, Ryeowook merasa nafanya tercekat. Rasanya sesak, dan itu membuat Ryeowook ingin menangis walau ia sendiri tak mau melakukannya.

"Umma menyayangimu, jangan tinggalkan umma…"

**.**

**.**

"Oppa…" panggil Luna, dan Yesung yang di berdiri di belakangnya menyahut. Luna menatap Yesung dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya. Memperhatikan Yesung yang sedang merapikan rambutnya dengan sisir.

"Apa oppa sudah membicarakan tentang itu dengan Ryeowook oppa?" tanyanya hati-hati. Sebelah tangannya mengusap helaian rambut yang tergerai di pundaknya. Hanya sekedar mengusap, tapi cukup membuat beberapa helai rambut terselip di antara sela-sela jarinya. Dan Luna hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya.

"Sudah." Jawab Yesung singkat.

"Lalu… apa Ryeowook oppa setuju?" tanya Luna lagi. Ia mendongkak, menatap Yesung kini tak kunjung membuka suara. Hanya diam, bahkan pria itu pun berhenti menyisiri rambutnya.

"Walau aku belum pernah merasakan menjadi seorang ibu, tapi aku dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaan Ryeowook oppa sekarang. Aku tahu pasti dia menolak. Jadi… lebih baik kita tidak usah memaksakan keinginan, oppa." Jelasnya, dan ia mencoba tersenyum saat ini.

"Tidak…" Yesung menaruh sisir di meja, kemudian membungkuk dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Luna yang duduk di depan meja rias. "Aku akan berusaha, jangan khawatir." Katanya. Kemudian mencium lembut pipi istrinya tersebut.

"Aku tidak yakin, oppa. Memisahkan ibu dan anak… sepertinya itu terdengar jahat sekali," Luna menunduk. Baginya, ia hanya akan terlihat antagonis jika ia terus memaksa Yesung membawa Jongie ke rumah ini. Walau jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia sangat menginginkan seorang anak. Walau tak langsung lahir dari rahimnya. "Kita bisa mengasuh anak di panti asuhan, oppa."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin anak yang berasal dari darah dagingku sendiri. Aku tak mau jika harus mengambil dari panti asuhan." Yesung menekankan. Dan ia tak tahu, bahwa perkataannya tadi membuat hati Luna mencelos.

"Maaf oppa… aku tak bisa memberikanmu keturunan." Setetes air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, bahkan jatuh mengenai tangan Yesung yang melingkar di lehernya, "Aku gagal menjadi seorang istri, aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu. Maafkan aku…" sambungnya. Suaranya bergetar dan terisak.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Yesung menarik wajah Luna, membuatnya menatap kedua matanya. "Jangan pernah lagi berkata seperti itu, aku tak suka." Tegasnya. Kemudian menghapus air matanya. Yesung melepas dekapannya dan memutar kursi yang di duduki Luna agar menghadapnya, dan ia bersimpuh di depannya.

"Oppa, bisa berjanji satu hal padaku?" Luna menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yesung, menatap pria di hadapannya itu dengan kedua matanya yang memerah.

"Apa?"

"Terus bersamaku oppa," ujarnya, dan Yesung belum berniat membuka mulut untuk menanggapi ucapan Luna tadi. "Mungkin aku egois, tapi aku tak mau oppa bersama dengan orang lain." Jelasnya.

"Aku sampai sekarang masih bersamamu."

"Tapi kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, kan?" Yesung bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Luna semakin mengerat. Seolah yeoja itu takut kehilangannya, takut jika sedikit saja ia melonggarkan genggamannya, seseorang akan dengan mudah merebut Yesung darinya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Yesung, mengadah dan membalas tatapan Luna yang menatapnya.

"Aku… a-aku takut… aku takut oppa meninggalkanku… dan kembali pada Ryeowook oppa." Jelasnya dengan terbata. Dari tatapannya, Yesung dapat menebak bahwa Luna ingin menangis lagi. "Berjanjilah oppa untuk tidak melakukannya." pinta Luna.

Yesung hanya diam, dan semakin membuat Luna merasa resah. "Oppa… berjanjilah." pintanya lagi, atau mungkin kali ini lebih digolongkan dengan kata memohon. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, Yesung tetap diam.

"Ini sudah malam, ayo tidur. Wajahmu sudah terlalu pucat."

Dan akhirnya itulah yang terdengar oleh Luna. Yesung tidak menjawab, justru berkata lain dan seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yesung justru meninggalkannya, memilih membaringkan diri di ranjang dengan sebelumnya mengecup pipi Luna dan mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Oppa!"

Yesung yang awalnya sudah memeluk guling dan memunggunginya pun membalik. "Apa lagi?" tanyanya, menatap Luna yang kini menggigit bibirnya, tangannya terkepal dengan erat. "Ayo tidur, bukankah kau selalu bilang bahwa aku tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut karena besok harus bekerja. Aku lelah, Luna." Jelasnya, dan kembali berbalik memunggungi Luna.

"K-kau… hiks… kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku! Apa kau tidak bisa berjanji padaku?" Luna berbicara dengan nada yang meninggi, dan ia tahu bahwa Yesung mendengarkannya dengan baik. Ia tahu pria itu hanya pura-pura tidur dan lari dari pertanyaannya tadi. Dan ia merasa sesak karenanya.

"Ya, aku memang tidak bisa berjanji."

Luna tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Benar dugaannya. Yesung tak pernah serius padanya. Ternyata dua tahun mendampinginya memang tak memiliki arti sedikit pun untuk pria itu. Ia semakin meyakinkan diri, bahwa Yesung menikahinya hanya karena rasa kasihan, bukan karena mencoba untuk belajar mencintainya. Yang sampai kapanpun hati pria itu tak akan pernah terbuka untuknya, ia tahu itu.

Tapi selama ini Luna pun selalu membohongi diri, ia selalu membohongi keyakinannya dengan berkata bahwa Yesung mencintainya, sangat mencintainya, dan akan selalu bersamanya. Menjadi miliknya dan akan tetap seperti itu. Tak akan berubah.

"Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, sama seperti yang kau ucapkan."

Alasan, Luna tahu bahwa Yesung hanya beralasan saja. Harusnya selama ini pria itu bisa berterus terang, harusnya pria itu langsung saja bahwa tak mencintainya, hanya kasihan padanya, dan yang terpenting… ia mencintai orang lain, dan itu adalah Kim Ryeowook. Walau dengan Yesung berkata seperti itu hanya akan membuatnya sakit.

Dan sekali lagi Luna tahu, bahwa Yesung memang mencintai Ryeowook walau bagaimana pun kerasnya pria itu mencoba menyangkalnya.

Perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi, bukan?

**.**

**.**

"Gila! Benar-benar tidak tahu malu!"

Ryeowook mengernyit, sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menutup rapat telinganya. Pria di sampingnya ini benar-benar berisik. "Hyung!" serunya, dan pria di sampingnya itu hanya terkekeh menyadari kekesalan sahabat lamanya itu.

"Oke, oke, aku minta maaf. Aku kesal, sih!" katanya. Kemudian meminum jus yang disiapkan Ryeowook untuknya di atas meja.

Pagi ini Ryeowook sengaja mengundang sahabatnya itu untuk datang ke rumahnya. Awalnya Ryeowook ingin mengajaknya bertemu di salah satu café, tapi sahabatnya itu menolak dengan alasan malas. Ia lebih suka bertemu di rumah saja. Karena Ryeowook yang juga sama malasnya jika harus datang ke rumah sahabatnya itu dengan alasan jauh, jadilah sahabatnya itu yang datang mengunjunginya.

Cho Sungmin, sahabatnya itu lebih suka diam di tempat yang nyaman, contohnya saja rumah. Bersantai-santai di sofa dengan ditemani jus dan camilan. Tipikal orang yang tidak suka dengan keramaian, mengingatkan Ryeowook pada seseorang.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" tanyanya lagi. Sebelah tangan namja berparas manis itu kini mulai disibukan dengan setoples keripik kentang di tangannya. Dalam kamusnya, mendengarkan curahan hati seseorang tak akan terasa lengkap tanpa camilan ditangannya. Begitulah. Sedangkan kedua mata bulatnya sesekali memperhatikan putranya yang berumur 2 tahun, Cho Kyungsan yang kini asyik bermain robot mainan bersama Jongie di samping sofa.

"Aku tak menjawab apapun." Jawab Ryeowook, memangku dagunya di bantal sofa yang ia peluk. Menghela nafas tanda ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kau jawab saja, aku tak akan memberikan Jongie, seenaknya saja kau! Begitu!" Sungmin berbicara dengan nada tinggi, padahal keripik kentang masih penuh di dalam mulutnya. Makan sambil berbicara, hebat juga dia.

"Tapi hyung… hahh aku susah menjelaskannya!" Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya, kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia terlihat kacau sekali di depan Sungmin.

"Katakan Ryeowook," untuk kali ini Sungmin merelakan toples keripik itu menjauh darinya, disimpannya di atas meja agar bisa lebih serius menanggapi cerita Ryeowook. Lagipula masalah pria kecil ini bukanlah masalah yang enteng.

"D-dia bilang… ini untuk masa depan Jongie…" Ryeowook menunduk, menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang mulai memerah. "Jika sudah besar nanti, Jongie pasti akan tahu bagaimana status asli kedua orang tuanya. Dia bilang, keluarga yang sempurna tak hanya terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan anak. Tapi keluarga yang sempurna adalah keluarga yang memiliki sebuah ikatan yang utuh, dan Jongie berhak mendapatkannya." Jelasnya, mengingat semua ucapan Yesung yang diucapkannya kemarin malam.

Sungmin ikut prihatin, ditambah saat Ryeowook mendongkak ia dapat melihat air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia mengusap pundak kecil sahabatnya itu. Memberinya semangat tanpa harus dalam bentuk ucapan.

"Aku tahu, dengan sangat jelas aku tahu apa maksud perkataan si bodoh itu." Sungmin tersenyum kecil, dan ia berharap Ryeowook untuk saat ini dapat tersenyum sepertinya. Walaupun jika ia berada di posisi Ryeowook, belum tentu ia akan sekuat Ryeowook seperti saat ini.

"Kalaupun kau merelakannya, aku tak yakin Jongie akan hidup bahagia. Walau ia berada dalam keluarga yang sempurna, seperti yang si bodoh sebutkan itu." Sungmin mengangkat bahunya, ia sendiri tidak yakin jika Jongie akan bahagia ketika hidup bersama Yesung dan istrinya itu.

"Coba kau lihat putramu itu…"

Sungmin memutar tubuh Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook dapat melihat jelas Jongie yang kini sedang bermain bersama Kyungsan. Celotehannya, segala ekspressi lucunya, dan suara nyaringnya… hahh, betapa polosnya putranya itu.

"Kau ingat kembali, bagaimana perjuanganmu mempertahankan Jongie."

Tatapan Ryeowook meredup, seolah ia menuruti semua ucapan Sungmin. Mengingatnya kembali, semua memori usang yang bahkan awalnya jika berbentuk benda ingin sekali ia bakar hingga hangus.

Bagaimana untuk pertama kalinya ia dikejutkan dengan hasil pemeriksaan dokter yang menyatakan ia hamil. Saat ia mendapat kenyataan keras bahwa Yesung menolak kehadiran Jongie di perutnya. Ketika ia harus berjuang sendiri melalui masa-masa kehamilan yang begitu melelahkan. Dan bagaimana kerasnya cacian beberapa orang yang tahu bahwa ia hamil tanpa seorang ayah. Hingga perjuangan terakhir saat ia bertaruh nyawa melahirkan Jongie hingga akhirnya Jongie dapat hidup hingga sekarang.

Yesung baginya hanya angin lalu, suami yang hanya dalam status pernikahan. Tidak bersikap seperti suami pada umumnya. Ryeowook sering menangis saat malam hari, tidak bisa tidur karena rasa tidak nyaman yang dirasakannya di perut besarnya. Atau ia juga akan menangis saat keinginan aneh yang sering dialami ibu hamil pada umumnya tidak terpenuhi. Dan ia benci jika harus mengingatnya kembali.

"Semua itu tidak mudah, butuh perjuangan, dan kau melawannya dengan kesendirian. Kau sudah berkorban terlalu banyak, apa kau rela melepaskan Jongie begitu saja?" Sungmin kembali bertanya. Ia sama sekali bukan bermaksud memojokan Ryeowook, ia hanya ingin membuat sahabatnya itu sadar. Dan sekarang ia bisa melihat pundak Ryeowook yang bergetar, Ryeowook menangis.

Ryeowook kembali berbalik menghadap Sungmin, ia hanya tak mau Jongie tahu bahwa sekarang ia menangis. "Kau benar, hyung… kau benar."

Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian menarik Ryeowook dan memeluknya. "Ayo menangis sepuasmu di pundakku, kalau itu bisa sedikit meringankan bebanmu." Sungmin mengusap punggung Ryeowook, dan perlahan ia bisa merasakan bahwa Ryeowook mulai berhenti menangis.

"Maaf aku terlihat cengeng," Sungmin terkekeh. Saat seperti ini, masih saja Ryeowook dapat memperlihatkan wajah imutnya. Lihat, wajahnya yang memerah dan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pipi yang menggembung. Kedua tangannya sibuk menghapus air yang membasahi pipinya.

"Huh, make up ku luntur, kan!" kesal Ryeowook.

Sungmin tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Ia tahu bahwa pria kecil ini tak sekuat yang dikatakannya, ia terlalu lemah hingga selalu menggunakan tameng sifat bawelnya agar tak terlihat orang. Seperti saat ini, Ryeowook masih saja bersikap 'sok biasa saja' padahal namja itu baru saja menangis. Bahkan sampai membuat pundak Sungmin basah.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik, hm?" tanya Sungmin, mengusap rambut Ryeowook saat melihat pria kecil itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Umm, terima kasih, hyung." jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

"Ya, satu pesanku, Ryeowook ah," Sungmin kembali mengusap pundak Ryeowook, "Jangan pernah memberikan Jongie padanya, walau si bodoh itu terus berbicara meminta Jongie hingga mulutnya berbusa sekalipun. Jangan pernah, Jongie milikmu."

"Ya! Jongie milikku, hyung!"

"Bagus, milikmu, hanya milikmu!"

Ryewook terkekeh mendengarnya. Memang ia tak pernah salah memilih Sungmin untuk menjadi teman curhatnya. Sahabat lamanya, seorang sahabat yang ditemuinya saat ia masih bersekolah. Mereka satu sekolah, dan menjadi teman sekelas hanya dalam dua tahun. Karena setelahnya, Ryeowook tak mungkin melanjutkan sekolah dalam keadaan perut yang membesar, kan?

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Sungmin merasa ponsel yang berada di saku celana jeansnya bergetar, "Halo?" ucap Sungmin saat mengangkat panggilannya. Dan setelahnya Sungmin sibuk berbicara dan Ryeowook tidak terlalu menyimaknya karena kini ia menonton acara masak di televisi yang baru saja dinyalakannya.

"Hm, mister Cho?" tebak Ryeowook setelah melihat Sungmin mematikan sambungannya.

Sungmin mengangaggukan kepalanya, "Ya, begitulah." kemudian memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. "Dia itu berlebihan sekali, ini masih pagi tapi dia sudah menyuruhku untuk tidak pulang terlalu siang. Lagipula dia kan sibuk, urusi saja pekerjaan kantornya itu. Hah, apa suami-suami di dunia ini memiliki sifat overprotective seperti itu?" keluh Sungmin.

"Ya, kau menyindirku? Jangan bertanya hal seperti itu padaku, aku mana tahu!" Ryeowook menekuk wajahnya sebal, membuat Sungmin tertawa saat itu juga. Ryeowook mana tahu, mempunyai suami 'yang benar-benar seorang suami' pun belum pernah. Ada-ada saja.

"Hahaha, maka dari itu, carilah suami yang bisa menjadi ayah baru untuk Jongie!" Sungmin mengerling jahil, kemudian menyenggol pinggang Ryeowook hingga membuat pria kecil itu sedikit mengaduh.

Seorang suami? Ayah baru untuk Jongie? Benar juga, selama ini ia tak pernah sedikit pun memikirkan hal itu. Selama ini pikirannya hanya berpusat pada Jongie, untuk memikirkan masalah cinta pun ia tak sempat. Ia masih berumur 21 tahun, sepertinya masih pantas saja untuk mencari pendamping hidup. Ah, Ryeowook jadi geli sendiri dengan pemikirannya ini.

"Kau ini manis, pengusaha sukses yang memiliki cafe dengan banyak cabang, aku yakin banyak pria di luar sana yang akan tertarik padamu." Sungmin semakin gencar menggodanya, ia senang saat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang memerah.

"Aishh, itu terlalu rumit untuk kupikirkan, hyung," Ryeowook merasa risih juga dengan bahan pembicaraan mereka sekarang. Malu lebih tepatnya.

"Ah, atau sebenarnya kau ingin kembali pada si bodoh itu, hm?" dan kali ini Sungmin kembali tertawa lepas, disampingnya Ryeowook hanya diam dan seakan membeku dengan wajah yang memerah padam. "Benar, kan! Hahahaha." Sambungnya, membuat Ryeowook menggeleng keras.

"T-tidak! Mana mungkin aku menginginkan itu!" sangkal Ryeowook, dan kini Sungmin justru menatapnya dengan mata yang memicing, seolah sedang mengintrogasinya dan membuatnya merasa terpojok.

"Benarkah?"

"Hyung!" Ryeowook memekik, lalu menghadiahi Sungmin dengan lemparan bantal yang sebelumnya dipeluknya itu. Sungmin justru kembali tertawa. "lagipula aku sedang memfokuskan diri pada Jongie. Tahun ini memasuki ajaran baru dan penerimaan siswa, Jongie akan masuk sekolah." Jelasnya.

"Ah, jinjja!" seru Sungmin spontan, dan sedikit membuat Ryeowook bernafas lega karena Sungmin melupakan bahan pembicaraan mereka yang tadi dan berhenti menggodanya. "Aku sampai lupa, Jongie sekarang sudah berumur 4 tahun, kan?"

"Hahh… ne, hyung." sesaat Ryeowook menghela nafas, "Pasti akan sangat melelahkan untukku. Minggu depan ia akan kudaftarkan di taman kanak-kanak yang berada di dekat salah satu cabang cafeku."

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa mendadak sekali, sih?" keluh Yesung. Saat ini Ryeowook datang ke kantornya, meminta waktunya untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Tentang Jongie.

"Aku 'kan bilang pendaftarannya minggu depan, apanya yang mendadak?" kata Ryeowook tak habis pikir. Masih ada waktu beberapa hari, apa pekerjaan Yesung benar-benar membuat sibuk sampai meluangkan waktu untuk anaknya bahkan hanya untuk sehari pun tak bisa?

Yesung sedikit melonggarkan dasinya, kemudian mendiamkan Ryeowook karena kini ia menghubungi seseorang dari telepon yang berada di mejanya. Yang Ryeowook tahu sekarang Yesung sedang berbicara dengan sekertarisnya. Yesung sedang mengecek jadwalnya, apakah minggu depan ia akan sibuk seperti biasa atau tidak.

"Tidak bisa, minggu depan aku kedatangan seorang client penting. Sudah lama aku menginginkan untuk bekerja sama dengannya." Kata Yesung, kemudian menaruh kembali gagang telepon di tempatnya.

Ryeowook berdecih, "Sepenting itukah? Bahkan kau tak bisa meluangkan waktumu sedikit saja untuk anakmu? Bahkan dihari terpenting dalam hidupnya?" Ryeowook menatap tajam pria yang kini justru seolah membuang muka.

"Aku bekerja pun untuk kepentingan Jongie, kan? Untuk biaya hidup Jongie, kan? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti?"

"Kau yang tidak bisa mengerti! Urusi saja pekerjaanmu, dan untuk biaya hidup jangan pikir aku tak mampu! Aku bisa membiayai Jongie tanpa bantuanmu, aku pergi!" Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian meninggalkan Yesung yang kini hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Ya! Terserah apa katamu saja!"

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jongie sekolah, dan duplikat Yesung itu ternyata cepat sekali akrab dengan orang-orang asing yang baru saja ditemuinya. Mudah bergaul, satu tipe dengan Ryeowook, dan jelas jauh berbeda dengan Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum jika mengingat kembali bagaimana hari pertama Jongie masuk sekolah. Bocah laki-laki itu bilang bahwa ia merasa gugup, dan Ryeowook tak habis pikir anak sekecil Jongie dapat merasakan hal seperti itu.

Ryeowook juga sempat memekik kecil di malam hari, saat mereka 'bahu membahu' menyiapkan apa saja yang akan Jongie pakai ke sekolah. Jongie, dengan polosnya memasukkan beberapa mainan ke dalam tas sekolah bergambar monster miliknya. Mulai dari mobil-mobilan, robot tentara, hingga PSP pun ikut dimasukkannya. Tentu saja membuat Ryeowook pusing sendiri, kenapa putranya ini berpikir sekolah sama dengan bertamasya?

Dan Ryeowook sempat dibuat gelagapan saat Jongie berkata- "Umma, appa dimana? Sunkyu pergi bersama appa dan ummanya, kenapa aku tidak?"tanyanya, saat Jongie melihat tetangga sebelahnya, yang juga berumur sama dengannya dan akan mendaftar di sekolah yang sama keluar rumah. Menyapanya dengan kedua tangan yang menggandeng erat masing-masing tangan orang tuanya.

Dan jika Ryeowook ingin tahu, Jongie cemburu berat saat melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Ia juga ingin merasakan hal yang sama. Dan Ryeowook lagi-lagi hanya bisa beralasan bahwa Yesung sibuk, sebuah alasan pamungkas yang sering Jongie dengar hingga ia merasa bosan sendiri. Dan berakhirlah bibir Jongie yang mengerucut di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah, ia marah.

Tapi Ryeowook akhirnya dapat bernafas lega, karena saat pertama kali ia membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh Jongie keluar, putra kecilnya itu seolah lupa bahwa ia sedang kesal. Karena setelahnya, kedua mata sipitnya langsung berbinar saat melihat sebuah bangunan yang tak terlalu besar dengan dekorasi tembok berwarna-warni dan tempelan bunga dimana-mana menyambutnya. Ditambah sebuah taman bermain kecil-kecilan juga ada disana. Jongie senang.

"Belajar dulu, baru boleh bermain." Nasihat Ryeowook saat putranya itu menarik paksa tangannya dan membawanya menuju salah satu arena permainan disana. Dan Jongie hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan menuruti perkataan ibunya. Karena seorang jagoan tak akan pernah berani membantah apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tuanya, begitulah yang Jongie ingat dari kata-kata yang pernah Yesung ucapkan saat anak kecil itu merengek meminta dibelikan gulali namun Ryeowook tidak memberikannya karena saat itu ia sedang terkena radang ternggorokan.

Jongie yang memang memiliki sifat cerewet, dengan mudah dapat menarik perhatian beberapa teman barunya karena suara nyaringnya yang terdengar jelas saat bocah itu memperkenalkan diri dengan penuh percaya diri. Tidak gugup seperti apa yang ia katakan pada Ryeowook sebelumnya. Bahkan, setelah Jongie selesai memperkenalkan diri, beberapa orang tua yang melihat Jongie pun sampai mencubiti pipi bulatnya saking gemas melihat tingkahnya.

Dan yang paling Ryeowook ingat, beberapa gadis-gadis cilik terlihat merona saat melihat Jongie memperkenalkan diri. Membuat Ryeowook tersenyum geli menyadari 'kembaran Yesung' ini mudah sekali mencuri hati teman-teman perempuannya.

Jongie melambaikan tangannya riang, dan Ryeowook yang melihatnya dari arah kaca jendela kelasnya pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Semangat!" seru Ryeowook, mengepalkan tangan dan menunjukan pada putra kecilnya yang kini sibuk berkutat dengan buku gambar dan crayon di tangannya.

Di hari pertama masuk sekolah, guru memberi tugas pada murid taman kanak-kanak itu untuk menggambar bebas. Sebagai tahap awal dan pemanasan sebelum mereka mulai belajar serius besok. Semua menurut dan mulai mengeluarkan peralatan 'tempurnya', tak terkecuali Jongie.

Jongie kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan terlalu sibuk hingga membuat seorang bocah lelaki disampingnya, yang ia bilang seperti nanas karena warna rambutnya berwarna kuning, penasaran dan kini memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Yey, selesai!" seru Jongie, kemudian menaruh asal crayonnya. Dan melirik Ryeowook yang kini sedang mengobrol dengan orang tua murid lainnya, sebelum ia mengelap tangannya yang penuh dengan coretan crayon ke seragamnya. Harus diam-diam jika tak ingin kena marah karena ketahuan ibunya. Jagoan yang bertranformasi menjadi anak nakal untuk saat ini.

"Kau menggambar apa, Jongie?" tanya Key, temannya tadi sambil melirik Jongie yang kini memperhatikan hasil karyanya dengan serius.

"Keluargaku. Bagus, kan?" pamernya, bangga dengan hasil coretan tangannya. Sedangkan Key justru terlihat bingung saat melihatnya. Di kertas berukuran persegi panjang itu terlihat tiga gambar lingkaran, dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda. Dan masing-masing lingkaran itu memiliki garis panjang yang Jongie anggap lurus, dan ia tak menerima protes jika Key menilai itu lebih terlihat seperti mie. Dan lagi, masing-masing garis (yang Jongie tetap anggap lurus) itu memiliki cabang, yang Key pikir awalnya adalah akar pohon, sebelum Jongie menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah tangan dan kakinya.

Tapi jika dilihat dari jauh dan jarak minimal tiga meter, terlihat seperti gambar tiga orang, sih. Hanya saja tak memakai baju dan berbadan lurus.

"Ini appaku, ini ummaku," tunjuk Jongie dengan ujung telunjuknya yang bahkan dua kali lipat lebih kecil dari ukuran crayon yang baru saja dipakainya. Coba saja jari itu tidak menurun dari Yesung, mungkin tak akan sekecil itu ukurannya. "Dan yang ditengah ini adalah aku." Ucapnya, kemudian tersenyum lebar setelah selesai menjelaskan.

"Kenapa tidak mirip?" bingung Key, yang kini membandingkan gambar yang menurut Jongie adalah dirinya, dengan wajah si pembuat. "Kenapa matanya bulat besar, matamu kan sipit?" cetus Key, seketika membuat Jongie meraba bagian matanya. Dan mendesis saat menyadari perkataan Key itu memang benar.

"Lihat itu, kenapa kepala appamu besar sekali?" Key kembali mengoreksi, sampai bibirnya maju beberapa centi saking seriusnya mengomentari. Menurut Key, dibanding kepala, lingkaran yang Jongie sebut adalah kepala ayahnya itu lebih terlihat seperti balon.

"Ish, kepala appaku memang besar, tahu!" pekik Jongie tak mau kalah karena karyanya yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah dikomentari oleh Key begitu saja.

"Ini, rambut ummamu lebih mirip dengan rambut ummaku! Ah, kau meniru, ya?" tuduh Key dengan mata yang kini memicing, dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jongie seenaknya.

"Tidak! Ini gambar ummaku! Bukan ummamu!" Jongie sedikit menggeser buku gambarnya, tidak terima saat ibunya disebut meniru ibunya Key. Padahal rambut yang Jongie gambar hanyalah terbuat dari garis-garis asal yang Jongie gambar dan terlihat begitu menakjubkan menurut si pembuat, tapi kenapa sampai dipermasalahkan seperti ini? Hah, anak kecil.

"Lihat! Itu ummaku, rambutnya miripkan dengan gambarmu itu?" Key menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas, seorang namja berwajah manis yang kini sedang mengobrol bersama namja lainnya yang ternyata suaminya, ayah Key. "Itu rambut ummaku, tahu!" kekeuhnya, dan Jongie yang memperhatikan itu mau tak mau memperhatikan namja yang Key sebut dengan sebutan umma.

Sedikit mirip sih, hanya saja pria itu tidak berponi, berbeda dengan Ryeowook. "Tapi ummaku juga sama memiliki rambut seperti ini!" kali ini Jongie yang memperlihatkan Key pada ibunya. "Mirip, kan?"

"Ah, ini juga seperti sepatu ayahku! Kau menirunya, ya?" tuduh Key, lagi. Mengalihkan pembicaraan dibanding ia harus mengiyakan ucapan Jongie. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi ia tetap yakin gambar berbentuk lonjong tidak sempurna yang Jongie buat dan diwarnai dengan warna hitam yang terlihat berantakan itu adalah sepatu ayahnya.

"T-tidak!"

"Mengaku! Lihat sepatu yang dipakai appaku itu. Aku benar, kan?" katanya, kembali menunjuk ayahnya dan membuat Jongie melihatnya.

"Tapi ini sepatu appaku!"

"Mana appamu? Aku ingin lihat." Kali ini Key menantang. Bagi orang dewasa, melihat dua anak kecil ini berdebat adalah sebuat tontonan lucu yang menggemaskan, ditambah ekspressi mereka yang benar-benar membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin sekali mencubitnya. Tapi bagi Jongie dan Key, ini adalah hal yang sangat-amat-serius untuk diperdebatkan. Jangan sampai kalah!

Dan saat Key berkata seperti itu, seketika ekspressi Jongie berubah. Jangankan untuk melihat sepatunya, melihat orangnya pun ia tak bisa. Membuatnya kembali teringat pada gadis cilik yang menjadi tetangga sebelahnya itu, saat ia cemburu melihat Sunkyu bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama kedua orang tuanya, sama seperti Key.

"Appaku tidak ada." Lirihnya, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Key.

"Kok tidak ada, sih? Jongie tidak punya appa?" tanya Key dengan polosnya, ia mana tahu tentang persoalan pelik orang dewasa. Ia hanya berbicara apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Appaku ada, kok!" jawab Jongie cepat. "Appa sering hilang, tapi jika aku meneleponnya pasti tiba-tiba sudah ada di rumah." Jelas Jongie tak kalah polos.

"Tapi kenapa appaku tidak pernah hilang? Dia selalu ada di rumah tanpa harus aku meneleponnya, Jongie." Kata Key lagi, dan sejak itu Jongie hanya bisa menutup mulut.

Benar juga. Kenapa ia tidak seperti Key? Kenapa appanya selalu menghilang dan muncul secara tiba-tiba? Apa ia anak yang nakal sampai membuat appanya itu tidak betah di rumah? Tapi appanya itu sering berkata bahwa ia adalah seorang jagoan, jadi ia bukan anak nakal. Tapi- hah, Jongie jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kau marah ya, Jongie? Kenapa cemberut?" tanya Key, kemudian menggeser duduknya agar dapat lebih berdekatan dengan Jongie, ia takut jika teman barunya itu marah. Beruntungnya ia sudah menyelesaikan tugas gambarnya lebih cepat dari Jongie. Menggambar dua buah gunung, gampang saja.

"Tidak, kok." Jongie menggelengkan pelan kepalanya, walau raut sedih masih terlihat di wajahnya. "Umm… Key, kau mau tahu kenapa appaku sering menghilang?" tanya Jongie, dan disambut anggukan antusias dari Key.

"Karena appaku adalah seorang superman! Dia sering menghilang tiba-tiba untuk menolong orang-orang yang kesusahan, dia seorang pahlawan!" jelasnya dengan wajah yang terlihat yakin. Dan siapa sangka, penjelasan Jongie tadi membuat Key menatap kagum padanya. Dengan mulut yang membulat dan mata yang terlihat berbinar.

"Waaaah! Kau beruntung sekali, Jongie!"

Dan lagi, Jongie tersenyum dengan bangganya, bahkan kali ini menepuk-nepuk dadanya seperti gaya para pahlawan pembela kejahatan yang sering dilihatnya di televisi.

"Tentu, aku memiliki appa dan umma yang hebat!"

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Publishhhhhhh. Dan disini saya benar-benar berharap kalian mereview, mengomentari, meninggalkan jejak, atau apapun itu sebutan lainnya. Akhir-akhir ini jam publish saya semakin ngaret. Saya lesu sih. Silent readers bertebaran, padahal saya buat cerita ini kan untuk kalian juga. Ayolah, sedikit menghargai karya saya;) Saya pun menghargai segala bentuk komentar, tapi tidak untuk bash chara.

Saya mau menjelaskan soal Yesung dan Luna, berhubung **Ryeo ryeo ryeong** memang menanyakan hal itu. Jadi YeLun (saya sedikit males sebenernya nyatuin nama mereka) ini udah mulai berhubungan waktu Yesung masih terikat pernikahan sama Ryeowook. Tapi maksud Yesung disini tuh simpati aja sama Luna yang sakit, tapi Luna malah salah mengartikan dan malah lovey dovey gitu kkk. Dan Luna tahu kalo Yesung udah punya Ryeowook, tapi ia tetep mengedepankan egoisnya buat dapetin Yesung, berhubung dia juga tau Yesung nikahin Wookie terpaksa aja. Dan akhirnya setelah selang setaun cerai bareng Wookie, Yesung pun nikahin Luna hehehe. Ngerti kan?

Ah, ya, saya dapet pertanyaan lagi. Soal pemakaian kancing, terimakasih ya **Mutsuchi** udah ngoreksi sampai sedetail itu xD saya sampai mraktekin di rumah ._. sebnernya saya sendiri kalo ngancingin baju dari atas atau bawah hahahaha xD

BIG THANKS to: yws | yunip | **Light Antares** | whisperer | LiyahELF | kim jongkie | **Love Clouds** | **ichigo song** | melochoco| **AmuHinaChan** | **Yewook Turtle** | **Kim Sooyeon** | **bang3424** | **choi Ryeosomnia** | Guest | R'Rin4869 | ririn chubby | giietha1212| **RianaClouds** | raerimchoi | **Phylindan**| **eunsoopark58** | **Han Rae Soo **| Guest2 | **fieeloving13** | sycarp | **10rh**| **YuliaYWS** | Evil Roommate | etrenalclouds2421| **nanissaa** | **YumeeWook** |Guest | kim eun woon | | melochoco | **Mutsuchi **| Guest3 | **ryeo ryeo ryeong** | **TabiWook**

Oke segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Mohon maaf atas penulisan kata karena saya ngetik kilat berhubung udah jam 1 pagi. Sayonara dan samapi berjumpa lagi!

"_**Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting~!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Family **© Choi RinRi

Main Cast : [Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook]

YeWook couple, always.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance, Family, & Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, OC, M-Preg.

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 4]**

**.**

**.**

Setelah memastikan bahwa Jongie tidak berulah di dalam kelas, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku panjang yang terdapat di depan kelas. Ternyata Jongie memiliki banyak teman, padahal ini baru hari pertama ia masuk sekolah. Mengetahui itu membuat Ryeowook bernafas lega dan tersenyum.

Sepertinya Ryeowook tidak salah memasukan Jongie ke taman kanak-kanak ini. Metode belajarnya sangat menarik dan mudah untuk diterima anak-anak yang sedang mencoba untuk belajar, mencari wawasan baru dengan bersosialisasi dengan anak seusia mereka. Dan dari sini juga Ryeowook dapat mengenal orang lebih banyak, mereka semua sangat ramah.

"Hari pertama sekolah," seseorang berbicara, Ryeowook menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang namja kini duduk di sampingnya. "rasanya baru kemarin aku melihat anakku lahir dan menangis keras. Waktu memang tidak terasa." Lanjutnya. Pandangannya mengadah menatap, rindangnya daun pohon yang terdapat di depan kelas.

"Donghae, namaku Lee Donghae," namja itu kini menoleh pada Ryeowook, tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan. Sebenarnya Ryeowook masih bingung, tiba-tiba ada seseorang disampingnya, mengajaknya berbicara, dan kini memperkenalkan diri padanya.

"Kim Ryeowook," Tapi akhirnya Ryeowook membalas uluran tangan namja asing itu. Tersenyum dan ikut menyebutkan namanya. "hm, hanya sendiri?" tanya Ryeowook, ia tak mendapati orang lain yang bersama namja ini, yang ia pikir mungkin saja ia datang bersama istrinya. Seperti kebanyakan orang tua murid lainnya, tapi tidak seperti dirinya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Namja itu kembali memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya, dan dari situ Ryeowook dapat menilai sepertinya namja ini adalah orang yang ramah.

"Istri anda.. ah, maksudku Donghae ssi-"

"Sudah meninggal, 4 tahun yang lalu," Ujarnya. Ia menjelaskan dengan raut wajah yang terlihat tenang. "tepat saat ia melahirkan anak kami."

Ryeowook tersenyum kaku mendengarkannya. Maksudnya baik, ia hanya ingin berkenalan juga dengan istri namja ini. Tapi kalau sudah seperti ini, ia jadi tak enak hati. "Ah, begitu.. maaf ya, aku jadi tidak enak." Cicitnya, kemudian menunduk dan memilih memandangi ujung sepatunya.

Tapi namja bernama Donghae itu justru hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapinya. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan anak muda lagi yang gemar berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan." Donghae menepuk-nepuk pundak kecil Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook hanya tertegun menerima perlakuan seperti itu.

Walaupun menurutnya Donghae terlihat sok akrab, tapi sepertinya Donghae adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Wajahnya yang ceria dan bahkan masih terkesan muda, sebelum akhirnya Ryeowook tahu bahwa Donghae 1 tahun lebih tua darinya dan menyuruh untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung' saja. Dan Ryeowook baru tahu ternyata masih ada orang lain yang menikah di usia muda sepertinya. Hanya saja orang disampingnya ini menikah berlandaskan cinta, bukan keterpaksaan seperti dirinya.

"Anakmu sepertinya sangat cepat akrab, ya?" tanya Donghae, kemudian memperhatikan Jongie dari balik kaca yang tinggi pembatasnya hanya setinggi pundaknya. "Tidak seperti Hyukjae, dia memang sedikit pemalu." Katanya, dan tertawa pelan saat melihat putranya yang terlihat serius memperhatikan penjelasan guru.

"Eh? Hyung tahu dari mana itu putraku?" bingung Ryeowook. Kemudian ikut memperhatikan Jongie yang saat ini memperhatikan penjelasan guru, namun sedetik kemudian anak itu akan terkikik geli bersama teman disampingnya- entah menertawakan apa, dan selanjutnya ia akan kembali memperhatikan penjelasan guru. Terus seperti itu.

"Sedari tadi kau hanya memperhatikannya, Ryeowook." Jelasnya, membuat Ryeowook tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Memang benar, sejak awal datang ke kelas Ryeowook tak pernah lepas pengawasan. Walau sesekali ia mengobrol dengan beberapa orang tua murid, tapi ia akan terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik putra semata wayangnya itu. Darah AB yang mengalir di darah putranya itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir jika sifat aneh Yesung bisa menurun, siapa yang tahu jika Jongie tiba-tiba bertingkah di luar dugaan.

Setelahnya keduanya pun mulai larut dalam obrolan yang ringan. Tidak jauh saling bertukar cerita tentang putra mereka masing-masing. Atau terkadang menyinggung pembicaraan pribadi walau tak jauh lebih dalam.

"Oh, ya, kau juga hanya datang sendiri? Tidak besama suamimu?" tanya Donghae disela pembicaraan mereka. Saat itu Ryeowook sedang tertawa mendengar cerita Donghae tentang tingkah lucu Hyukjae. Tapi saat mendengar Donghae menyebut kata suami, raut wajahnya perlahan berubah dan detik itu juga ia berhenti tertawa.

"Suami? Aku sudah bercerai, hyung." jelasnya, dan saat ini Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum. Kali ini Donghae yang merasa tak enak hati. ia jadi mengerti kenapa Ryeowook merasa tak enak hati setelah menanyakan dimana istrinya, ternyata memang tidak menyenangkan karena ia sendiri merasakannya.

"Ah," Donghae hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya dan menatap ragu pada Ryeowook.

"Santai saja, hyung!" Ryeowook tersenyum jahil, kemudian menyenggol lengan namja Donghae. Dan keduanya kembali tertawa.

"Ternyata nasib kita tidak jauh berbeda." Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Ryeowook tertawa mendengarnya. Untuk hari ini, Ryeowook bisa tertawa lepas, tanpa beban, seperti seorang anak kecil. Setelah sekian lamanya, Ryeowook baru tahu bahwa tertawa itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Sudah lama ia tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini, dan ia kembali merasakannya hanya karena namja yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tal lama bel berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, murid-murid taman kanak-kanak pun mulai berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Ummaaaa!" Jongie berlari dengan riang menghampirinya, begitu pula anak-anak lainnya yang menghampiri orang tua mereka masing-masing dengan tak kalah riang.

Ryeowook membungkukan tubuhnya dan memeluk Jongie. Donghae yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan mencari Hyukjae. Tak lama, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat putranya berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Appa!" serunya, dan Hyukjae terlihat tertawa saat melihat ayahnya itu berjongkok di hadapannya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, memintanya untuk datang memeluknya. Tanpa menunggu lama Hyukjae pun menerjang tubuh ayahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Itu putramu, hyung? Manis sekali," puji Ryeowook, kemudian sejenak melupakan Jongie dan berjalan mendekati sepasang ayah dan anak itu. Ia bisa melihat rona merah kini menghiasi kedua pipi Hyukjae.

Donghae terkekeh mendengarkannya, "Ya, perkenalkan dirimu, sayang." Donghae berdiri, membiarkan Hyukjae yang berada di sampingnya maju satu langkah, dan dia membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Annyeonghaseo, ahjumma. Lee Hyukjae imnida." Hyukjae memperkenalkan diri, dan Ryeowook yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Hyukjae! Ummaku ini namja, tahu!" Jongie mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak terima ibunya dipanggil dengan sebutan ahjumma.

Hyukjae yang mendengar itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, ekspressinya terlihat sangat polos dan bingung. Hyukjae menarik-narik celana ayahnya, lalu bergumam sesuatu yang masih dapat didengar oleh Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook tersenyum malu dengan wajah merona saat mendengar Hyukjae bergumam bahwa ia memiliki wajah yang cantik. Jadi awalnya Hyukjae mengira Ryeowook adalah seorang yeoja berpenampilan namja.

"Tapi ibunya Jongie ini seorang namja, sayang." Donghae mengacak rambut blonde milik Hyukjae, gemas dengan kepolosan anaknya ini. Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya dan membulatkan mulutnya mendengar penuturan ayahnya tersebut.

"Hyukjae ah, Kim Ryeowook imnida," kali ini Ryeowook membungkukan tubuhnya, "aku ummanya Jongie, dan aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin memanggilku dengan sebutan ahjumma." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Dan bagi Hyukjae, Ryeowook semakin terlihat cantik saat tersenyum seperti itu.

"Bangapta, ahjumma."

Setelah Ryeowook dan Hyukjae saling berkenalan, Donghae pun melakukan hal sama. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jongie, dan dengan cepat Jongie memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nemo ahjussi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan bocah berusia 4 tahun itu. Tapi kata Jongie, melihat Donghae membuatnya mengingat salah satu tokoh kartun favoritnya itu. Membuat Donghae berpikir apakah wajahnya terlihat seperti ikan atau tidak.

"Ryeowook ah, apa setelah ini kau ada acara?" tanya Donghae sambil menyampirkan tas Hyukjae di pundaknya, mereka pun berjalan beriringan di koridor menuju gerbang sekolah. "Hari ini aku akan pergi makan siang, mungkin di café yang berada di ujung jalan, apa kau berminat untuk ikut pergi bersama kami?" tawa Donghae.

"Ne, ikut bersama kami." Hyukjae ikut mengajaknya. Donghae mengusap lembut surai milik putranya itu. Hyukjae jarang sekali dapat akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya secara cepat, tapi melihat antusiasnya untuk mengajak Ryeowook ikut serta dalam acara makan siang mereka, sepertinya Hyukjaenya yang pemalu untuk saat ini tidak berlaku. Dan Donghae tentu saja senang dengan perubahan anaknya itu.

"Apa disana ada ice cream, hyukjae ah?" tanya Jongie sambil menatap Hyukjae ke bawah, karena saat ini ia tidak berjalan seperti Hyukjae, anak manja sepertinya lebih memilih meminta gendong.

Hyukjae membulatkan kedua matanya lucu dan mengangguk semangat. "Ne! Aku pernah makan ice cream yang supeeeeeeeeer besar!" ucapnya riang, membuat Jongie ikut menatapnya dengan berbinar. Membuatnya membayangkan ice cream dengan porsi jumbo berada di hadapannya.

"Umma! Umma! Ayo kita ikut makan siang bersama Nemo ahjussi!" Jongie mengguncang pundak Ryeowook, kemudian diam saat melihat Ryeowook terlihat berpikir. Dan selang beberapa detik Jongie langsung bersorak riang saat Ryeowook mengiyakan ajakan teman barunya itu. Donghae dan Hyukjae yang mendengarnya jadi ikut senang.

"Tapi aku membawa mobil, hyung." ujar Ryeowook saat mereka kini berada di dekat gerbang sekolah. Ia berpikir mereka akan makan bersama, jadi berangkat pun harus bersama. Tapi jika ia dan Donghae sama-sama membawa kendaraan, bagaimana jadinya? Atau mungkin berangkat secara terpisah?

"Tidak, tidak, kita berjalan kaki juga bisa cepat sampai kok. Cafenya sangat dekat dari sekolah." Donghae memberi isyarat agar Ryeowook mengikutinya, "kalau mobil titipkan saja di sekolah, aku juga membawa mobil, dan kurasa tidak masalah jika kita menitipkannya sebentar disini." Ujar Donghae. Dan menurut Ryeowook itu memang saran yang bagus.

"Nah, itu cafenya." Tunjuk Donghae, "dari sini saja sudah terlihat, hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Jadi tidak masalah jika kita menempuh perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki."

Saat Ryeowook melihat café yang ditunjukan Donghae dan mendengar penjelasannya, Ryeowook tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya. "Itu café milikku, hyung." ujar Ryeowook, tertawa geli saat melihat Donghae yang terkejut.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Donghae bertanya lagi, Ryeowook pun menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Ah, bagus kalau begitu, ini tandanya akan ada makan gratis." Donghae tersenyum jahil.

Ryeowook kembali tertawa karena Donghae yang menggodanya. "Dasar!" Ryeowook meninju pelan lengannya. Kemudian mereka pun kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju café Ryeowook yang berada di ujung jalan dari arah sekolah. Keduanya pun kembali larut dalam perbincangan ringan sampai hal-hal konyol yang membuat mereka tertawa geli. Dan siapa sangka, keduanya dapat terlihat akrab bahkan belum ada satu hari pun mereka saling mengenal.

Dan bagi Ryeowook, ternyata Donghae benar-benar orang yang sangat menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

Yesung baru saja menyelesaikan pertemuan pentingnya bersama client barunya. Semua berjalan dengan lancar walau Yesung akui saat perbincangan pertama ia sedikit gugup. Tapi sikap tenangnya dapat membuatnya terlihat biasa dan membuat client dari luar Korea itu tersenyum puas dan sepakat untuk melakukan kontrak kerja dengannya.

Walaupun hari ini ia mendapat pencapaian yang cukup memuaskan dalam karirnya, tidak juga dapat membuatnya bersenang hati. Masih ada satu hal yang menganggu pikirannya, membuatnya tidak tenang, dan ini tentang Jongie.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama putranya lebih mengenal dunia luar, yaitu sekolah. Tapi sebagai seorang ayah yang baik, ia justru tidak hadir di saat terpenting itu. Jujur saja, ia ingin sekali menemani Jongie hari ini. Tapi jika mengingat bagaimana kesalnya Ryeowook saat datang ke kantornya seminggu yang lalu, egonya kembali muncul dan membuatnya bersikap seolah masa modoh. Gengsinya tinggi, ia tidak pernah mau menunjukan rasa bersalahnya di depan orang, terutama di depan namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu.

Beberapa kali Yesung menghela nafas, menyamankan tubuhnya dengan bersandar di kursi kerjanya. Tapi tetap tidak bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Ya, masuk," Ujar Yesung saat mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk. Pintu pun terbuka dan seorang yeoja masuk keruangannya, sekertarisnya. "ada apa?" tanya Yesung saat sekertarisnya itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kim Sajangnim, paket pesanan anda sudah datang." Ucapnya sambil menaruh benda berbentuk persegi panjang berlapis kertas sampur berwarna coklat di atas meja Yesung. Yesung meraih benda tersebut, tersenyum puas karena ia tak perlu menunggu berhari-hari dan benda pesanannya pun sudah datang. Setelah menerimanya, Yesung mengizinkan sekertarisnya untuk keluar.

Ditatapnya lekat benda berbentuk persegi panjang di tangannya itu. Tadi pagi sebuah iklan menarik perhatiannya. Iklan yang menampilkan tentang mainan anak-anak, robot yang menurutnya cukup keren (satu pendapat dengan Jongie) keluaran terbaru, membuatnya teringat putranya yang hari ini akan sekolah. Dan saat itu juga perasaan bersalah kembali menghampirinya.

Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, ia ingin memberikan robot itu pada Jongie. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Yesung segera menghubungi nomor yang terdapat di iklan tersebut. Ia tak mau repot-repot datang ke toko mainan untuk membelikan Jongie benda kesukaannya itu. Ia ingin semua serba praktis, seperti saat ini. Membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Jongie saat melihat mainan pemberiannya ini saja sudah membuatnya tersenyum tidak jelas.

Yesung segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel. Menunggu beberapa saat agar panggilannya diangkat oleh Ryeowook. Dan saat panggilannya terangkat, Yesung tidak mendengar suara Ryeowook, hanya suara bising yang entah darimana asalnya. Mungkin Ryeowook masih marah, pikirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Jongie." Sahutnya datar, dan tanpa menunggu lama Yesung mendengar suara Jongie. Sepertinya anak itu sedang makan, jika didengar dari cara ia berbicaranya yang sedikit kesusahan.

"Telan dulu makananmu, jagoan," Yesung tersenyum kecil saat Jongie justru tertawa karena ucapannya. Dan setelahnya ia bisa mendengar Jongie bisa berbicara lebih mudah.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu sekolah, hm?" tanya Yesung. Bukannya menjawab, tapi Jongie justru mulai berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar kesal. Ia sedang 'memarahi' Yesung karena tidak ikut menemaninya masuk sekolah.

"Appa kan sudah bilang kalau appa sedang sibuk." jawabnya beralasan, walau memang benar seperti itu. Dan ia menghela nafas saat mendengar Jongie yang semakin kesal, bahkan suaranya terdengar bergetar, sepertinya putranya itu menangis. Semakin membuat rasa bersalahnya bertambah.

"Sekarang Jongie dan umma sedang dimana?" tanya Yesung, "Appa ingin bertemu kalian," jelas Yesung sambil memperhatikan paket berisi mainan untuk putranya itu.

"Donghae? Hyukjae?" gumam Yesung. Jongie berkata bahwa sekarang ia ada di café yang berada di dekat sekolahnya, dan Yesung tak perlu bertanya alamat rincinya karena ia tahu dimana itu. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung, dia bilang sekarang sedang bersama dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae. Membuat Yesung bertanya-tanya siapa mereka. Yesung hanya mengira-ngira bahwa itu adalah nama pegawai café milik Ryeowook, mengingat Jongie sangat dekat dengan banyak pegawai Ryeowook di café.

"Yasudah, tunggu sebentar, appa akan kesana."

**.**

**.**

"ini cabang café milikmu yang ke Sembilan? Wah, kau hebat, Ryeowok ah." ujar Donghae.

Ryeowook tersipu malu, wajahnya akan selalu memerah jika sudah dipuji orang lain. "Umm… begitulah, ini juga berkat ayahku. Café ini sebenarnya milik ayahku, aku hanya meneruskan usahanya." Jelasnya, membuat Donghae mengangguk paham. "Dan hyung sendiri, hyung berkerja di bidang apa?" tanya Ryeowook, menyesap jus jeruknya dan melirik Jongie yang kembali sibuk dengan ice creamnya setelah menerima telepon dari Yesung. Begitu pula Hyukjae yang asyik menyantap ice creamnya dan sesekali bercanda dengan Jongie.

Dan soal Jongie yang menerima telepon dari Yesung- ah, namja itu, ia jadi ingat bahwa namja itu akan datang kemari menurut pengaduan Jongie.

"Sama sepertimu, aku membuka usahaku sendiri," ucapnya setelah menyuap makan siangnya, "aku membuka bengkel mobil, tersebar di beberapa tempat di kota Seoul." Jelasnya. Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia bergurau dengan mengatakan jika mobilnya rusak, Donghae harus mau membenarkannya dan itu harus gratis.

"Appa!"

Donghae dan Ryeowook secara bersamaan menoleh pada Jongie, bocah laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya. Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tahu Jongie melambaikan tangannya pada Yesung yang sudah berada di cafenya- entah sejak kapan. Hanya saja, yang membuatnya bingung, kenapa Yesung berjalan menuju pintu café untuk keluar. Dibanding dengan orang yang baru saja datang mengunjungi cafenya, Yesung lebih terlihat seperti orang yang sudah mengunjungi cafenya.

Yesung, masih dengan pakaian kantornya, (yang awalnya ingin keluar tapi tidak jadi karena Jongie memanggilnya) terlihat menghampiri mereka. Yesung tersenyum tipis, bahkan bisa dibilang nyaris tak terlihat.

"Hm, halo jagoan," Yesung mengacak rambut putranya tersebut, kemudian mengecup keningnya. "aku hanya sebentar." Ujar Yesung, seakan menjawab tatapan tidak suka Ryeowook. Masa bodoh dan Ryeowook pun memilih memalingkan wajah.

"Appanya Jongie?" tanya Donghae pada Yesung yang terus saja berdiri di samping Jongie, terlihat enggan untuk bergabung. Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berkenalan dengan tersenyum kecil padanya "Ah, aku Lee Donghae, aku adalah-"

"Kim Jongwoon, tapi panggil saja aku Yesung." Potong Yesung cepat, kemudian menjabat tangan Donghae, tapi tidak untuk tersenyum balik. Donghae sedikit bergidik melihat aura namja yang bisa ia tebak adalah mantan suami teman barunya itu. Hanya untuk hitungan lima detik dan Yesung pun menarik cepat tangannya.

"Jangan marah lagi, appa menyayangimu," Yesung mengecup pucuk kepala Jongie, "appa pamit." Ucapnya, kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke belakang untuk sekedar berbasa-basi pada mantan istrinya ataupun namja bernama Donghae itu. Sama sekali tidak.

Ryeowook diam-diam memperhatikan suaminya, meliriknya hingga namja itu benar-benar meninggalkan cafenya. Ia menghela nafas. Saat ia menoleh pada Jongie, Ryeowook tahu bahwa Jongie cukup kecewa karena ayahnya itu hanya menemuinya sebentar, bahkan kurang dari lima menit. Jongie masih memperhatikan Yesung, walaupun ayahnya itu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Sesekali Jongie menatap sendu kotak di tangannya, kemudian berganti menatap ayahnya yang kini sudah benar-benar tidak terlihat. Jongie terlihat sedih, dan Ryeowook mengusap pundaknya untuk menyemangatinya.

"Wah, appa membawa apa, ya?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada yang dibuat seriang mungkin. Donghae yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Ryeowook sekarang. Karena tak ingin merusak suasana hati teman barunya itu dengan bertanya yang aneh-aneh, jadi ia lebih memilih diam dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Jongie menoleh pada ibunya yang memang duduk di sampingnya, "Umm.. tidak tahu." Jawab Jongie acuh, sepertinya anak itu sudah kehilangan semangatnya.

"Kotaknya besar, pasti isinya sesuatu yang sangat hebat!" Ryeowook tidak menyerah, ia terus mengajak Jongie mengobrol agar putranya itu kembali ceria. "Hm, kalau kau tidak mau.. buat umma saja, ya!" Ryeowook tersenyum jahil, kedua tangannya terulur ingin mengambil kotak tersebut, tapi dengan gesit Jongi memeluknya dan tidak membiarkan Ryeowook berhasil merebutnya.

"Ini untukku, umma!" Jongie mendelik (sok) seram, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya dan Ryeowook justru tertawa. Setidaknya ia senang karena Jongie bisa sedikit melupakan rasa sedihnya.

"Nah, sekarang habiskan ice creamnya, sudah hampir melumer." Ryeowook mengusap rambut Jongie, dan putranya itu mengangguk patuh. Jongie kembali menikmati ice creamnya, dan terkadang dengan jahil mencolekan ice cream miliknya pada pipi Hyukjae yang membuat bocah manis itu memekik lucu. Kalau tidak diganggu, Hyukjae mana ingat kalau ia datang kesini tidak hanya sendiri. Anak itu memang akan lupa segalanya jika sudah bertemu ice cream.

"Hey, suamimu tampan juga," Setelah cukup lama terdiam dan memastikan suasana kembali nyaman seperti semula, Donghae kembali menggoda Ryeowook. "hanya saja dia terlihat menyeramkan." Candanya, mau tak mau Ryeowook yang mendengarnya tertawa juga. Memang benar, sih…

"Hyung baru melihatnya dari luar, belum tahu bagaimana aslinya." Kata Ryeowook menakut-nakuti.

"Aku jadi penasaran," Jawab Donghae. "dan jika dilihat dari manapun, Jongie dan mantan suamimu itu seperti anak kembar." Lanjutnya. Dan untuk yang ini, Ryeowook tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

Donghae ssi… ada-ada saja ucapannya itu.

**.**

**.**

"Ummaaaa!" Jongie berlari dengan riang mendekati Ryeowook, memeluk kakinya dengan erat dan terkekeh tanpa dosa saat Ryeowook menasehatinya untuk tidak berteriak di dalam rumah. Penghuni disini hanya dua orang, tapi Jongie selalu berteriak ketika berbicara. Seolah terdapat puluhan orang yang menempati rumah ini dan diharuskan berbicara dengan suara yang keras agar terdengar.

"Jongie bantu!" kata Jongie saat melihat Ryeowook mendorong lemari kayu berukuran sedang ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Sebenarnya dorongannya sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada lemari, tetap saja lemari itu terdorong karena tenaga Ryeowook. Tapi ia terus melakukannya. Seorang jagoan tidak akan membiarkan ibunya kesusahan, begitu katanya.

Setelah pulang dari makan siang bersama Donghae dan Hyukjae, ia dan Jongie yang memang kelelahan langsung memutuskan untuk tidur siang. Dan saat mereka terbangun di sore hari, kemudian mandi bersama (yang memang sudah menjadi kebiasan mereka), dan mengisi perut dengan kue yang dibawanya dari café, Ryeowook langsung memutuskan sore ini ia akan membongkar ulang tatanan kamar tidurnya. Akhirnya sebuah ruangan yang berada di samping kamar tidurnya akan segera berpenghuni. Ruangan kosong yang bertranformasi menjadi ruangan bernuansa anak kecil berlapis cat biru, mulai sekarang akan menjadi kamar tidur Jongie.

Ryeowook pernah menyuruh Jongie untuk tidur sendirian, ia ingin anaknya terbiasa walau usianya masih sangat kecil. Tapi Jongie menolak, dengan alasan ia takut untuk tidur sendirian. Ia berkata jujur. Dan beberapa menit kemudian setelah mengatakan itu, ia langsung menangis dan mengadu pada Yesung karena Ryeowook mengejeknya seorang jagoan yang penakut. Karena tidak mau terus diejek Ryeowook, akhirnya Jongie mau tidur sendirian- dengan syarat jika ia sudah masuk sekolah.

"Hahh.. akhirnya selesai." Ryeowook membuang nafas lega. Tersenyum lebar dan menatap puas hasil kerjanya. Single bad dengan bad cover bergambar mobil, sebuah meja nakas dan satu set lampu tidur berada di sampingnya. Lantainya dilapisi oleh karpet biru bercorak garis-garis tak beraturan, tempat untuk putranya itu jika sudah 'menebar' koleksi mainannya dan asyik bermain dengan dunianya. Dua buah kotak berukuran super besar berada di pojok kamar ini, tempat semua mainan Jongie terkumpul. Kamar Jongie tidak terlalu luas, tapi cukup nyaman untuk ditempati sendiri.

"Aku lelah, ummaaaa!" rengek Jongie, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memutar pinggangnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bersikap seakan ia benar-benar kelelahan. Padahal kerjaannya saja hanya merecoki Ryeowook, atau terkadang memilih menonton televisi jika Ryeowook mulai kesal karena terus diganggunya, dan membantu ibunya- itupun hanya mendorong lemari, pekerjaan terakhir Ryeowook.

"Ya! Kerjamu saja hanya mengganggu umma!"

Jongie mengerucutkan bibirnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap tajam pada Ryeowook. "Sebagai gantinya aku mau dibelikan mobil truk (mainan) yang besar, umma!" serunya cepat. Membuat Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya dan memijat pelan keningnya karena pusing dengan kelakuan anaknya yang semakin hari semakin berulah itu. Seingatnya, saat mengandung Jongie ia tak pernah mengidam yang aneh-aneh- setidaknya hanya ingin perut besarnya diusap oleh Kyuhyun, suami Sungmin. Tapi kenapa anaknya jadi senakal ini?

"Tidak ada mobil truk!" seru Ryeowook tak mau kalah. Ia memilih membaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjang, dan tertawa cukup keras saat Jongie berteriak kesal padanya karena sudah membuat ranjangnya berantakan. Padahal yang membereskan ranjangnya saja Ryeowook. Jongie pun menghampiri ibunya, tidur disampingnya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Ia mulai lupa dengan permintaannya tadi.

"Umma, ranjangnya sempit sekali, sih!" protes Jongie, tubuh kecilnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas, tidak seperti saat ia tidur di ranjang Ryeowook. "Aku lebih suka tidur di kamar appa dan umma." Keluh Jongie. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, tidak menjawabnya walaupun tadi Jongie menyebut kamar tidurnya sebagai kamarnya dan Yesung.

"Di kamar ini hanya Jongie yang menempatinya, jadi tidak masalah kalau ranjangnya hanya cukup untuk satu orang." Jelas Ryeowook. Mengusap punggung anaknya yang sedikit berkeringat, sama sepertinya karena kelelahan, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Oh begitu," mulut kecilnya membulat, mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan ibunya tadi. "pantas ranjang umma besar, supaya cukup untuk tidur dengan appa, ya?" tanya Jongie. Kedua mata sipitnya mengerjap, terlihat polos dengan dua manik hitam yang menatapnya. Saat itulah raut wajah Ryeowook sedikit berubah.

Dalam hitungan detik ruangan itu terasa hening. Ryeowook yang tak juga berbicara dan Jongie hanya menatap bingung ke arahnya. "Hm, umma lelah sekali.." Jongie cemberut, setelah menunggu cukup lama ternyata Ryeowook hanya berkata seperti itu. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan Ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi Jongie memilih tidak banyak protes, terlebih tadi Ryeowook bilang bahwa ia kelelahan.

"Ah, ya, tadi kau sudah membuka kotak pemberiak appa? Bagaimana? Jongie suka?" tanya Ryeowook, sebenarnya lebih terdengar mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Appa memberikanku robot yang benar-benar keren, umma! Woaaa, umma harus lihat!" Jongie dengan riang langsung turun dari ranjangnya dengan melompat, kemudian berlari keluar kamar dan menuju kamar tidur Ryeowook tempatnya tadi menaruh robot pemberian Yesung.

Akhirnya Ryeowook bisa menghela nafas lega saat Ryeowook mulai larus dalam bahan pembicaan barunya ini. Dan Ryeowook hanya bisa berharap, semoga kebiasaan Jongie untuk bertanya yang 'aneh-aneh' segera menghilang.

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya, menatap punggung istrinya yang sedang di sibukan dengan sesuatu.

"Ah, oppa," Luna menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "aku sedang membereskan ruang kerja oppa. Disini banyak buku yang tidak teratur penataannya, jadi kukumpulkan saja supaya tidak berantakan."

Yesung hanya mengangguk, kemudian ikut duduk di sofa tepat disamping Luna. Istrinya itu dengan telaten merapikan satu persatu buku yang memang sudah tak pernah disentuhnya lagi, bahkan sampulnya saja sampai terlihat kusam karena jarang dirawat. Yesung saja tidak ingat dimana terakhir kali ia menyimpan buku-buku lamanya itu, tapi Luna dapat dengan mudah mengumpulkannya.

Ketelatenan seorang yeoja memang dapat membuatnya teliti bahkan untuk hal terkecil sekalipun. Ia jadi teringat Ryeowook, mantan istrinya itu adalah seorang namja tapi memiliki ketelatenan seperti yeoja.

"Jangan terlalu banyak beraktifitas, kau harus istirahat agar tidak lelah. Lupa dengan perkataan dokter?" Kata Yesung mengingatkan, "Lihat, banyak debu di bajumu." Lanjutnya, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan Luna.

Luna hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Yesung yang mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya. "Aku bukan anak balita yang hanya ingin tidur di ranjang oppa, aku juga ingin beraktifitas. Lagipula aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang berat." Jelasnya.

"Yasudah, terserah saja."

"Ini sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi, kan?" tanya Luna sambil memperlihatkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah terlihat menguning karena termasuk berkas lama. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, Luna pun menumpukan lembaran kertas itu pada tumpukan buku yang akan ia bungkus dengan Koran dan menaruhnya menjadi satu ke dalam kardus yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Kalau yang ini?" tanya Luna. Dan Yesung kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Luna bergumam kecil kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada buku di tangannya seperti yang dilakukannya pada lembaran kertas tadi. Cukup banyak buku yang tergeletak di lantai, membuat Luna merasa pinggangnya sedikit pegal karena terlalu lama menunduk. Dan sekarang ia merasa pusing.

"Luna?!" Yesung terlihat panik saat Luna memegangi kepalanya, menutup matanya dengan erat dan yeoja berambut coklat itu terdengar meringis. Mencengkram pundak istrinya dan memperhatikan Luna yang terlihat lebih pucat, karena memang biasanya Luna terlihat pucat. "Sudah kukatakan untuk istirahat! Kau harus-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, oppa." Luna tersenyum tipis, menatap lembut Yesung mencoba meyakinkan pria disampingnya itu. Ia menjauhkan tangan Yesung dari pundaknya, dan ia mulai bersikap seperti biasa. Menjadi seorang yeoja yang terlihat sehat dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Yesung kembali diam, ia tahu Luna sedang berbohong. Walau ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seseorang yang memiliki penyakit Leukimia, tapi ia dapat melihat bahwa Luna tersiksa dengan kondisinya. Walaupun yeoja itu selalu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Uh, debunya," Luna menepuk-nepuk sebuah buku yang baru saja diambilnya, mencoba tidak mempedulikan Yesung yang masih memperhatikannya dengan tatapan introgasi. Ia memperhatikan buku itu, buku menurutnya lebih terlihat seperti album foto dan meniup debunya.

Awalnya ia sempat mengira itu adalah album foto pernikahannya dengan Yesung. Dan jika memang benar, menurutnya Yesung benar-benar menyebalkan karena tega menelantarkan foto hari terpenting dalam hidupnya. "Hm, ini apa, ya?" Luna menelisik album foto dengan cover berwarna coklat di tangannya. Seingatnya album fotonya tidak ada yang seperti ini, jadi album foto ini bukan album foto pernikahan mereka.

Walau Luna tidak bertanya langsung pada Yesung, tapi ucapannya tadi menarik perhatian Yesung. Terlebih album foto itu. Yesung memicingkan mata dan mencoba mengingatnya.

"Aku satukan dengan buku-buku yang tidak terpakai itu saja, ya?" Luna menoleh pada suaminya. Memperlihatkan benda tua berbentuk persegi panjang dengan ukuran sedang itu.

"Jangan," sekali lagi Yesung memperhatikan album foto itu, "biar kusimpan." Lanjutnya, kemudian mengambil album foto itu dari tangan Luna. Memangkunya dan ia berpikir mungkin lebih baik besok saja ia membukanya. Tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan niatnya, dan ia pun membukanya. Baru halaman awal, sebuah tulisan menyambutnya.

"Our Journey- Astaga, Luna!"

Dan pingsannya Luna membuatnya melupakan album tersebut, melemparnya begitu saja kemudian memilih menggendong istrinya dengan panik. Menyambar kunci mobilnya dan dengan tergesa ia berlari menuju garasi mobil. Membawa Luna masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Karena suatu hal, saya sedikit kehilangan mood saya untuk melanjutkan fanfi. Beberapa urusan di kehidupan pribadi membuat saya semakin sulit untuk mendapatkan kembali semangat saya. Dan ya, siders yang semakin merajalela pun menjadi pelengkap haha.

Awalnya saya tidak ingin mempublish dulu, tapi setelah saya cek PM dan review yang masuk, membuat saya sedikit berubah pikiran. Ingatkan saya, saya masih berhutang untuk melanjutkan Yours dan fanfic-fanfic request-an hahaha. Ternyata membuat fanfic rated M berchapter bukan hal yang mudah, terbukti saya sering mendapat kendala saat melanjutkan Yours *loh jadi curhat* Berhubung cuman fanfic ini yang sudah hampir selesai, jadi saya memutuskan untuk mempublishnya.

Saya tahu saya kurang ajar, saya tidak pernah membalas review kalian satu persatu. Tapi jujur saya selalu membaca review kalian dengan sangat-sangat-sangat teliti, saya menghargai semua review kalian. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk menjawab beberapa review kalian, tapi tidak semua. Saya menjawab yang saya rasa pertanyaannya mencakup semua petanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di kotak review.

beneran cuma kasihan sama Luna? Terus kenapa Luna gak bisa punya anak? Kira-kira ada cast yang muncul buat ngedeketin Ryeowook dan ngebuat Yesung cemburu ga? **(Giietha1212)**

**Jawab: **Ya, Yesung bisa dibilang seperti itu. Sebenernya untuk mengandung Luna masih bisa, tapi itu bisa bikin keselamatan tubuh dia terancam. Luna memiliki sebuah penyakit, seperti yang sudah disebutkan di chapter 1 walau tidak dijelaskan terperinci. Ya, mungkin ini semacam karma untuk Yesung XD Dan untuk Cast, sudah terjawab di chapter ini hehehe.

2.Yesung sukanya sama Ryeowook, tapi kenapa terpaksa nikahin Ryeowook? **(Guest)**

**Jawab: **Seperti yang dijelaskan di chapter 1, Yesung belum siap buat berkeluarga. Dia masih status pelajar, belum punya pekerjaan, masalah orang tuanya yang cerai belum selesai, apalagi dia ngehamilinnya kan diluar kesadaran. Jadi kalau disuruh tanggung jawab dia gak mau, dan akhirnya tanggung jawabnya dengan terpaksa.

Luna mau dibikin jadi tokoh antagonis atau gimana? **(R'Rin4869)**

**Jawab:** Untuk karakter Luna sendiri disini memang sedikit membingungkan. Ada saatnya dia menjadi antagonis karena keegoisannya, ada saatnya dia menjadi orang yang seakan-akan bersifat protagonis. Mungkin bisa digolongkan Deuteragonis.

sedikit aneh menurutku kalau Ryeowooki hamil sewaktu sekolah dan dia temannya Sungmin. Berarti anaknya Sungmin harusnya lebih muda dari anak Wookie. Atau Sungmin itu kakak kelas Ryeowook yang bedanya lebih dari 2 tahun? **(Kiminkaanggi)**

**Jawab:** Hm, jadi begini eonnie, Ryeowook hamil selang beberapa minggu setelah di'itu'in Yesung. Dia hamil saat kelas 2 SMA. Disini Sungmin dibuat satu angkatan sama Ryeowook walaupun umurnya beda satu tahun, dan mereka teman sekelas. Dan untuk anaknya Sungmin, Cho Kyungsan memang lebih muda 2 tahun dari Jongie. Cho Kyungsan umurnya masih 2 tahun, seperti yang sudah aku sebutkan di chapter 3 hehehe.

, orang tua Yesung & Ryeowook kemana? Gak tau masalah anak mereka, ya? **(Hana Ryeong9)**

**Jawab**: Ada, mungkin di chapter-chapter awal belum dimunculin. Mereka gak tau masalah anak mereka, soalnya Yesung dan Ryeowook selalu menyembunyikannya dan bersikap baik-baik saja kalau di depan orang tuanya.

Saya mau menjelaskan umur:

Jongie lahir. Luna 16 tahun, Ryeowook 17 tahun, Yesung 19 tahun. (YeWook status pernikahan, YeLun pertama kali bertemu)

Jongie 1 tahun. Luna 17 tahun, Ryeowook 18 tahun, Yesung 20 tahun. (YeWook cerai, YeLun berpacaran)

Jongie 2 tahun. Luna 18 tahun, Ryeowook 19 tahun. Yesung 21 tahun. (YeLun berpacaran)

Jongie 3 tahun. Luna 19 tahun. Ryeowook 20 tahun. Yesung 22 tahun. (YeLun menikah)

Jongie 4 tahun. Luna 20 tahun. Ryeowook 21 tahun. Yesung 23 tahun.

Disini mereka-mereka nikah muda XD alasan YeWook menikah muda taulahh apaaa :3 nah kalau YeLun menikah muda karena Luna memakai alasan ia takut hidupnya tidak lama kkk, anggap saja seperti itu-_- jujur saya pusing tujuh keliling nentuin umur mereka. Maafkan kesalahan saya untuk penjelasan umur di chapter awal.

**BIG THANKS to:** Giietha1212 | leny | etwina | **fieeloving13** | Kiki craft Whisperer | **ryeo ryeo ryeong** | Choi Ryeosomnia | **saltybear **| **Love Clouds** | **sycarp** | Nana Kim | bluerose | Guest | **ryeofha2125** | Key heart | **Kim Sooyeon** | **Phylindan **| **nanissaa **| **EternalClouds2421** | **eunsoopark58 **|**R'Rin4869** | ririn chubby | yws | **onechel** | kiminkaanggi | kim eun woon | Yulia CloudSomnia | **Yewook Turtle** | Devi AF | emma | melochoco | Guest | **ichigo song** | Kim Anna | hana ryeong9 | **Drabble Wookie** | Riestha-tita | Dyathy

Sayonara dan review kalian saya tunggu :-)

**[CHOI RINRI]**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Little Family **© Choi RinRi

Main Cast : Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance, Family, & Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, OC, M-Preg.

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 5]**

**Nb: italic text = flashback.**

**.**

**.**

"Leukimia stadium 3," gumam seorang dokter yang kini berhadapan dengan Yesung. "bagaimana bisa pasien menjalani rutinitas normal seperti kebanyakan orang sehat?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Yesung yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menunduk, ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tahu, perkataan dokter tadi bukanlah sebuah gurauan. Leukimia stadium 3, stadium yang mendekati akhir, dan fase seseorang yang pada normalnya sudah pasrah pada keadaan— yang mungkin kapanpun akan segera merenggut nyawanya.

"Aku… tidak tahu." Jawabnya. Dokter di hadapannya itu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya. Sesaat ia menatap Yesung— yang saat ini memilih untuk tak menatapnya, kemudian dokter tersebut menulis sesuatu di lembaran kertas.

"Untuk beberapa hari pasien harus menjalani rawat inap, saya akan melakukan imunisasi biologi secara rutin," Ujar dokter tersebut, menaikan kacamata minusnya yang sedikit melorot dan menatap Yesung dengan raut serius. "imunisasi biologi modern dapat membuat tingkat kekambuhan maupun penyebaran untuk pasien kanker akan menurun lebih jauh." Jelasnya.

Yesung mengangguk, "_Arraseo_. Apa ada efek samping?" tanyanya, dan ia dapat sedikit bernafas lega saat melihat _namja_ berstatus dokter yang menangani Luna itu menggeleng sembari tersenyum kecil.

Menurut pemeriksaan dokter, Luna pingsan karena kelelahan. Sudah bisa ditebaknya. Luna diharuskan menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit, membuat Yesung meng-cancel beberapa pertemuannya besok dan menyuruh bawahannya untuk menggantikannya. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Luna sendirian, mengingat Luna yang tidak memiliki siapapun lagi selain dirinya.

Yesung sendiri heran, Luna terus bersikap seolah ia adalah seorang wanita yang sehat. Walau faktanya, ia terus mengalami hal-hal yang biasa terjadi pada penderita Leukimia. Luna sering mengalami lelah yang berkepanjangan, berat badannya juga terus merosot walaupun konsumsi makanannya seperti biasa. Wajahnya semakin hari semakin pucat. Dan Yesung pernah dibuat panik saat melihat darah yang mengalir di hidung _yeoja_ tersebut, tapi Luna tetap bersikap biasa saja.

Setelah selesai melakukan pembicaraan dengan dokter dan menerima resep obat yang harus ditebusnya, Yesung bangkit dari duduknya. Menjabat tangan dokter muda tersebut lalu membungkukan badan, Yesung pamit untuk keluar ruangan.

Baru saja dokter specialis kanker itu menyandarkan pungungnya pada kursi dan melepas kacamatanya, pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka. Ternyata Yesung.

"Dokter," Yesung menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu, "jika imunisasi biologi tak terlalu memberikan pengaruh yang bagus, tindakan apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Dokter tadi kembali memakai kacamatanya, dan menegakan tubuhnya.

"Dua pilihan, _kemoteraphy_ atau operasi penggantian tulang sumsum belakang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Halmoni_!"Jongie berteriak riang, kemudian berlari dan menghampiri seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya. Orang yang baru saja disebut Jongie dengan panggilan nenek itu tertawa kecil. Terlebih saat melihat cucunya itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, meminta untuk digendong.

"Aish, kau berat sekali. Mau membuat halmoni patah tulang, ya?" candanya, dan Jongie tertawa lebar mendengarnya.

"Ya, turun dulu, Jongie. _Halmoni_ baru saja datang, masih lelah." Kata Ryeowook yang baru saja keluar dari dapur setelah menyiapkan makanan untuk menyambut orang tua Yesung, mantan mertuanya.

Kim Heechul— nama ibu Yesung, hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. "_Aniya_, tidak apa-apa, Ryeowook ah. Lagipula aku merindukan Jongie, aku sudah lama tidak menggendong anak nakal ini." Katanya. Dan Jongie menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ryeowook sebagai tanda bahwa kali ini ia menang. Benar-benar anak nakal.

"_Halmoni,_ bawa oleh-oleh untukku, tidak?" Jongie memeluk leher Heechul, dan sedikit memajukan kepalanya melewati pundak Heechul untuk melihat barang apa saja yang dibawa Heechul di belakang tubuhnya.

"Tentu!" jawabnya, membuat Jongie bersorak riang. Saat itu juga ia meminta turun dari gendongan Heechul. Kemudian membawa barang-barang yang Heechul bawa, meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena berat. Sebuah plastik putih berukuran besar dan beberapa paper bag kini di tangannya, lalu ia menyeretnya menuju ruang tengah dengan semangat.

Ryeowook yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Selamat datang, _umma_," Sambut Ryeowook, kemudian memeluk tubuh ramping Heechul, "_umma_ semakin hari semakin cantik saja." Godanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya! Sudah pintar merayu, Kim Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook tertawa, kemudian membawa Heechul untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Membiarkan Jongie yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik barang belanjaan Heechul. Dan ia tak akan bertanggung jawab jika teriakan Heechul yang menggelegar akan terdengar karena melihat ulah anaknya yang hyperaktif itu.

Ryeowook meninggalkan Heechul yang duduk di sofa, berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil minuman dan makanan kecil yang memang sudah disiapkannya sejak awal.

"Menantu yang pintar, kau tahu saja kalau _umma_ memang sedang kehausan." Ujarnya sambil tertawa, Ryeowook yang memang sudah hafal dengan tingkah mantan mertuanya itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

Menantu— bahkan setelah Yesung dan Ryeowook bercerai, Heechul masih tetap memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan seperti itu. Dan Ryeowook tidak diperbolehkan untuk menolak.

"Musim panas memang menyebalkan. Lihat, kulitku jadi terlihat kering," ujar Heechul setelah meminum sirupnya, berkata dengan wajah yang dibuat terlihat sedih. "huh, aku jadi takut kerutan semakin bertambah di wajahku. Sepertinya besok aku harus pergi ke salon." Dan Heechul pun mengeluarkan benda keramatnya dari tas kecil yang disampirnya, sebuah cermin berbentuk oval.

Ryeowook dibuat geli melihat tingkah Heechul. Bahkan di umurnya yang sudah memasuki kepala empat pun, Heechul masih terus memperhatikan tampilannya dan bergaya seperti anak muda. Astaga, ibu dari Kim Jongwoon ini… makhluk berdarah AB memang memiliki keunikan tersendiri.

"_Umma_, bagaimana liburan musim panasmu di Jepang?" tanya Ryeowook, wajahnya terlihat berbinar. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan bagaimana cerita Heechul semasa liburan di Jepang bersama teman-temannya itu.

Siang ini Heechul baru saja pulang berlibur dari Jepang bersama teman-temannya. Dan saat pulang, Heechul langsung memutuskan untuk datang mengunjungi Ryeowook dan Jongie. Ia merindukan kedua namja tersebut, terutama cucu kecilnya itu— yang terus merengek di telepon, meminta Heechul segera pulang dan membawakannya mainan.

Inilah keuntungannya tak bersuami, Heechul bisa pergi bebas kemanapun dan kapanpun yang ia mau. Ya, Heechul memang sudah bercerai dengan suaminya. Hampir sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, tepat saat Yesung berkata bahwa ia menghamili Ryeowook. Jika diingat, masa lalu adalah masa terberat untuk keluarganya. Disaat rumah tangganya dalam masalah, putranya justru menambah masalah baru.

Tapi jika ia terlahir kembali— ia pun akan tetap memilih jalan hidupnya yang sekarang. Karena dari semua itulah, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana mempunyai seorang menantu yang manis dan cucu yang menggemaskan, walau tidak lama.

"_Halmoni_! Dvd dan kaset game terbaru?! Woaaa, ini keren!" heboh Jongie sambil berlari ke arah Heechul yang sedang menceritakan pengalamannya selama liburan di Jepang. Kedua tangannya mengangkat tinggi sebuah kardus kecil berisi kaset-kaset game.

Awalnya Heechul ingin membelikan robot atau mobil mainan, tapi Ryeowook bilang agar ia tidak membelikan barang itu. Jongie sudah memiliki banyak, bahkan di kamar saja sampai ditampung di dalam dua box berukuran besar.

Jongie langsung melesat menuju kamarnya, dan ia mulai asyik berkutat dengan barang-barang yang menurutnya begitu menakjubkan itu.

"Dasar, Jongie semakin hari semakin mirip Jongwoon, anak itu akan lupa segalanya jika bertemu dengan sesuatu yang disukainya."

"Aigoo, tentu saja, _umma_. Dia anaknya."

Dan Heechul tertawa menanggapinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yesung setelah mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang. Kemudian menaruh buah-buahan di atas meja.

"Aku baik, _oppa_," jawab Luna sambil tersenyum lemah. "maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tak apa," ujar Yesung, "memang sudah kewajibanku. Mau memakan buah?" tawar Yesung, dan dijawab gelengan pelan oleh Luna. Yesung yang awalnya sudah meraih plastik berisi buah pun kembali menaruhnya di meja.

"_Oppa_," panggil Luna pada Yesung yang kini sedang sibuk menata barang-barang yang berada di meja, membuatnya agar terlihat lebih rapih.

"Ya?"

"Kalau aku sudah tidak ada— m-maksudku, jika aku tidak bisa bertahan lama… apa kau akan mencari penggantiku?"

Gerakan Yesung yang awalnya ingin mengambil gelas berisi air pun terhenti. Ia menoleh, dan menatap tajam Luna, "Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya. Jangan bertanya sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa kuperkirakan."

"Jadi benar _oppa_ akan mencari penggantiku jika aku tidak lagi ada?" lirih Luna, kedua matanya mulai terasa berair.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Dan berhenti berkata tentang menginggalkan dunia, tidak terselamatkan, atau apapun itu. Kita tidak bisa mengetahui batas umur seseorang." Yesung menegaskan. "Kau akan sembuh, Luna."

"Tapi _oppa_—"

"Saat ini kau hanya kelelahan."

Luna memalingkan wajahnya, saat ini ia berusaha untuk tak menangis. Kenapa Yesung tak pernah bisa mengerti maksud ucapannya…

"Stadium 3, _oppa_…" lirihnya, dan Luna mulai merasakan setitik air mata mulai mengalir di ujung matanya. "apa masih ada harapan untuk orang sepertiku?"

Yesung terdiam. Baginya sendiri, ia tidak bisa memastikan apakah Luna masih bisa bertahan atau tidak— walau pada dasarnya ia akan terus mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Luna. Entahlah, ia hanya manusia biasa, yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah meyakinkan _yeoja_ dihadapannya ini untuk tetap bertahan. Seperti ucapannya dulu—

'_Hanya karena oppa, aku masih mau bertahan.'_

Cukup lama mereka sama-sama terdiam, hingga akhirnya suara ponsel Yesung yang berdering mengisi keheningan di kamar inap itu.

"Sebentar," Yesung keluar dari kamar, lalu menghampiri bangku panjang yang berada di depan kamar inap Luna. Dan mendudukan tubuhnya disana.

Saat ia merogoh sakunya dan mendapati ponselnya bergetar dengan sebuah nama yang terpampang disana, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "_Umma_?" dan tanpa menunggu lama, ia pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Yesung mulai berbicara dengan Heechul, dengan raut wajahnya terlihat berubah-ubah. Kadang Yesung merenggut kesal, karena ibunya itu selalu saja memotong ucapannya. Atau lain lagi jika Yesung mulai mejauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dengan mata yang mendelik, ibunya itu benar-benar cerewet. Membuat telinganya terasa berdengung, tidak jauh berbeda jika ia sedang berbicara dengan Ryeowook ataupun Jongie.

Setelah perbincangan mereka di telepon, Yesung akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Ibunya benar-benar berisik, berbicara dengan nada tinggi dan tempo cepat. Membuat Yesung tidak sepenuhnya bisa menangkap apa maksud pembicaraan mereka tadi. Hanya beberapa point saja, seperti—

"_Umma_ baru saja pulang dari Jepang, dan malam ini aku diminta datang menemuinya di rumah Ryeowook." Ujar Yesung saat ia sudah kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Luna. Ia memegang dengan hati-hati punggung tangan Luna yang disaluri oleh infuse.

"Yasudah, _oppa_ datang saja, _umma_ pasti merindukan oppa." Luna tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin datang menemui Heechul, hanya saja kondisi tubuhnya yang benar-benar dalam fase buruk membuatnya harus terbaring di ruang inap.

Tapi kalaupun ia dalam keadaan sehat— Heechul belum tentu ingin bertemu dengannya. Mengingat bagaimana sikap Heechul padanya saja sudah membuatnya tersenyum miris. Heechul tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai istri Yesung, sebagai anggota keluarga Kim, apalagi sebagai menantunya. Perlakuan dan perkataan Heechul sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya, ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Heechul terlihat begitu membencinya.

Yang ia tahu, Heechul hanya menganggap Ryeowook— yang notabenya justru sudah menjadi mantan istri Yesung, tidak sepertinya yang sampai saat ini masih berstatus istri putranya tersebut. Ia sering sekali iri melihat perlakuan lembut Heechul pada Ryeowook. Sering membuatnya berpikir, betapa beruntungnya hidup Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memiliki tubuh yang sehat— tidak sepertinya. Ryeowook juga bisa memiliki seorang anak walaupun ia adalah seorang namja— tidak sepertinya. Ryeowook dapat membuat Heechul yang memiliki sikap keras menjadi lembut— tidak sepertinya. Dan yang paling membuatnya iri, Ryeowook memiliki orang yang diam-diam mencintainya— tidak sepertinya, lagi.

Walau Yesung belum terlalu menunjukan secara gamblang jika namja itu mencintai Ryeowook, tapi ia yakin bahwa suaminya itu cepat atau lambat akan semakin menunjukannya. Tatapan matanya, raut wajahnya, sikapnya, semua berbeda jika Yesung sudah berhadapan dengan Ryeowook.

Entah mengapa, ia begitu kuat dengan presepsinya ini— walau sejujurnya hatinya semakin sakit saat mengingat itu.

"Jika aku pergi malam ini, aku akan membuatmu sendiri. Kau tidak keberatan?"

Luna menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersenyum dan meraih tangan Yesung dengan pelan. "Tidak masalah," ucapnya pelan, "masih ada para perawat dan dokter yang akan terus mengunjungi kamarku secara rutin, aku tidak akan sendirian."

Sekilas Yesung terlihat ragu, tapi ketika Luna kembali meyakinkannya, Yesung akhirnya menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, malam ini aku akan datang menemui _umma_ku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Semakin lama kau semakin sukses saja, Ryeowook ah." puji Heechul, membuat Ryeowook tersipu karenanya.

"Ya, aku bersyukur sekali. Dalam hitungan bulan jumlah pengunjung di café semakin meningkat." ujar Ryeowook.

Heechul mengangguk, kemudian menyesap minumannya. Heechul cukup banyak bercerita pada Ryeowook saat di rumah, dan namja yang selalu ia anggap sebagai menantu itu pun tak henti-hentinya menatap antusias padanya. Sesekali mulut kecil Ryeowook membulat, saat Heechul menceritakan pengalaman yang menakjubkan di Jepang. Membuat Heechul jadi gemas sendiri dengan wajah polos mantan menantunya tersebut.

Setelah cukup lama berbincang— karena bosan juga, Heechul meminta Ryeowok untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Padahal dari Jepang saja ia sudah banyak berbelanja, tak terhitung berapa benda yang dibelinya. Tidak ada kata puas jika berbelanja untuk seorang Kim Heechul. Setelah cukup lama berbelanja di pusat perbelanjaan, ditambah Jongie yang terus merengek meminta pulang, mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri 'perburuan'.

Tapi berhubung perut mereka terdengar berteriak meminta diisi, akhirnya Ryeowook menyarankan untuk mampir sebentar ke cafenya dan mereka pun menghabiskan waktu makan siang disana.

"Jongie, makan pelan-pelan," kata Heechul saat melihat cucunya itu makan dengan terburu-buru. Banyak saus yang tercecer di sekitar mulut anak itu, "dasar." Heechul mengambil tisu dan mengelap mulut Jongie. Sedangkan anak itu hanya memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Aku lapar sekali, _halmoni_!" serunya, kemudian kembali menggulung spageti dengan garpunya dan kembali memakannya dengan cepat. Cara makannya berantakan, khas cara makan anak kecil sepertinya.

Heechul menghela nafas. Walau dilihat dari fisik Jongie benar-benar terlihat seperti duplikat Yesung, tapi sikap dan wataknya lebih cenderung pada Ryeowook. Yesung lebih tenang, putranya itu pasti tak akan mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun saat makan— berbeda dengan Jongie. Walau mulutnya masih penuh, anak itu terus saja berceloteh. Mungkin karena sifat cerewet Yesung menurun juga pada Jongie.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Heechul saat melihat Ryeowook yang kembali duduk di tempatnya. Ryeowook tadi memang sempat meminta izin pada Heechul untuk mengangkat panggilan saat dirasa ponselnya bergetar. Dan sekarang, setelah selesai berbicara di telepon, raut wajah namja pendek itu terlihat gelisah.

"Aku bingung, _umma_," Adunya, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "hari ini kita akan makan malam, tapi salah satu temanku mengajak keluar untuk makan malam bersama juga. Hah, aku tidak tega untuk menolaknya, dia orang yang baik." jelasnya. Ryeowook menaruh sikunya di meja, kemudian menangkup pipinya dengan sebelah tangannya. Jari-jari lentiknya bergantian mengetuk-ngetuk pipi tirusnya. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Aishh, lalu?"

"Entahlah, _umma_. Aku sendiri bingung harus bagaimana." Keluhnya.

"Yasudah, ajak saja dia untuk makan bersama kita."

Langsung saja Ryeowook menegakan tubuhnya saat mendengar usul Heechul, "Eh? Bolehkah, _umma_?" tanya Ryeowook, wajahnya terlihat berbinar.

Heechul memutar kedua matanya, "Hah… kenapa tidak?"

Membuat Ryeowook tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak awal, rumahnya memang selalu sepi. Dan sekarang, setelah Luna masuk rumah sakit dan diharuskan untuk menjalani rawat inap, rumahnya semakin terasa lenggang. Jika biasanya ada suara _yeoja_ yang menyambutnya saat pulang, sekarang hanya angin semilir yang menerpanya saat membuka pintu.

Sore ini Yesung memutuskan untuk pulang. Mengecek keadaan rumah dan setelahnya ia akan bersiap untuk datang ke rumah Ryeowook. Terakhir bertemu seminggu yang lalu saat Ryeowook menyuruhnya untuk datang di hari pertama Jongie sekolah. Dan sekarang, ia sudah merasa serindu ini dan tak sabar untuk bertemu.

"Merindukan Jongie maksudku, dasar bodoh." entah Yesung berbicara dengan siapa, tapi saat ini ia terlihat kesal sendiri. Mendengus saat pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai memenuhi otaknya.

Sekarang masih jam 3 sore, dan ia berpikir tidak ada salahnya jika ia beristirahat sebentar. Mungkin tidur satu jam tidak masalah. Ia berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya, dan sesuatu mencuri perhatiannya saat baru saja sebelah tangannya menyentuh kenop.

Pintu ruangan kerjanya yang terbuka lebar. Ia jadi ingat, kemarin ia terlalu panik sampai lupa menutup pintu. Jangankan untuk menutup pintu, hanya untuk memikirkannya saja ia tak sempat. Ruangan kerjanya berada tepat di samping kamar tidurnya, jadi ia tak perlu melangkah terlalu jauh untuk pergi kesana.

Kedua matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit saat ia melihat sesuatu tergeletak di lantai ruangan kerjanya. Dan saat ia mengambilnya, ia jadi teringat. Album foto.

"Aku sempat melupakannya," gumam Yesung, kemudian mengambil buku tersebut dan membawanya menuju kamar tidur. Hilang sudah niat awalnya untuk beristirahat dan tidur selama satu jam (dia berjanji tak akan lebih), rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa lelahnya.

Yesung duduk di atas ranjang dan bersandar dengan nyaman. Ia memperhatikan album foto di tangannya itu dengan seksama. Ia bukan tipe orang yang pelupa, tapi kenapa ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat album foto tersebut.

Yesung mulai membukanya, pandangannya disambut oleh sebuah tulisan tangan (yang menurut Yesung sangat buruk) dari sebuah tinta pena yang terlihat memudar warnanya.

"_Our Journey_, _Art Voice_— _Art Voice_?!" saat itu juga tubuh Yesung menegak. Ia ingat sekarang, album foto yang dibuat saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Bersama teman-temannya di klub musik, _Art Voice_ namanya. Pantas ia lupa, album foto itu sudah berumur lama. Mungkin ia akan mengingatnya jika saja ia merawatnya dengan benar dan tak menaruhnya sembarangan.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis. Saat ia membuka halaman selanjutnya, sebuah foto menyambutnya. Fotonya bersama teman-temannya yang sedang berjajar, memasang formasi layaknya orang-orang yang ingin difoto pada normalnya. Ia mencoba mengingat kapan ia bersama anggota _Art Voice_ mengambil gambar. Saat ia melihat pakaian yang digunakannya saat itu, barulah ia ingat. Foto yang diambil saat _Art Voice_ mengadakan perjalanan mendaki gunung dan berlibur bersama.

Masing-masing anggota _Art Voice_ memiliki pertemanan yang sangat dekat. Mereka sering sekali berkumpul bersama, bermain bersama, bahkan bukan untuk membicarakan tentang bahasan _ekstrakulikuler_. Seperti tidak ada batasan _junior_ dan _senior_. Bahkan sampai untuk urusan 'curhat' pun mereka lebih memilih menceritakan pada sesama anggota dibanding teman di kelas. Persahabatan yang sangat erat.

_Sleeping Princess_— itulah yang Yesung baca saat membuka lembaran selanjutnya. Tertempel sebuah foto yang seseorang yang mereka sebut dengan sebutan putri tidur.

"Ryeowook?"

**.**

**.**

_"Yeay, selesai!" Sungmin berteriak senang, membuat teman-teman di satu ekstrakulikulernya menatap bersamaan ke arahnya. "Tadaaa! Bagus, kan?" bangga Sungmin. Memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi dikerjakannya. Disaat teman-temannya (yang siang ini datang untuk bermain ke rumahnya) sibuk mengobrol, bercanda, atau bahkan makan seperti Henry, ia sibuk mengerjakan yang entah itu penting atau bukan._

_"Album foto?" Kyuhyun orang pertama yang menanggapi. Sungmin yang mendengar itu mengangguk semangat, sedikit berdebar menunggu kata apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan selanjutnya tentang karyanya itu. "Biasa saja,"_

_Semua tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, terkecuali Sungmin yang langsung melemparnya dengan bantal. "Tidak punya selera seni!" dumel Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh, kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan asyik menonton acara musik di televisi. Membuat Sungmin kesal sendiri melihatnya._

_"Bagus, kok." ujar Siwon yang kini sedang disuapi potongan buah oleh Kibum, kekasihnya. Membuat Sungmin seperti mendapat pencerahan karena mendapat pujian setelah mendapat cibiran dari Kyuhyuh, "hanya saja— menurutku terlalu feminim." sambung Siwon dengan wajah yang terlihat tanpa dosa._

_Sontak, tujuh namja yang berada di kamar tidur Sungmin itu kembali tertawa. Memang benar jika Siwon menyebut album foto itu terlalu feminim. Walau bersampul coklat (dan sedikit membuat heran karena Sungmin tidak memakai warna pink), Sungmin membuat gambar bunga terlalu banyak. Dan beberapa gambar lucu lainnya seperti kepala kelinci dan kucing._

_Cocok sekali jika dijadikan sebagai cover buku dongeng anak berusia lima tahun._

_"Kalian! Aku sudah membuat ini dengan susah payah, tahu!" kesal Sungmin, bibirnya terlihat mengerucut. "Aku kan sengaja membuat ini untuk kenangan kita…"_

_Semua diam saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin, terlebih raut wajahnya yang kini terlihat sedih._

_"Maksudmu?" tanya Yesung setelah meminum jus jeruknya. Menatap Sungmin sambil kembali memakan keripik yang sedari tadi memang 'dikuasai'nya. Ia bersandar di ranjang yang sedang ditiduri oleh Ryeowook. Tangannya sesekali bergerak ke belakang, menyodorkan keripik pada Ryeowook yang berbaring memiring dan langsung menangkap keripik itu dengan mulutnya._

_Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukan crayon pada pipinya. Warna crayon itu adalah biru, tapi saat terkena crayon pipinya justru berwarna merah. Oh, pipinya bersemu sekarang. "Umm, aku tidak mau moment bersama kalian hilang begitu saja," katanya sembari menunduk malu-malu, "aku ingin setiap kegiatan yang kita lakukan diabadikan menjadi foto dan dikumpulkan dalam album foto ini."_

_Yesung mulai mengerti. Ketua dari Art Voice itu mengambil album foto buatan adik kelasnya tersebut. Memperhatikannya, dan jika dilihat-lihat memang benar kata Siwon jika album yang dibuat Sungmin untuk Art Voice ini memang terlihat feminim sekali._

_Saat ini ada Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Henry, Siwon, dan Kibum yang datang ke rumah Sungmin. Mereka duduk membentuk lingkaran di lantai, terkecuali Kyuhyun yang memilih berbaring di sofa dan Ryeowook yang berbaring di ranjang Sungmin._

_"Hey, kalian tahu apa yang menarik dari foto ini?" ucap Sungmin dengan semangat. Layaknya paduan suara yang selalu kompak, kelima temannya itu menggelengkan kepalanya secara bersamaan. "Kalian bisa memasukan foto apapun yang kalian mau disini. Foto narsis, bagus, jelek, bahkan sampai yang terlihat konyol kita kumpulkan disini. Terserah saja. Yang terpenting itu foto anggota Art Voice." jelas Sungmin dengan tersenyum cerah. Membuatnya membayangkan foto-foto apa saja yang akan dimasukannya nanti._

_"Kalau begitu aku akan menyimpan banyak fotoku di album foto ini," kata Yesung dengan percaya diri. Mendengar itu Sungmin langsung menepuk jidatnya, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun atau Henry yang sudah heboh menyorakinya._

_Yesung hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Ia kembali meraih toples keripiknya— toples keripik milik Sungmin lebih tepatnya. Seperti inilah jika Art Voice sudah datang ke rumah Sungmin, selain akan membuat kamarnya tidak berbentuk, mereka juga akan dengan mudahnya menghabiskan persediaan makanan di rumahnya._

_Sejenak Yesung terdiam, mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. Seperti sebelumnya, jika memakan keripiknya Yesung pasti juga akan membaginya pada Ryeowook. Dengan manisnya ia menyuapi namja yang paling manja di tim-nya. Tapi sudah cukup lama tangannya bergerak ke belakang, ia tak juga mendapatkan sambutan dari mulut Ryeowook yang biasanya langsung melahapnya._

_"Eh?" Saat Yesung menoleh ke belakang, barulah ia tahu bahwa Ryeowook ternyata tertidur. Pantas saja disaat yang lain heboh, ia tak mendengar suara melengking terdengar diantaranya. Yesung tersenyum geli sembari menggelengkan kepalanya._

_Tiba-tiba pemikiran jahil terlintas di pikirannya. Ia naik ke atas ranjang Sungmin. "Ming, cepat foto!" ujar Yesung dengan suara sekecil mungkin agar tak membuat Ryeowook terbangun. Sungmin menatapnya bingung. Saat Yesung menunjuk-nunjuk Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur, barulah ia mengerti dan mengangguk dengan mulut yang membulat._

_Sungmin segera mengambil kamera miliknya yang berada di meja belajar. Memposisikan diri untuk siap memfoto. Sedangkan yang lain memperhatikan dengan mengigit bibir menahan tawa. Membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Ryeowook saat tahu bahwa ia difoto saat tertidur._

_"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?!" seru Sungmin sedikit keras._

_"Gege! Diamlah!" Henry segera membekap mulut Sungmin agar tak kembali berteriak. Takut membuat Ryeowook bangun._

_"Aishh, Cepatlah! Aku sudah pegal!"_

_"Nde!"_

**.**

**.**

Yesung terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Melihat foto Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur seperti ini, membuatnya malu sendiri mengingat tingkah bodohnya dulu. Mungkin tak ada yang aneh melihat foto Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur— jika saja tak ada Yesung di atasnya.

Kedua tangannya berada di masing-masing kepala Ryeowook. Kepalanys merunduk, membuat jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Ryeowook. Yesung terlihat menutup mata dan bertingkah seolah-olah ia adalah seorang pangeran yang ingin membangunkan putrinya dari tidur panjangnya seperti cerita dongeng yang pernah dilihatnya di televisi.

Kenapa aku bisa bertingkah sebodoh ini, rutuk Yesung saat ini. Ia malu melihatnya, sangat malu. Seingatnya, saat Ryeowook sadar dan melihat foto itu ada di dalam album, Ryeowook yang wajahnya memerah langsung memukuli Yesung dengan bantal sebanyak sembilan kali. Yesung tahu karena Yesung menghitungnya.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika Ryeowook kembali melihat foto yang menurutnya sangat bodoh ini.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, kemudian memilih untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan mendinginkan kepalanya dengan air _shower_ yang mengalir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uhh, kau semakin berat saja, jagoan!" ujar Yesung sambil menepuk bokong Jongie.

"Seorang jagoan harus memiliki tubuh yang kuat dan besar, _appa_!" seru Jongie semangat. Kemudian memperlihatkan lengannya, seolah ia sedang memerkan otot seperti para atlit angkat besi yang sering ia lihat di televisi. Membuat Yesung tertawa geli. Lengan sekecil itu, apa yang bisa dipamerkan?

Yesung baru saja sampai di rumah Ryeowook, dan Jongie langsung menyambutnya dengan suaranya yang nyaring lalu meminta gendong padanya— seperti biasa. Sebenarnya sekarang masih sore, tersisa waktu sekitar empat jam sebelum makan malam. Tapi berhubung Heechul meminta Yesung untuk membantu menyiapkan makan malam, jadilah ia datang lebih awal.

"_Halmoni _mana?" tanya Yesung. Merasa _namja_ yang sudah melahirkannya itu tak juga terlihat. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin menanyakan dimana Ryeowook, tapi… tidak jadi. Ia merasa gengsi.

"Ada apa? Merindukanku?" merasa terpanggil, Heechul pun keluar dari dapur. Menampakan dirinya di depan Yesung dengan tubuh yang terbalut _apron_ berwarna merah muda. Dengan gambar kepala kelinci yang lucu di bagian depannya. Membuat _namja_ bercucu satu itu semakin terlihat cantik walau hanya dalam balutan _apron_ dan bahkan di usianya yang tidak muda lagi.

Yesung tersenyum kecil, kemudian menurunkan Jongie dari gendongannya dan menghampiri ibunya. Ia pun memeluk Heechul, "Bagaimana kabar, _umma_? Kulihat kerutan di wajah _umma _bertambah." Tanya Yesung setelah melepas pelukannya. Kedua matanya menatap (sok) serius wajah Heechul yang menurutnya tetap cantik seperti anak remaja, walau tadi ia berkata lain.

"Ya! Anak kurang ajar!" Heechul melayangkan jitakannya pada kepala Yesung— yang selalu membuatnya heran karena putranya bisa memiliki kepala sebesar itu padahal ia dan mantan suaminya tidak seperti sepertinya.

Yesung mengaduh, ia mengusap kepalanya sembari terkekeh.

"Aishh, _jinjja_! Jangan asal main ambil saja, tanganmu kotor!"

Yesung menoleh ke arah dapur, sebuah suara yang bergitu dihafalnya terdengar berteriak heboh. Saat ia kembali menoleh ke arah Heechul, ia dapat melihat ibunya itu memijat keningnya sembari menggeleng pelan. Sudah bisa ditebak, pasti tidak jauh dari Jongie. Putranya itu berulah dengan mencicipi makanan buatan Ryeowook dengan tangannya.

"Jangan," cegah Heechul, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan putranya itu. Yesung bilang ia akan 'mengamankan' Jongie, tapi ibunya itu justru melarangnya. Membuatnya bingung. "aku saja yang mengurus Jongie, kau bantu istrimu itu menyiapkan makanan."

Yesung mendengus mendengarnya, "_Umma_…"

"Ah, oke, mantan istrimu." timpal Heechul sedikit malas. Heechul segera mendorong punggung Yesung, menyuruh putranya itu untuk segera menemui Ryeowook di dapur.

Yesung menghela nafas, pasrah saja. Lagipula, sekeras apapun ia menolak perkataan Heechul, pasti ibunya itu akan terus memaksanya. Jadi, untuk saat ini ia menurut saja.

Tak lama Jongie pun keluar dari dapur, dengan kaki kecilnya yang terlihat berlari dan ia tertawa tanpa dosa. Mengusili ibunya adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan baginya. Heechul yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Ia jadi khawatir kerutan di wajahnya bertambah seperti yang dikatakan anak bodohnya (Heechul yang bilang) jika Jongie terus membuat ulah dan membuatnya pusing.

"Nah, Jongie, lebih baik kau bantu _halmoni _menata meja makan, _nde_?"

"Siap, _halmoni_!"

**.**

**.**

"Kau seperti maling saja," ujar Ryeowook tiba-tiba, "masuk ke dapur dengan mengendap-ngendap seperti itu." katanya sambil melirik Yesung yang berada di dekatnya, kemudian kembali sibuk memotong sayuran.

Yesung mendengus, "Terserah katamu saja," timpalnya. Ia mencuci tangan, kemudian mengambil _apron _yang menggantung di balik pintu dapur. "ini permintaan _umma_, dia menyuruhku membantumu." jelas Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook yang berhenti memotong sayuran dan menoleh padanya, menatap bingung kenapa ia ikut memakai _apron_.

Dalam diam Ryeowook memandangi Yesung yang kini berbalut _apro_n berwarna kuning gading bermotif bunga. Tanpa sadar membuatnya tertawa geli.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Yesung sedikit ketus.

"_Ani_," Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya, menahan agar tawanya tidak meledak. "hanya saja kau terlihat aneh memakai _apron_ itu." tunjuk Ryeowook dengan lirikan matanya.

Sebelah alis Yesung terangkat, kemudian ia menatap tubuhnya sendiri dari dada hingga ujung kaki. Menggelikan sekali melihat dirinya sendiri berbalut _apron_ yang biasa dipakai para ibu rumah tangga seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menukar dengan yang kupakai?" tanya Ryeowok saat melihat Yesung melepas ikatan tali apron yang dipakainya dengan sedikit kesal, "banyak gambar hati yang lucu di _apron_ku, loh. Mau memakainya?" goda Ryeowook, senyum jahil tak bisa disembunyikan lagi saat melihat raut wajah Yesung yang terlihat semakin kesal.

"Diamlah!" mau tak mau, Yesung pun kembali mengikat tali _apron_ yang terpasang di belakang pinggangnya. Ryeowook yang melihat itu jadi tertawa.

"Yasudah," Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya acuh, "tolong isi panci dengan air, jangan terlalu penuh." ujar Ryeowook sambil memasukan sayur-sayuran yang sudah dipotongnya ke dalam mangkuk besar dan mencucinya.

Yesung menurut, kemudian melakukan apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook. Setelah selesai, ia memilih untuk duduk di kursi pojok dapur. Sambil diam-diam memperhatikan Ryeowook yang dengan telaten meracik bumbu-bumbu yang diperlukan untuk bahan masakan.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu tertawa seperti tadi," ujar Yesung. Sambil berpura-pura sibuk melihat-lihat buku resep masakan yang Ryeowook taruh di atas meja.

Kening Ryeowook mengkerut mendengarnya, "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa tertawa?" tanyanya sedikit sinis.

"Kupikir begitu."

"Ya!"

Kali ini Yesung yang tertawa karena melihat Ryeowook yang kesal. Secepat kilat ia menghindar saat Ryeowook melemparnya dengan sendok karena menganggu. Dan saat tak sengaja 'benda' miliknya terbentur ujung meja, kali ini Ryeowook yang tertawa keras. Terlebih melihat raut wajah Yesung yang kesakitan membuatnya benar-benar puas tertawa sore ini.

"Sial, kalau sampai rusak bagaimana bisa aku membuat adik untuk Jongie?!" ujar Yesung tanpa sadar, kemudian mengusap akses terpentingnya sembari kembali duduk di kursi.

Butuh sepulu detik hingga Yesung sadar dengan ucapannya tadi. Terlebih wajah Ryeowook yang kini memerah padam mendengarnya.

'_Astaga… kenapa hari ini aku terlihat sangat—'_

"Bodoh!" seru Ryeowook, lalu kembali memfokuskan kegiatannya. Wajahnya benar-benar padam. Yesung bodoh, Yesung bodoh, Yesung bodoh, entah berapa kali ia menyebutkan kata itu dalam hati. Karena itu, ia memotong wortel dengan sedikit keras, bahkan sampai menimbulkan suara keras.

Terlepas dari tingkah bodoh mereka saat ini, setidaknya keduanya menyadari bahwa setelah cukup lama mereka berdua perang dingin, baru sekarang mereka kembali merasa bisa melakukan perbincangan dengan candaan ringan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pun berganti malam, dan ketiga namja di rumah tersebut semakin terlihat sibuk. Yesung ikut membantu Heechul menata makanan di meja, sedangkan Ryeowook sedang menenangkan Jongie yang menangis karena baru saja dibentaknya. Ryeowook kesal karena sedari tadi Jongie terus mengusilinya. Cukup ayahnya yang mengusilinya saat di dapur, dan sekarang berganti anaknya. Siapa yang tidak kesal?

"Biar aku saja," ujar Yesung saat mendengar bel pintu yang berbunyi. Heechul yang baru akan pergi membuka pintu pun mengangguk, dan memilih pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan yang lain.

Tanpa menunggu lama dengan langkah yang sedikit cepat Yesung pun berjalan menuju pintu. Bunyi bel pintu masih terdengar, dan sekarang ia sudah memegang kenop pintu lalu memutarnya. Dan saat membuka pintu—raut wajahnya langsung berubah.

"Annyeong, Yesung ssi. Selamat malam."

Lee Donghae sekarang ada di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Sedikit penjelasan, dulu Yesung dan Ryeowook tuh bukan pacaran. Mereka hanya sahabat. Dan untuk perasaan masing-masing, tanya mereka saja ya! :3 *kedip kedip* hehehe.

Buat sekarang saya gabisa jawab satu-satu pertanyaan kalian, saya lagi di warnet dan waktu terbatas *ini curhat* *penting banget*

Tapi saya ga pernah bosan buat bilang terima kasih pada kalian. Sudah setia untuk mengikuti fanfic ini, terlebih untuk kalian yang sudah me-review. Dan untuk silent readers— ah, saya udah bosen buat ngebahasnya sih sebenernya hehe. Apa sesulit itukah untuk review? Hihihihi :-)

Review, favorite, following fanfic ini benar-benar membuat saya senang! Terima kasih^^ *bow*

**Mari kita saling menghargai**—saya buatkan karya saya untuk menyenangkan kalian, kalian mengomentari karya saya untuk menyemangati saya.

Sayonara dan saya tunggu review kalian :-)

**24 April 2013**

**Untuk semua readers terbaikku,**

**[CHOI RINRI]**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Biar aku saja," ujar Yesung saat mendengar bel pintu yang berbunyi. Heechul yang baru akan pergi membuka pintu pun mengangguk, dan memilih pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan yang lain._

_Tanpa menunggu lama dengan langkah yang sedikit cepat Yesung pun berjalan menuju pintu. Bunyi bel pintu masih terdengar, dan sekarang ia sudah memegang kenop pintu lalu memutarnya. Dan saat membuka pintu— raut wajahnya langsung berubah._

"_Annyeong, Yesung ssi. Selamat malam."_

_Lee Donghae sekarang ada di hadapannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Little Family **© Choi RinRi

Main Cast : Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance, Family, & Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, OC, M-Preg.

.

.

[Chapter 6]

.

.

Donghae merasa ada yang aneh pada _namja_ di hadapannya ini. Ia merasa dirinya seperti orang jahat yang patut untuk diwaspadai. Bukannya menjawab sapaannya, Yesung justru hanya menatapnya _intens_. Memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, lalu sebaliknya dan terus begitu.

"Yesung-_ssi_?" panggil Donghae sembari tersenyum kaku. Ia dapat merasakan aura yang cukup kurang menyenangkan dari mantan suami sahabatnya ini. Yesung terus memperhatikannya.

Apakah malam ini ada yang salah dengan penampilanku, _inner_ Donghae karena terus diperhatikan.

"Siapa yang datang, Jongwoon?" merasa putranya tak juga kembali, Heechul memilih untuk menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum manis saat melihat siapa yang menjadi tamu mereka malam ini. "Lee Donghae… benar, _khan_?"

Seseorang memanggil namanya, membuat Donghae menoleh pada sosok lain yang berdiri di belakang Yesung. Ia tidak mengenal _namja_ yang menurutnya kelewat cantik itu, tapi _namja_ itu justru mengetahui namanya dengan sangat baik. "Aku Kim Heechul, kau temannya Ryeowook, _khan_?" tebak Heechul kembali.

Sekilas Donghae terlihat mengangguk, "_Ne_, Kim Heechul-_ssi_." ujar Donghae sembari tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja aku _ahjumma_," Heechul tertawa saat berkata seperti itu, "ayo masuk, kau datang tepat waktu." ujar Heechul sembari merangkul pundak Donghae, terlihat seperti teman dekat walau faktanya mereka baru saja bertemu hari ini. Membawanya masuk dan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Yesung masih bediri di depan pintu, tangannya pun masih bertengger di kenop pintu. Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar Heechul yang asyik mengobrol dengan _namja_ bernama Lee Donghae itu, atau terkadang heboh karena melihat seorang anak kecil yang menurut Heechul sangat manis bernama Lee Hyukjae.

Yesung sempat berpikir berpikir, siapa yang menjadi anak dan siapa yang menjadi tamu? Yesung ditinggal begitu saja seperti ini, sedangkan Donghae disambut begitu ramah oleh Heechul.

Oh, Yesung begitu kekanakan. Cemburu karena kedekatan Heechul dan Donghae. Ini baru permulaan, dan ia tak tahu— apa yang akan terjadi jika ia melihat kedekatan Ryeowook dan Donghae nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyukjae!" pekik Jongie riang saat melihat teman barunya kini berada di dalam rumahnya. Ia pun menghampirinya dengan sedikit berlari. "baru sampai, _ya_?"

Hyukjae mengangguk semangat, dan _namja_ kecil itu tersenyum lebar. Tapi tak lama, raut ceria itu berubah saat melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung. "_Eh_, Jongie habis menangis, _ya_?" Hyukjae penasaran, ia pun sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya dan memperhatikan Jongie dengan kedua matanya yang lucu.

"_Aniya_! Aku ini jagoan, mana mungkin menangis!" elaknya, kemudian mengusap kedua matanya yang memang memerah.

"Dan seorang jagoan tidak mungkin berbohong, sayang." Ryeowook keluar dari dapur sembari membawa sepiring besar berisi kimchi. Ia tersenyum geli saat melihat Jongie yang terkejut dengan perkataan ibunya itu.

"_Umma_!" pekiknya, membuahkan sebuah tawa dari Ryeowook yang kini sibuk menata makanan di atas meja.

Ditengah kehebohan Jongie yang kini menarik Hyukjae untuk membawanya menuju kamar tidurnya, Yesung kembali ke tengah-tengah keramaian para _namja_ di rumah ini. Heechul masih saja terlihat mengobrol dengan Donghae, sedangkan Ryeowook juga masih dengan telaten menata satu persatu piring-piring dan gelas di atas meja.

Yesung seperti orang kehilangan arah. Ia hanya diam, berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang makan sembari memperhatikan Heechul, Donghae, dan tentunya Ryeowook secara bergantian. Ia sekilas terlihat melirik Donghae yang kini duduk di samping Heechul di sofa, dan _namja_ yang diliriknya itu membalas tatapannya beserta senyuman ramah disela asyiknya ia menimpali obrolan heboh seorang Kim Heechul.

"Ryeowook-_ah_, biar kubantu."

Baru saja mereka bertemu pandang, tapi tiba-tiba Donghae membuatnya sedikit terkejut saat berkata ingin membantu mantan istrinya dan kini bangkit untuk berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terlihat tersenyum, dan ia berkata pada Donghae agar tidak perlu membantunya karena sebentar lagi ia pun selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Lagipula ia tidak ingin merepotkan Donghae. Makan malam ini adalah balasan untuk penolakannya atas ajakan Donghae yang menawarinya makan malam bersama di luar. Hanya dengan Donghae. Hanya berdua saja tanpa Hyukjae.

Yesung diam-diam memperhatikan keduanya. Dan ia menatap malas adegan saling tolak menolak antara Donghae dan Ryeowook, yang bisa ia tebak jika ujungnya Ryeowook pun akan tetap menerima bantuan Donghae.

Dan lihatlah, kini keduanya dengan manis berjalan bersama menuju dapur dan kembali ke meja makan dengan membawa sepiring makanan. Mereka terlihat ceria hari ini, dengan diselingi obrolan ringan dan tawa renyah diantaranya.

Dan Yesung yang melihatnya, baginya terlihat menggelikan. Menjengkelkan. Menyebalkan.

Oh, apa yang membuatmu merasa seperti itu, Kim Jongwoon?

Dengan sedikit kasar ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa, duduk di samping Heechul yang juga diam-diam memperhatikannya.

"Itulah sulitnya terlalu mementingkan ego," Heechul tersenyum jahil saat Yesung menoleh padanya. "kau semakin terlihat bodoh dengan gengsimu yang tak penting itu."

Yesung mendelik, "Apa maksud _Umma_?"

"Anak bodoh memang sulit untuk cepat mengerti ucapan seseorang."

"_Ya_!"

Heechul tertawa dan membiarkan Yesung yang kini menatap kesal padanya.

"Halo, jagoan!" sapa Donghae pada Jongie yang datang bersama Hyukjae ke ruang makan. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup puas mempamerkan DVD game terbarunya pada Hyukjae.

"Nemo _Ahjussi_!" Jongie kembali memekik riang, kemudian menghampirinya dan meminta gendong. Seperti biasa, Jongie memang sering meminta gendong pada siapapun yang dikenalnya.

Saat datang Hyukjae sudah lebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah karena melihat Jongie, dan setelahnya keduanya justru asyik bermain di kamar Jongie. Jadi wajar saja putra dari Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook itu baru melihat Donghae malam ini, yang baru bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah mendapat tatapan aneh dari Yesung.

"Wah, Hyukjae, Jongie pinjam appamu sebentar, _ya_!" goda Ryeowook sembari menata makanan di atas meja. Memperhatikan Hyukjae yang berdiri di dekat kursi meja makan.

"Ne, _Ahjumma_! Tapi jangan lama-lama, _ya_!"

Ucapan polos Hyukjae seketika mengundang tawa penghuni di rumah ini, terkecuali Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini Ryeowook terlihat senang. Sedari tadi senyuman manis tak terlihat pudar dari wajahnya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa merasakan makan malam bersama dengan banyak orang selain bersama Jongie.

Ada putranya yang tampan, ada 'ibu'nya yang cantik, ada teman barunya yang menawan beserta putranya yang manis, dan… ada mantan suaminya— Yesung.

Jadi seperti ini _ya_ rasanya memiliki keluarga…

Meja persegi panjang berukuran sedang itu kini terisi oleh 6 orang. Di samping kanan ada Heechul, lalu disebelahnya ada Jongie, dan Yesung yang terakhir. Sedangkan di samping kiri ada Donghae dan Hyukjae yang duduk bersebelahan, dan terakhir Ryeowook yang berada di samping Hyukjae.

Yesung dan Ryeowook, duduk berhadapan tak membuat mereka melakukan kontak mata— walau tak disangkal saling melirik terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Aku membuka usahaku sendiri, yaitu dibidang _otomotif_." Ujar Donghae saat Heechul bertanya tentang karirnya, "aku membuka bengkel mobil dengan memiliki beberapa cabang."

Heechul mengangguk setelah menyuap makanannya, "Pintar dalam merancang mesin mobil, _ya_? Maka dari itu kau membuka usaha bengkel?" tanyanya, dan Donghae terlihat tertawa saat akan menjawab.

"Membuka bengkel hanya keinginanku saja, tak ada alasan khusus, dan aku tak pernah turun langsung ke dalamnya. Karena aku sendiri tak mengerti hahaha. Aku lebih mempercayakannya pada orang-orang terdekatku," ujar Donghae, "aku tidak mengerti soal mesin. Jangankan untuk merancang mesin, dalam hal mengemudi saja aku ternilai payah. Hahaha." Jawabnya sembari tertawa.

"Sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati jika nanti satu mobil denganmu." Canda Ryeowook, kembali mengundang tawa Donghae.

"Satu mobil? Kalian sering berkencan?" dengan ekspressi yang terlihat datar tiba-tiba suara lain ikut terdengar dalam pembicaraan. Pertanyaan Yesung tadi cukup membuat perhatian yang lain kini tertuju padanya. Mungkin terkecuali Jongie dan Hyukjae yang lebih menikmati makan malam mereka dibanding mengurusi obrolan orang dewasa.

"Apa?" tanya Ryeowook. Ia sedikit tak menangkap ucapan Yesung, jadi ia meminta _namja_ itu mengulanginya. Tapi _namja_ itu justru hanya diam, tak lama menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, lupakan saja." Dan Yesung lebih memilih kembali melanjutkan acara makannya dalam diam.

Ryeowook menghela nafas, Heechul menggeleng pelan, sedangkan Donghae kembali menyuap makanannya sembari diam-diam tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia mendengar jelas ucapan Yesung, tapi berhubung melihat reaksi Yesung yang sepertinya tak ingin mengungkit lebih jauh tentang ucapannya, jadi ia memilih ikut diam saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Donghae kembali bersuara, kemudian menelan habis Bibimbap yang sebelumnya masih sibuk dikunyahnya, "ternyata temanku ini pintar memasak, _ya_." lanjutnya.

Ryeowook merasa wajahnya menghangat saat mendengar Donghae memujinya. Ia tersenyum simpul dan Donghae membalasnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat menawan.

"Terimakasih, _Hyung_."

Donghae mengangguk kecil, "Ya, dan seseorang yang pandai memasak merupakan salah satu tipikal istri idam—"

"Ukhh— uhuk! Uhuk!"

Belum selesai Donghae melengkapi ucapannya, tiba-tiba Yesung tersedak. Padahal baru saja makanan masuk ke mulutnya dan belum sempat dikunyah. Membuat pasang mata lainnya menatap padanya.

"Hati-hati, Jongwoon. Ceroboh sekali, _sih_." nasihat Heechul. Ia pun menyodorkan segelas air pada Yesung yang langsung diminum cepat oleh _namja_ itu.

"_Appa_! _Gwaenchana_?" tanya Jongie setelah menelan kimchi yang awalnya memenuhi mulut kecilnya hingga pipinya terlihat menggembung.

Yesung mengangguk, dan ia tersenyum tipis, "_Ne_, _gwaenchana_."

Dan makan malam pun kembali berjalan dengan diselingi obrolan ringan ataupun tawa riang— selain tingkah-tingkah aneh Yesung. Entah itu kembali tersedak, berisik saat menggunakan peralatan makan, atau pura-pura terbatuk jika Ryeowook dan Donghae sudah larut dengan obrolan mereka.

Sepertinya kata aneh semakin melekat saja pada dirimu, Kim Jongwoon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rasanya menyenangkan bisa makan malam bersamamu," ujar Donghae saat kini ia dan Ryeowook sudah berada di luar rumah. "Hyukjae terlihat senang sekali, bahkan sampai tertidur seperti ini." Donghae terkekeh pelan sembari mengusap-usap punggung Hyukjae yang kini tertidur di gendongannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis, "Maka dari itu, seringlah datang kemari, jangan hanya saat makan malam seperti sekarang saja," kata Ryeowook seraya menutup pintu rumahnya, ia pun berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya dan diikuti Donghae yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Hyung juga sepertinya sudah cukup dekat dengan _Umma_,_ ya_? Dia itu _namja_ yang sedikit jutek, _lho_. Tapi denganmu ia bisa bersikap seramah itu." Ujar Ryeowook sembari tertawa.

Donghae tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Ya, begitulah, _Umma_mu orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku berpikir jika liburan sekolah untuk pergi bertamasya bersama kalian pasti akan menjadi liburan terbaik."

"_Wah_, ide yang bagus!" ucap Ryeowook semangat. Ia berpikir pasti rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan. "_Oh_, _ya_, ngomong-ngomong Heechul _Umma_ itu sebenarnya bukan ibuku, tapi—"

"Mantan mertuamu." Tebak Donghae cepat, Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya.

Ryeowook masih menunggu di depan gerbang saat melihat Donghae yang terlebih dahulu membawa masuk Hyukjae ke dalam mobilnya dan mendudukannya di jok samping tempat pengemudi. Dan ia dibuat tersenyum saat melihat Hyukjae yang sedikit merengek karena tidurnya terganggu dan Donghae segera mencium pipinya agar _namja _kecil itu kembali merasa nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Hyukjae hari ini benar-benar puas bermain bersama Jongie. Setelah makan malam keduanya memilih kembali menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan beberapa mainan terbaru milik Jongie yang didapatkan putranya itu dari Yesung dan juga Heechul. Atau terkadang terdengar teriakan-teriakan heboh dari dua murid taman kanak-kanak itu saat bertarung game. Hingga Ryeowook lah orang pertama yang menemukan keduanya dalam keadaan tertidur di karpet, mungkin kelelahan karena terlalu banyak bermain.

Donghae menutup rapat pintu mobilnya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook. "Baiklah, ini sudah hampir larut malam, aku pamit!" ujar Donghae sembari tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Ryeowook gemas. Memperlakukan Ryeowook selayaknya anak kecil. Dan mendapat respon seperti anak kecil juga saat Ryeowook yang terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya, hati-hati, telpon aku jika tiba-tiba kau lupa cara menyetir."

"Bodoh!" dan Ryeowook tertawa saat Donghae menjitaknya. "Sudah, _ya_, aku titip salam untuk Heechul _Ahjumma_. Semoga beliau tahan mempunyai mantan menantu sepertimu!" Donghae tersenyum jahil.

"Dasar! Sudah sana pulang!" Ryeowook yang gemas kini memberikan tinjuan ringan di lengan teman barunya itu.

Donghae mengangguk, dan ia pun melesat masuk ke dalam mobil lalu menutup pintunya. Ryeowook masih juga berdiri di depan gerbang, ia tak akan kembali masuk sebelum Donghae benar-benar pergi dari rumahnya. Menurutnya, masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum tamu benar-benar pergi merupakan perilaku tak sopan seorang tuan rumah kepada tamunya yang ingin pulang.

Tiba-tiba kaca mobil Donghae terbuka, menampilkan Donghae yang kini menatapnya. "Dan titipkan salamku juga pada Yesung-_ssi_, katakan padanya untuk terus memperjuangkan cintamu!"

"_Mwo_?!"

Belum sempat Ryeowook mendapat penjelasan, Donghae sudah memilih untuk melajukan mobilnya. Tidak dalam kecepatan tinggi memang, karena Donghae mungkin akan kehilangan nyawanya jika melakukannya. Payah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung sedikit terkejut saaat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dan ia mendapati Heechul yang memperlihatkan wajah tanpa dosanya walau baru saja membuatnya terkejut. Dan memang dasarnya Yesung yang payah dalam berekspresi, ia tetap terlihat seperti tak terjadi apapun walau tadi ia dibuat terkejut.

"Jadi sekarang Kim Jongwoon memiliki hobi baru— mengintip?" tanya Heechul dengan wajah yang dibuat terkejut.

"Aku tak mengerti." Yesung bersikap tenang, walau dalam hati ia merasa dadanya bergerumuh karena tertangkap basah melakukan hal yang menurutnya sangat konyol ini.

Mengintip, terlebih yang menjadi objeknya itu adalah mantan istrinya. Oh, bukan Kim Jongwoon sekali.

"Berdiri di dekat jendela, memperhatikan sesuatu secara diam-diam dibalik gorden, atau bertingkah aneh saat objek yang dipandangi tiba-tiba tatapannya seperti terarah padamu— itu mengintip, _khan_?"

Yesung hanya bisa terdiam. Hancur sudah gengsi yang selama ini diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Hanya karena kebodohannya, Heechul membuatnya seperti orang yang salah tingkah. Telak sudah tuduhan Heechul padanya.

"_Umma_, aku— _ah_, sudahlah!" Yesung berseru kesal, sedikit menggaruk kasar rambutnya saat melihat seringaian Heechul yang membuatnya semakin kesal dan rasanya ingin memakan _namja_ itu hidup-hidup jika saja ia tak mengingat Heechul adalah ibunya. "Aku tidak mengintip! Aku ingin cuci piring!"

Dan akhirnya itulah yang terdengar dari bibir Yesung sebelum ia memilih pergi menuju dapur untuk benar-benar mencuci piring. Sebuah kegiatan yang sangat jarang dilakukan olehnya. Meninggalkan Heechul yang tertawa geli karena alasan konyol putranya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Yesung ketus saat menyadari Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dapur, dan yang membuatnya sedikit merinding karena _namja_ itu datang sembari terkikik seperti hantu— yang awalnya Yesung kira itu memang suara hantu, jika saja ia tak menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ryeowook yang bersandar di dinding dapur.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi rajin, Jongwoon-_ssi_?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tatapan dan senyum jahilnya.

Yesung tak menggubris. Ia lebih memilih terus menbilas tumpukan piring kotor yang sebelumnya sudah diberinya cairan sabun. Sedikit lagi, Jongwoon… sedikit lagi selesai!

Bagi Yesung, mencuci piring bagaikan membangun rumah dengan kekuatan seorang diri. Terlihat penuh perjuangan saat Yesung yang melakukannya. Keringat bahkan sudah membanjiri wajah tampannya. Ia tak terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Selesai." Ucap Yesung pelan, namun tersimpan kebanggan di dalamnya.

Ryeowook berjalan mendekat, kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi yang tauh dari tempat Yesung berdiri. Ia duduk dengan posisi sandaran kursi yang menghadap tubuh bagian depannya, "Kau… kapan pulang?" tanya Ryeowook, tanpa menatap Yesung yang kini meliriknya.

"Kau mengusirku?"

Ryeowook berdecak, sedikit susah jika berbicara dengan Yesung. Walau ia berbicara dengan baik-baik, Yesung selalu menganggapnya salah.

Membuatnya sedikit merindukan sosok Yesung yang dulu. Yesung yang begitu ramah padanya. Yesung yang selalu mengerti dirinya. Yesung yang selalu bisa menjadi sosok panutan dan sosok sandaran dalam bersamaan. Yesung yang jauh berkali lipat lebih baik dari Yesung yang sekarang!

Sekarang— Yesung yang menyebalkan, Yesung yang selalu ingin menang sendiri, Yesung yang jutek, Yesung yang gengsian, dan yang terpenting— Yesung yang pernah menaruh bayi di dalam perutnya dengan seenaknya sendiri!

"_Oh_, pendengaranmu sudah mulai bermasalah." Ujar Yesung karena tak kunjung mendengar Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Memang penting untuk kujawab?"

Oke. Perdebatan tak penting sepertinya akan kembali dimulai. Seperti biasa.

"Donghae itu kekasihmu?" Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi justru topik pembicaannya ini tak bisa disebut membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Yesung yang terlihat serius saat mengucapkannya.

Ia mengambil tempat di samping Ryeowook. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang Yesung lakukan, karena ia biasanya mengambil tempat dimanapun asalkan itu dapat membuatnya jauh dari Ryeowook.

Satu perubahan lagi dalam dirinya malam ini.

"Kau mau mendengarku menjawab apa? Ya atau tidak?" tanya Ryeowook, dan kini ia menoleh ke sampingnya. Memperhatikan Yesung yang saat ini lebih memilih menatap ke depan. Seakan kompor gas di hadapannya kini lebih menarik dibanding mantan istrinya.

"Tidak."

Satu jawaban, hanya satu jawaban yang singkat— tapi… Ryeowook merasa dadanya menghangat.

"Maksudku tidak tahu."

_Oh_, begitu…

"Aku tak peduli jika kau memiliki kekasih atau tidak."

Dan saat mendengarnya, Ryeowook merasa bibirnya menyungging sebuah senyuman miris, bahkan tanpa kemauannya sendiri.

"Ini tentang Jongie," dan Yesung menoleh pada Ryeowook. Untuk pertama kalinya, keduanya dapat berbicara dengan kontak mata yang terjadi. "aku tak ingin jika kau menjalin hubungan dengan _namja_ itu, perhatianmu pada Jongie terbagi." Yesung menekankan.

Kali ini Ryeowook mendengus, dan ia tertawa. "Lalu kau pikir selama ini hubunganmu dengan Luna tak membuat perhatianmu untuk Jongie terbagi? Bahkan kalian berstatus suami istri!" sekali lagi Ryeowook tersenyum miris.

"Aku berbicara soal hidupmu, bukan hidupku!"

"Jangan pernah campuri hidupku!" Ryeowook merasa emosinya tersulut, ia bangkit dan kini menatap tajam Yesung dengan tangan yang menunjuk Yesung tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku tak suka kau berhubungan dengan Donghae! Itu saja!" Yesung pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan emosi yang naik. Ia memang payah dalam pengontrolan emosi.

"Kau bilang ini karena Jongie? Lalu kau sebut apa hubunganmu dengan Luna? Apa?!"

"Kau—"

"Cukup!" bentakan Heechul membuat perdebatan keduanya terhenti. "Tidak bisakah kalian satu hari saja tak berdebat? Bisakan kalian berdua bersikap lebih dewasa? Kalian ini bukan lagi anak kecil!"

Baik Yesung maupun Ryeowook keduanya kini sama-sama terdiam. Yesung yang menunduk dan Ryeowook yang kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Disini masih ada Jongie! Seharusnya kalian bisa lebih mengontrol emosi kalian untuk Jongie, anak kalian, bisakah?" lirih Heechul. Menatap kedua _namja_ di hadapannya itu secara bergantian.

Heechul menarik nafas dalam, ia berpikir sepertinya ia sudah tak pelu lagi mengurusi masalah Yesung dan Ryeowook. Keduanya sudah sama-sama dewasa, ia tahu mereka bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. "Jongwoon, Ryeowook, sebaiknya kalian beristirahat. Ini sudah larut malam."

"Aku mau pulang." Ujar Yesung, kemudian memilih melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Heechul yang untuk kesekian kalinya menghela nafas, dan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kini menatap punggungnya nanar.

"Wookie," Heechul tersenyum, kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Tak berpikir panjang, Ryeowook segera menghambur ke pelukan _namja_ itu dan menangis sebanyak yang ia mau.

"_Uljimma_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Oppa_," Luna tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap pipi namja yang kini tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar di ranjangnya. Yesung terlihat lelap dalam tidurnya, bahkan sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalu ventilasi jendela kamarnya pun tak mampu membangunkan namja itu dari tidurnya.

Tak lama Yesung terdengar bergumam pelan, dan dalam hitungan detik berikutnya _namja_ itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuh Luna yang berbalut pakaian khas pasien rumah sakitlah yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat membuka mata.

Luna tersenyum saat melihat Yesung yang kini mengucek kedua matanya dan mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya pagi. "Selamat pagi…"

Yesung mendongkak, dan ia tersenyum tipis. "Pagi."

"Kapan _Oppa_ datang kemari?"

"Kemarin malam, saat kau sudah tidur," Jawab Yesung. _Namja_ itu menarik kursi yang didudukinya agar lebih dekat dengan ranjang yang ditiduri Luna. "bagaimana hari ini? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Tentu," jawab Luna seraya memainkan poni Yesung yang mulai memanjang, "aku sehat."

Yesung menggeleng, "tidak ada orang sehat yang terbaring di rumah sakit." Ujarnya yang dibuahi kekehan pelan _yeoja_ di hadapannya itu.

Dalam diam Yesung memandangi keadaan Luna. Semakin hari bukannya semakin baik, ia merasa Luna justru semakin memburuk. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, pipi yang awalnya terlihat berisi pun kini berubah layaknya orang berpipi tirus. Tubuhnya semakin kurus. Dan yang paling membuatnya bergidik adalah _tranfusi_ darah yang terus mengalir. Luna memang harus secara rutin menjalani _tranfusi._

"Kau terlihat rapuh," Yesung mengusap pelan rambut _yeoja_ itu, dan ia membisu saat beberapa helai rambut dengan mudahnya kini terurai di telapak tangannya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menebak bahwa kerontokan rambut Luna bukanlah karena salah pemakaian nutrisi rambut.

"Aku kuat." Ujar Luna pelan, atau lebih cocok disebut berbisik. "Oppa— ukhh…" Luna meremas kuat seprai ranjangnya saat tiba-tiba rasa pusing dirasakannya. Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit.

"Luna? _Gwaenchana_?!" Yesung bertanya, tapi Luna hanya menggeleng lemah sembari menutup erat kedua matanya_. Yeoja_ itu terlihat sangat kesakitan dengan beberapa kali ringisan yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

Selang setelah Yesung memencet tombol yang dapat memanggil suster maupun dokter ke kamar ini, cairan pekat mengalir dari hidung _yeoja_ tersebut. Dan Luna nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Luna! Bertahan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung menunggu dengan perasaan bergerumuh. Ia tidak suka saat-saat seperti ini, membuatnya teringat dengan beberapa cerita masa lalu yang juga mengalami hal yang sama. Dan jika mengingatnya, sungguh ia sangat membenci situasi seperti itu.

Takut kehilangan, inilah yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Kini ia hanya bisa diam menunggu di kursi tunggu. Menunggu Dokter yang kini sedang menangani Luna yang terus mengeluarkan darah dan mengerang kesakitan. Penanganan yang cepat membuahkan pemindahan kamar inap Luna. Dokter memutuskan untuk memindahkannya ke ruangan ICU.

Yesung terlihat gelisah. Kadang ia menyenderkan punggungnya, atau menumpukan keningnya pada sandaran kursi, dan kali ini ia memilih untuk menelusupkan wajahnya pada kedua tangan yang dilipat di atas kedua kakinya.

Ia hanya sendirian. Karena memilih untuk bersama Luna juga adalah pilihannya sendiri. Jujur saja, yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah seorang teman. Seseorang yang dapat sedikit menenangkan hatinya. Memberikannya semangat, atau juga menemaninya sampai penanganan dokter selesai.

Tapi semua itu tidak dialaminya.

Ia tipikal orang yang tertutup, bahkan nyaris bisa disebut anti sosial karena ia yang tidak ingin bergaul. Hidupnya begitu-begitu saja. Bangun pagi, berangkat bekerja, pulang larut, lalu seperti itu seterusnya. Atau mungkin selingannya hanya mampir ke rumah Ryeowook untuk bertemu Jongie. Ia bukan tipikal _namja_ yang senang menghabiskan waktu untuk meminum soju bersama teman-teman kantornya. Dan untuk teman kantor, banyak yang dikenalnya, tentu saja karena ia merupakan seorang pemimpin. Tapi tak ada satupun yang dekat dengannya. Hanya hubungan teman biasa.

"Ini,"

Ditengah lamunannya, sebuah suara terdengar, dan ia yakin itu ditunjukan untuknya. Yesung mendongkak, sebuah kotak bekal makanan berada di hadapannya. Dan saat ia mendongkak kembali, wajah Ryeowook lah yang dilihatnya.

"Ryeowook?" Yesung menatap tak percaya, "Kau—"

"Jangan banyak bertanya, nanti akan kujelaskan." Ryeowook dengan ekspressi datarnya, yang mungkin ditirunya dari Yesung, kini memilih untuk duduk di samping _namja_ yang masih memperhatikannya. Melihatnya dengan wajah yang penuh penasaran.

Yesung memilih menurut. Dan ia memperhatikan dengan _detail_ segala sesuatu yang kini di lakukan Ryeowook. _Namja_ itu membawa sebuah _paper bag_, dan dari dalam sana Ryeowook mengambil sebuah sumpit dan juga tempat minum yang Yesung yakini adalah milik Jongie.

"Kenapa memperhatikanku terus? Buka bekalnya, aku sudah membuatnya susah payah untukmu." Ujar Ryeowook, tanpa menyadari bahwa Yesung kini merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat!

Jadi… Ryeowook membuatnya khusus untuk Yesung? Begitu?

Yesung membuka kotak bekal pemberian Ryeowook. Dan langsung saja ia dapat merasakan perutnya bergerumuh meminta diisi saat melihat apa isinya. Gimbap, kesukaannya.

Yesung benar-benar _pasif_. Bahkan, saat Ryeowook berkata untuk tidak banyak bertanya, Yesung melakukan lebih dari itu. Ia tak banyak bertanya, dan bahkan sama sekali tak berbicara apapun! _Namja _itu hanya diam, memandangi bekal pemberian Ryeowook yang kini dipangkunya dengan tampang yang terlihat bodoh.

Ryeowook berdecak pelan, "Pegang ini," Ryeowook mengalungkan tempat minum bergambar tokoh kartun di leher Yesung. Dan Yesung yang memang tipikal penurut pun memegang tempat minum khas anak kecil itu. Saat Yesung melirik Ryeowook, ia dapat melihat _namja_ itu mulai menyumpit bekalnya. "Sekarang buka mulutmu," Ryeowook menyodorkan sumpitnya.

Kedua alis Yesung terangkat, "Ap— ummh!" belum sempat ia bertanya, Ryeowook sudah memasukan Gimbap ke dalam mulutnya.

"Telan dan habiskan." Perintah Ryeowook, seperti apa yang sering ia katakan pada Jongie jika sedang menyuapi. Jika biasanya ia menyuapi putranya, kali ini ia sedang menyuapi _Appa_ dari putranya. "Bagaimana? Enak, _khan_?" tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung dengan mulut yang penuh mengangguk pelan. Kedua matanya menatap Ryeowook, dan mantan istrinya itu terlihat tersenyum senang.

"Aku tahu kau pasti belum makan dan terlalu sibuk mengurusi istrimu," ujar Ryeowook, kemudian kembali bersiap untuk menyuapi Yesung lagi. "dan Heechul _Umma_ menyuruhku untuk menemuimu dengan membawa bekal, ia akan marah jika tahu kau sakit. Dan Heechul Umma juga yang memberitahuku bahwa kau sedang di rumah sakit." Jelasnya.

Yesung mengumpat dalam hati saat Ryeowook kembali memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya yang bahkan masih sibuk mengunyah. Demi Tuhan, sebenarnya Ryeowook berniat menyuapinya atau membunuhnya?

Yesung tahu ini adalah sebuah keganjalan jika Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja peduli padanya. Mereka tidak pernah akur, saling mementingkan diri sendiri, sering bertengkar, dan sebuah keajaiban jika tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka dapat bersikap manis seperti yang Ryeowook lakukan sekarang. Dan ia mulai mengerti alasan apa yang menyebabkan Ryeowook bersikap seperti ini. Ternyata karena ibunya.

"Hey, kau ini lapar atau apa? Makan dengan perlahan!" dan kali ini Ryeowook mengomel saat Yesung yang tersedak. Sebenarnya ini salahnya _sih_, belum sempat yang di mulut ditelan oleh Yesung, Ryeowook sudah memasukan sumpitan Gimbap yang selanjutnya.

Ternyata diam-diam mengerjai orang itu memang menyenangkan.

Yesung menepuk-nepuk dadanya, sedangkan Ryeowook terus saja mengomel dan bahkan tangannya sudah menyiapkan sumpitan selanjutnya. Sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia menunduk dan teringat bahwa Ryeowook juga memberinya sebotol air. Ia sedikit kesusahan saat membukanya. Ia bingung bagaimana cara membuka tempat minum yang menurutnya laknat itu. Dan setelah mencari-cari cara, akhirnya Ryeowook jugalah yang membukakan untuknya dengan menekan salah satu tombol sambil mengatainya bodoh.

_Tak!_

Tutup minuman berbentuk bulat itu pun terbuka dengan cepat, dan munculah sebuah sedotan panjang yang menyembul di tengahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, persetan dengan tempat minum yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak taman kanak-kanak ini, Yesung segera meminumnya.

_Akh_, lega rasanya!

"Nah, suapan selanjutnya!"

"Ryeowook— mphh!"

"Kunyah cepat!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Halmoni,_ kenapa _sih_ hari ini _Umma _tidak mengantar Jongie ke sekolah? Kenapa _Halmoni_ yang mengantar Jongie?"

"_Umma_mu sedang berpacaran dengan _Appa_mu, jadi yang mengantar Jongie ke sekolah hari ini adalah _Halmoni_."

"_Eh_?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Habis!" seru Ryeowook sembari menutup kotak bekalnya dengan semangat, kemudian kembali memasukannya ke dalam _paper bag_ yang dibawanya. Ryeowook terlihat senang, sedangkan Yesung bernafas lega. Meskipun ia merasa tertolong karena Ryeowook membuat kebutuhan perutnya terpenuhi, tapi ia juga sempat merasa bahwa Ryeowook membuatnya tersiksa.

"Kau— tidak mengucapkan terimakasih, _eoh_?" Ryeowook memicingkan kedua matanya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yesung dengan ibu jarinya.

Yesung hanya meliriknya sekilas, "Memang itu perlu?"

"_Ya_!" seru Ryeowook, "Jika bukan karena Heechul _Umma_ yang meminta, aku mana mau datang menemuimu!"

"Memang kau pikir aku mau bertemu denganmu?" tanya Yesung seraya menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman. Sudah berlalu sekitar setengah jam yang lalu saaat Yesung merasa gelisah dan tak nyaman, tapi kini ia terlihat begitu santai dan terlihat tenang hanya karena kini Ryeowook bersamanya. Seolah ia lupa bahwa di dalam Luna sedang mengalami _fase_ krisis.

Jika tak ingat rumah sakit, mungkn Ryeowook akan membalas ucapannya dengan kata-kata yang lebih pedas dan berujung mereka yang pasti akan bertengkar. Tapi kali ini Ryeowook memilih diam dan mengalah.

Datang ke rumah sakit— sudah. Bertemu Yesung— sudah. Memberinya makanan, bahkan sampai menyuapinya— sudah. Lalu apalagi? Kenapa kau terlihat enggan pergi dari dudukmu, Kim Ryeowook?

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Yesung menoleh. Ya, kali ini menoleh, bukan melirik. "terimakasih."

Ryeowook berkedip beberapa kali. Ia terpana saat melihat seyum Yesung yang sebenarnya terlihat sangat tipis. Dan suara berat itu… saat Yesung berterimakasih karenanya—

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Dan dalam sekejap Yesung mampu merusak apa yang baru saja dipikirkan Ryeowook.

"Tidak." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luna?"

"Kristis."

Ryeowook membulatkan mulutnya, "Semoga ia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

"Aku pun berharap begitu."

Dan kemudian hening.

Ryeowook merutuki dirinya karena dapat terjebak dengan manusia yang kaku dalam berekspresi seperti Yesung. Ia diam sembari memikirkan apalagi yang akan dilakukannya. Antar memilih pulang, atau menyusul Jongie dan Heechul ke sekolah, atau—

"Kau sangat mencintai Luna?"

Bertanya hal yang lebih dalam pada Yesung.

Yesung menatap lurus ke depan, "Jika kau bertanya apa aku peduli padanya, akan kujawab Ya."

Ryeowook mendengus, "Dan aku tidak bertanya seperti itu." Ujarnya. "Kutanya, kau sangat mencintai Luna?"

"Tidak."

"_Mwo_?!"

Yesung kembali menatap Ryeowook, merasa risih dengan reaksi super heboh yang diberikan Ryeowook atas jawabannya. "_Waeyo_?"

"_Aniya_, kupikir kalian saling mencintai. Maka dari itu kau sampai menikahinya dalam waktu cepat, bahkan jaraknya tak jauh dengan… perceraian kita. Hahaha." Ryeowook tertawa. Ya, tertawa, tawa yang terdengar begitu sumbang.

"Aku menikahinya karena aku peduli padanya. Aku ingin melakukan hal yang belum sempat kulakukan pada _Appa_ku." Dan ucapan Yesung ini menjadi awal ia untuk kembali mengingat cerita masa lalunya. Ditambah Ryeowook yang terlihat penasaran dan menuntut penjelasan, akhirnya ia pun bercerita.

"_Appa_ku, Kim Hankyung— dia seorang pengidap Leukimia, dan ia meninggal disaat penyakitnya itu memasuki stadium 3." Ujar Yesung memulai ceritanya. "dan kau tahu apa yang lebih menyedihkannya lagi?" tanya Yesung, Ryeowook menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Ia meninggal tepat sehari setelah perceraiannya dengan _Umma_."

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya yang membulat, "_Omo_… lalu?"

"_Appa_ dan _Umma_ bercerai karena permintaan _Appa_. Dan _Umma_ yang tak tahu apapun tentu saja meminta penjelasan, dan ia mulai memberi tuduhan yang macam-macam pada _Appa_, contohnya saja tentang perselingkuhan yang sebenarnya tak pernah sama sekali dilakukan _Appa_."

"Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya alasan _Appa_ ingin bercerai dengan _Umma_ hanya karena ia tak ingin membuatnya sedih. Alasan konyol memang. Tapi itulah _Appa_ku."

"Aku… Aku tidak mengerti." Tanggap Ryeowook sembari memperhatikan Yesung yang terlihat serius saat bercerita.

"Intinya, _Appa _lebih memilih melihat _Umma_ membencinya dibanding harus melihat Umma menangis karenanya. _Appa_ tahu umurnya tak akan lama, dan _Umma_ selama ini tak pernah mengetahui penyakit _Appa_. Ia semuanya tahu setelah _Appa_ meninggal." Yesung tersenyum miris, dan mungkin ia akan menangis jika saja saat ini ia tak bercerita pada Ryeowook, yang _notabe_nya orang utama yang selalu membuatnya harus mengangkat gengsinya tinggi-tinggi.

"Itulah alasan _Umma _hingga di umurnya yang sekarang tetap memilih sendiri, tanpa pasangan. Ia sangat mencintai _Appa_. Dan ia berkata tak akan pernah menangis karena _Appa_, itulah janjinya sesuai permintaan _Appa _sendiri." Yesung menatap Ryeowook, kemudian kembali membuka mulut. "maka dari itu ia selalu terlihat jutek, galak, dan cerewet. Semua itu untuk menutupi sisi lemahnya, aku tahu itu."

Ryeowook mematung mendengar cerita Yesung. Kedua matanya memerah, ia ingin menangis karena terbawa suasana. Seolah ia bisa merasakan posisi Heechul saat itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kim Heechul yang selalu terlihat keras itu sangatlah lembut di dalamnya.

"Jika saat itu aku tahu _Appa _memiliki penyakit Leukimia, mungkin aku akan segera mengambil tindakan untuk membawanya pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku menyesal tidak bisa menyelamatkannya." Yesung menunduk, terlihat rautnya yang penuh penyesalan, "Maka dari itu, aku ingin membantu orang-orang yang memiliki penyakit Leukimia seperti _Appa_ agar dapat bertahan hidup— salah satunya seperti Luna." Ucapnya menutup ceritanya.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa ceritanya akan seperti itu."

"Ya, begitulah."

Untuk saat ini, keduanya melupakan masalah-masalah yang sering terjadi di antara mereka. Ryeowook memilih untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik dan Yesung yang bercerita dengan terperinci.

Dan keduanya tak tahu, apakah keadaan yang seperti ini akan bertahan lama atau tidak.

"Oke, sudah kujelaskan, _khan_? Jadi kau tak perlu bertanya apapun lagi. Membuatku pusing."

Ryeowook mendengus. Baru saja ia melihat sosok Yesung yang terlihat bijaksana dan berwibawa, kini sosok menyebalkan itu kembali muncul. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menggetok kepala besar itu dengan tempat minum— Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal tempat minum…

"Ternyata kau terlihat imut juga memakai tempat minum milik Jongie." nilai Ryeowook sembari menatap jahil Yesung yang kini terlihat memikirkan ucapannya.

Dan Yesung baru menyadari sedari tadi tempat minum dengan tali berwarna kuning cerah milik putranya itu sampai sekarang masih bertengger di lehernya.

"_Aishh_! Diamlah!"

**.**

**.**

**[TBC]**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Wohoooo! Ngebut banget saya ngetiknya XD Update disela ujian blok hehehe. Ngaret banget sih emang, maafkan saya-_-

Nah, YeWook sedikit-sedikit mulai akur ya :3 Biarpun keduanya masih sok-sok jaim gitudeh hihihi. Dan di akhir cerita saya sudah jelaskan alasan kenapa Yesung mau nikahin Luna, ya mungkin seperti itulah kiranya alasan Yesung hehe. Berhubung banyak yang nanyain juga.

Chapter ini saya belum bisa balas review satu-satu ya, tapi chapter depan saya bakal usahain. Janji deh! :3

**BIG THANKS** to: fieeloving13 | lenyclouds | R'Rin4869 | kim hyojung | Kim Min Ah | Kim Jongmi |  .16 | Ri Yong Kim | nanissaa | EternalClouds2421 | sushimakipark | ddangkomom | krw's | Wooks | aca sewingline7 | ririn chubby | eunsoopark58 | Guest | niisaa9 | ichigo song | kiki craft | etwina | sycarp | jongwookie | yewook turtle | ryeo ryeo ryeong | Yulia CloudSomnia | yewook yeoja | eun ra | Devi AF | Dyathy | TabiWook | PurpleAddict |Phylindan |ryeofha2125 | hyukjae lee | hideyatsutinielf | Giie-tha1212 | Guest | Cloud'sHana | Kim Anna | Clouds jonglee | ji in | AiiuRyeong9 | himalayavenus | babyryou | Ryeo2119 | Tina KwonLee | qithienfivedhie | ByunnieFan | ryeosun | hanazawa kay

Terimakasih sudah review. Review kalian membuat kalian menjadi bagian dalam cerita ini, salah satu yang pernah diucapkan readers saya **(yang bakal terus saya inget^^)**

**Mari kita saling menghargai**— saya buatkan karya saya untuk menyenangkan kalian, kalian mengomentari karya saya untuk menyemangati saya.

Sayonara dan saya tunggu review kalian :-)

**1 Juni 2013**

**Untuk semua readers yadong-ku,**

**[CHOI RINRI]**


End file.
